Love Story
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: King Trigon was always attempting to exchange Princess Rachel's future for fortune. Years later, Rachel met a young boy at the royal party. Although he was poor, she felt something special about him. But, her family would not even let them see each other.
1. Prologue

Yes. Yes. Yes. I am inspired by Taylor Swift's song so I wrote this. And uh... I think it's pretty boring. So if you ever continue reading the story even after this warning, please comment or review or whatever.

* * *

**Love Story**

_**Prologue**_

"I don't want!" Rachel screamed.

"But Princess," Kori, Rachel's nanny, tightened her dress, "it's King Trigon's order."

"But I'm only six!" the Princess protested.

"Listen to your father. What he is doing is for your best. Now, run along, my Princess," Kori smiled.

"I'll ruin it for sure," Rachel left the room with a smirk.

**RxR**

"This is my daughter, Rachel," King Trigon introduced. "And Rachel, this is Prince Roy."

"Nice to see you, Princess," Prince Roy bowed.

"Come on. Greet them," Queen Arella, Rachel's mother nudged her stubborn daughter.

"Hi," Rachel snorted.

"Sorry for that. My daughter is feeling a little unwell today," Trigon apologized to King Harper, Prince Roy's father.

"I understand. Let's give some space to the little ones," King Harper from the neighbouring continent laughed.

**RxR**

"So... what do you like," Prince Roy asked as they strolled in the royal garden.

Ignore.

"Here," Prince Roy used his dagger and cut a red rose off its stalk and gave it to Rachel.

"Look, we're only six. I'm not interested in this match-making thing here. So... If I really have a chance, I'll probably not attend this thing. But anyway, nice to see you," Rachel skipped away and left the prince dumbfounded.

**RxR**

"What do you think you're doing?" King Trigon roared.

"I think I'm doing the right thing," Rachel smirked.

"Do you know that I almost could get my hands on that land until you ruined it!" the furious king bellowed.

"Father! I'm your daughter, not a tool for you to get fortune!" Rachel screamed and ran straight into her room.

"Why! Why does everyone see me as a tool? I cannot believe my own father who almost used my future just to get that piece of stupid land!" Rachel screamed.

"Darling, sometimes people make mistakes. You just have to forgive and forget," Kori comforted.

"This is not the first time already! During my fifth birthday, he arranged two of them for me. And a week after that, I had to deal with three of them. Last month, I painstakingly denied six of them and now I'm handling them again!" Rachel shouted indignantly.

"Your father is just finding you a better suitor so that he can take care of you for your whole life," Kori explained.

"I want to discover it myself, he just don't give me freedom," Rachel stared out of the large windows. "Have you ever experience freedom after you start working here?"

Kori was startled by the question. She froze and sagged her shoulders. After the age of twelve, Kori Anders had to work in the palace to support her family of five, her parents, two younger siblings, and herself. Seven years of working in the palace was dreadlyful and miserable. Once every two months, she could only send her wages secretly at night with the help of a low-ranked servant. In these seven years, she had no liberty. The furthest place she traveled was to a church, which just stood beside the castle. And because she had no holidays, she had not seen any of her family since then.

"Freedom is something that everyone wants wherever you are. You always wanted freedom from rules. But think about it, doesn't everyone wants freedom? Doesn't your parents want it too? They have been living miserably in this palace for a long time. Why? It's because they are monarchs," Kori sighed. "People are living with fear on the outside of this palace. Fearing they may be killed by the royalty, by us, by the people who are living here. So many people wanted to assassinate us. You should be glad that you have a sanctuary here."

Rachel felt guilty. Guilty for bringing the sad things that Kori did not want to talk about. Most of all, she felt guilty because of herself. People wanted to assassinate them is mainly due to their fault in the first place. If there wasn't any rulers in the world, people would be living in peace. It seemed right for the rulers to make any decisions of the citizens, but to the citizens, they were holding on to their liberty, and not letting them go. It seemed righteous for people to assassinate the royalty, but to them, they assassinators were threatening them, causing them to put their life on the line.

"How I wish there's no such thing as king and queens," Rachel whispered after Kori left her room.

* * *

I told you so! It's lame isn't it? Oh and please tell me what this should be rated as: T or K or K+. Thanx


	2. Chapter 1

Another chapter... And thanks for reading the story. And now... The Reveal of Dick Grayson. Happy? And I just found out my story looks like "Romeo and Juliet".

* * *

**Love Story**

_**Chapter 1:** _

Light. Party. Bands. Streamers. Gown. Balls. King. Queen. Palace.

"Long live King Trigon! Long Live Queen Arella!" echoeing through the ellegant walls of the palace were the greetings given by the riches and Royals.

It was the anniversary of King Trigon and Queen Arella's wedding. People from far and wide came to celebrate the auspicious day. Of course, the arrogant king only gave out invitations to rulers and the riches, never bearing thoughts for the other residents under his control.

Royal maids and servants donned suits given by the queen. Kori wore a flawless black maid outfit and a white apron with curvy trims ties at the waist level. Rachel, who had just turned 13 five weeks ago, put on a caribbean blue tube dress that hung loosely down on the ground. Instead of her lips curving upwards, she was mad. Her father used his advantage of this party to introduce princes to her. Again.

"Can you just wait for a minute," Rachel whined.

"You have to come out now, young lady. Don't make me tear down the door and pull you out of this room," Queen Arella fiddled with the door knob.

"Alright alright," Rachel opened her room and pulled a long face.

"I hope you will understand how hard your father did to invite those princes to come to the party. Even if you don't like them, at least pretend and greet them," Arela glared at her daughter. "Understand?"

"Understood."

**RXR**

After rejecting several princes, Rachel came across Prince Garth. Prince Garth was a charming boy. However, as a spoilt child, he was only devoted to princesses like Rachel. He began to drool at the lovely sight as Rachel stood up and perched her hips. Rachel was disgusted and grimaced at the sight.

"Thou art fair, my lady," Prince Garth bowed and kissed the back of Rachel's hand. "Shall we walk?"

"Go away," Rachel warned.

"I am truly glad to meet a fine lady like you. My heartbeat quickens and my cheeks coloured as I am around you," the prince flattered.

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled and stomped away up to the balcony.

**RxR**

"Hey," a dark-haired lad called out.

Rachel turned around and met his eyes. They were deep dark blue, the most nicest shade of blue she had ever seen. The boy was dressed in a dirty grey shirt that was obvioulsy too large for him. He wore a brown belt that had kept his dagger in place, and also wore baggy trousers. Rachel's stomach seemed to be filled up with millions of fluttering butterflies and her heart was beating madly. She had never felt like that before.

"Sorry, my Princess, would you forgive me? I did not notice it was you, the Royal as I come up here. Please accept my apology," the boy bowed.

"I... I..." Rachel stammered. _What has he done to me?_

"What are you doing here? I don't remember my father invited you over," Rachel asked as she regained her composure.

"Oh... Sorry. I think it's better for me to leave," the boy turned and hurried down the spiral stairs.

"Uh... Wait!" Rachel ran towards the stairs.

The boy stopped. He turned and faced her. As their eyes met again, the feeling started again, not only Rachel, but the anonymous street lad.

"You have not told me your name yet," Rachel panted, lacking of stamina.

"You can call me Dick. Dick Grayson," the boy introduced and went up to meet with the princess.

"Dick... Well... It's hard to remember... Do you have a simpler name?" Rachel asked.

"Well... What do you like my name to be called?" Dick questioned.

"Well... I think... Robin... Robin is a nice name," Rache beamed.

"Uh... Yea. So from now onwards, you have this special privilege to call me 'Robin'," Dick exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn. It's only fair to you if you can pick me a name," Rachel smiled.

"Well... Raven. 'Raven' is a pretty good name. And what's more, these are names of birds," Dick said.

"Good. So, we can be like brother and sister," Rachel smiled. "I have always wanted a brother."

"Same."

"Rachel! Come down at once!" Arella shouted.

"The street rat! I don't remember you're invited. And stay away from my daughter. Don't ever see her again! Guards! Get that lad out!" Arella ordered and pulled Rachel down.

Rachel's face was smeared with tears, "Goodbye, Robin."

Dick climbed out and down the window and slowly acrobatted himself down within seconds in a swift move that the guards managed to lose him.

Later that night, Rachel saw a note at her window latch. It said:

_Dear Raven, _

_It is really nice meeting you. I really wish I can see you again. But, I must really get going. My brther, Victor, found a job for me at a country far away. I am gone by tonight. I will treasure this friendship that we shared forever. _

_I hope fate will befall us someday to meet again._

Rachel wept silently, clutching the peice of note near her chest. She did not understand. She just barely met the boy for an hour and now he was gone, she was extremely sad. She was scared. When she was near him, there was a sense of relief and trust. She was who she is around him. Now her protector was gone, fear and sadness engulfed her.


	3. Chapter 2

RxRfannnnn: you are soooo correct. Yea. They had forgotten each other...

Okay, I know some of you may be wondering why I chose Cyborg as Robin's brother. That's coz' I am trying to include all the main characters of Teen Titans

**Love Story**

_**Chapter 2: **_

It was Princess Rachel's birthday again. This time, she turned seventeen. King Trigon invited many people, and because of her kindness, he finally got convinced to invite all the citizens of his land.

Rachel had already thrown all her memories down the rubbish chute as if they were nothing. She had became a more serene and hopeful person. Everyone in the country respected her as she respected them. Due to her fame and favour of the citizens, King Trigon became more famous. Everyone wanted to settle in his land.

The hall was crowded with people. Many of them, in fact, all of them wished her a happy birthday. The princess was happy, she seemed happy. But deep down inside, something had been bothering her for years.

Whenever a party was held in the palace, the first thing she did was to stand at the gate, waiting. For whom, she did not know, she just had the urge of waiting for someone. Then, when she was disapponted, she would go up to the balcony and stare at the dark velvet sky. And she hoped...

Early before her birthday party even started, she had already changed into a beautiful white gown and ran down to the gate and wait as usual. Many of the early-birds greeted her.

"Princess, King Trigon wanted to see you," a royal guard, Mal Duncan, rushed towards her.

"Yes, sir," Rachel smiled warmly.

"Oh and happy birthday." Raven hesitated to leave, but she knew it must be something important that her father called her to meet him. She took aa last glance and turned back, heading to the hall.

**RxR**

"Darling, I'll now introduce you to Prince Wally. Wally West," King Trigon stood up and bowed to the young dashing prince.

"Father, I thought we agreed to no more of this sort," Rachel shot a death glare at her father.

"Child. Don't be rude in front of our guest. Greet them NOW!" he belllowed.

"Yes, father," Rachel hung her head down. "Good evening young prince. I am happy to meet you. And I hope you'll enjoy yourself here."

"I am pleasant to see you too," the prince said it so quickly that it seemed like he was rambling nonsense.

"My lord prince, you are kind and wealthy. I hope you will heed my advice that you should not waste your time and money on me. I have already had a person in mind. And my father, King Trigon was going to trade your land for the exchange of me. I hope you can understand," Rachel lied, but still spoke the truth about her father.

"You... You swindler. This is outrageous! How can you treat your daughter that way! I am going to tell father. And thank you for your advice, my princess. I'll take my leave now, will you excuse me?" Rachel nodded and the Prince Wally left.

"Here you go again! What in the world are you thinking of?" King Trigon stormed off.

"Dick Grayson isn't it?" Kori emerged from the shadows. "I knew the story. It's that boy. Am I right?"

"How do you know that?" Rachel was shocked. Not only because that Kori knew why, but also because the riddle was solved. She knew why she always waited at the gate, she knew why she was upset, she knew why her favourite place was the balcony— the place they first met.

"Come on. Let's go gown to the ballroom," Kori nudged her to move.

**RxR**

They ballroom was filled with excitement and noises. Everyone was waltzing as a classical song was played by the violists. Rachel's amethyst eyes swept across the whole hall. With a sigh of disappointment, she went up to the balcony.

The clear June breeze kissed her cheeks and caressed her hair like a loving mother's touch. Tinges of sadness soon overwhelmed her. If she could prevent anything from happening earlier, she would definitely stop Kori from making her realise she was waiting for Dick. It was even better if she did not know the truth. Tears trickled down her soft cheeks sub-consciously.

"Rachel, everyone's celebrating, come on," Kori called from the spiral staircase and Rachel was jolted out of her thoughts.

Rachel went down and a short boy was grinning at her, "Dear Princess, I'm Garfield Logan, prince of Kingdom Patrom." [1]

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored him. "May I have a dance?"

Rachel walked away, but stalked by Garfield. _It seemed like the only way to keep him from pestering is screaming at him._

"Hey, do you know why the cookie weet to see the doctor? It's because—"

"Shut up, freak!" Rachel stomped away.

[1] I seriously have no idea where is Beast Boy from so I came up with a land call "Patrom".

* * *

Okay... So, I have a question for you: Since I'm trying to recruit all the main characters, should I also include Terra and Slade? Please tell me ASAP :)


	4. Chapter 3

Okay! I'm back! Sorry for being slow but... I have a special reason. My common tests and class tests are coming (this week and next week and the week after), and also Chinese New Year. So it's like in school, I'm busily staying back almost everyday, and there's still a pile of homework waiting for me at home. During the weekends, I'm helping to decorate the living room. So, no time! And just telling ya' that I'll probably be more slower next time. Please be patient.**

* * *

**

**Love Story**

_Chapter 3:_

"Chill, I was just—"

"I don't want to hear!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel Roth!" the king, who had been watching them the whole time, shook his head. "Come up here immediately!"

Rachel climbed up the white stairs and prepared for the worst in her father's wrath. She took each step timidly and slowly, hoping to prolong the time. As she met her mother's gaze, she noticed that she was _smiling_?

"Rachel Roth! How could you misbehave yourself in front of the prince? He could be our money machine!" King Trigon thundered.

"Calm down, my lord, I think there's a chance for these two. The prince seems to be interested in our daughter. If he wishes for her more than anything, he'll come to us," Queen Arella placed her hands on the king's shoulders.

"If this is well, you may leave," the king exhaled.

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Just leave," Queen Arella motioned her to step out of the gallery.

Rachel grinned and proceeded down. She glanced up at the gallery and saw no one. "Yes! No parents, more fun!"

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love tha way you lie_

All of a sudden, the sea of crowd in front of Rachel parted and a charming young man materalised in fromt of her. He had spiky hair, and a pair of blue eyes, as bright as the sky, but as they bored through her, they seemed as deep as the ocean. Rachel felt something familiar about the boy.

"Sorry, but have I seen you before?" Rachel looked at the teenager. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie. _Could it be... _

"No way," she shook the thought out of her mind.

"Good day isn't it? This whole place is filled with anticipation," the boy smiled cockily, "Raven?"

"What the..." Rachel's eyes were brimmed with tears, and she hugged the boy impulsively. "I... I... You came back..."

"Come on, you're not as young as used to be anymore. Stop crying," the boy soothed her and stroke her soft silky hair.

"Robin..."

"This place is too crowded, let's go to the garden. Then I'll explain everything to you," Dick smiled warmly as Rachel looked up.

**RxR**

A gentle breeze blew onto their faces. It was already midnight. The serenity of the night was only shattered by the howl of the wind. The leaves rustled and the trees bowed to them. They walked under the peaceful glow of the moon which held a mysterious aura. Everything _seemed _fine.

"I go by the name of Richard now," Dick started.

"Hmm?"

"When I was in Gotham with my parents and brother, we were involved in a circus act. Not soon after, they were killed."

"I'm sorry," Rachel frowned.

"It's okay. They were murdered. I knew someone was fiddling with their instrument. But... But I did not have the courage to tell them. And... I was there too, when they fell," Dick sobbed, but his eyes, his blue eyes were now engulfed with fire. "I'll always remember the man, the one single man, who killed my parents."

"What about your brother?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Well, he was my adoptive brother. A few years, a war broke, we're seperated," Dick paused. "I was then adopted by King Bruce, King of Gotham. I've searched him for many years, but to no avail."

Rachel frowned. Dick strolled towards the lake in front of the garden. There, stood his reflection, so cold and so liveless. Many years had passed, but still a cloud gloom followed wherever he went. The adonis sighed and sat on the grass. Rachel sat beside him, shoulders sulked. She had no idea all the bad things happened to him for all these years. They were like plague, like a disease, clogging up his mind, making him so desperate about live.

"Well, let bygones be bygones. I'll help you find your brother. My father's soldiers are good at finding missing people," Rachel tried to brighten up his mood.

Dick smiled and threw a smooth pebble, which skidded quite some inches before sinking, "What about you, my princess?"

"Wow, you're good at this game," Rachel said as she threw a pebble which sank after skidding once.

"Now you're changing the subject," Dick looked at her.

Rachel sighed. Her life wasn't better compared to him.

"These few years... I don't know what had happened to me. Depression, anger, I just don't know. But I'm glad you're back," the princess closed her eyes as her head rested on Dick's shoulders. "Things changed. A lot. Time passed quickly. Still remember four years sgo, at the balcony?"

"Definitely. But some things have not change, like you. Still beautiful and childish."

"What!" Rachel rosed from her calm composture and gave Dick a slight puch on his shoulders.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Consequences for saying me chidish," Rachel smirked.

"My, my, little Raven is still as immature as always," Dick teased and ran around the grass patch.

"Stop there, you bird brain!" Rachel shouted as she chased Dick.

The two birds ran across the grass patch, chasing each other. Dick caught her waist as pushed her down to the ground. Their exaustion turned into calm breathing,slowing leaning towards each other. Only a few inches apart...

"Rachel Roth!" a ear peircing vioce broke the silence and both birds turned and stared at the source.

* * *

So... Like it? Hate it? Please review. Ohhh... And yes. The song is 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Actually, I wrote 'Love Story' but I was listening to that song and I thought it fits the scene a lot coz' they all miss each other dearly and unknowingly. So... if you disagree, yea, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for your patience and comments. It comes with a reward too: 2 new chapters of LOVE STORY! I know it's like so short, but my brains are so exausted after all the exams... And, cuz... that stupid and idiotic computer is dead and I cannot restore anything into my new computer! I tried for like so many months but it was so epic failure. I'll try to update more often now since I've installed open office in my new computer and my exams are over. I still hate that dumb computer. It's summer now, and it's so hot here. Well, wish you have a fruitful summer! Enjoy :)

[Sorry for spelling/grammar errors]

* * *

Previously...

"These few years... I don't know what had happened to me. Depression, anger, I just don't know. But I'm glad you're back," the princess closed her eyes as her head rested on Dick's shoulders. "Things changed. A lot. Time passed quickly. Still remember four years sgo, at the balcony?"

"Definitely. But some things have not change, like you. Still beautiful and childish."

"What!" Rachel rosed from her calm composture and gave Dick a slight puch on his shoulders.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Consequences for saying me chidish," Rachel smirked.

"My, my, little Raven is still as immature as always," Dick teased and ran around the grass patch.

"Stop there, you bird brain!" Rachel shouted as she chased Dick.

The two birds ran across the grass patch, chasing each other. Dick caught her waist as pushed her down to the ground. Their exaustion turned into calm breathing,slowing leaning towards each other. Only a few inches apart...

"Rachel Roth!" a ear peircing vioce broke the silence and both birds turned and stared at the source.

* * *

**Love Story**

**_Chapter 4:_**

"M... Mother?"

"Good evening, my Queen. And... my lord."

King Trigon glared daggers at the handsome prince, "What are you doing here with my Princess?"

"I was—"

"The street rat, isn't it? It seems that you've found fortune over these few years... But a rat is still a rat, you're not suppose to see my daughter here," Queen Arella snorted and held her head up high.

"But Mother! He's a prince now. He's not a street rat anymore! You can't—" Princess Rachel agued indignantly, but was cut off by her father.

"Darling, go back to your room now. Your mother and I have a few words to share with this str..." King Trigon cleared his throat, "I mean young man."

"But—"

"IN. NOW!"

Princess Rachel cried as she fled back to her own room. It was dim-lit, with dark purple wallpaper and books were kept neatly in the shelves. Glitters were scattered everywhere, and dark statues finished the touch-up of making it seems Gothic.

"Rachel..." a few soft knocks on the door could be heard

"Kori?" Princess Rachel hesitated, then sighed, "come in."

Kori stepped into the room and teased, hoping to brighten princess's mood, "You're room is as dark as always."

Princess Rachel chuckled, "You think?"

"You know, you think what you wanted may give you happiness, but does it really work this way?" Kori tapped Rachel's sulking shoulders. "Supper?"

"Kay," Princess Rachel managed to put up a smile.

Kori left Rachel's room and proceeded to the kitchen. Rachel sat cross-legged, pondering over what her nanny had just told her...

**RxR**

"I believe that this is the first time you have reurned since you left four years ago."

"Yes, my lord," Prince Richard bowed.

"Bruce adopted you."

"Correct."

"No wonder..." King Trigon mumbled. "So the boy whom his parents were killed in the circus act is you..."

Prince Richard kept quiet, he did not want to raise the incident up again.

Queen Arella pointed at him, "I forbid you to see my daughter again."

* * *

Okay... So from now onwards, I'll start calling Dick Grayson as Richard.


	6. Chapter 5

Wow, 2 and a half hours in my hot and stuffy room just to produce such a short chapter? Urghh...

* * *

**Love Story**

_**Chapter 5:**_

"What? I—"

"Leave now."

"Yes, my Queen," Prince Richard bowed before walking out of the palace, sad.

He rode his white horse [1] to the nearby forest. He sighed, admiring the bright full moon. He threw a round pebble into the lake, thinking what he did today.

_Flashback_

"Father, it's Princess Rachel's seventeenth birthday today," he exclaimed.

"Princess Rachel? From Azarath?" King Bruce queried.

"Yes Father, may I visit her?" Prince Richard's eyes were filled with hope.

"Alright, son. Be careful. King Trigon is an impulsive man."

"I've learnt a lot in these few years training with you," Prince Richard smiled.

"I'll ask the servants to prepare the gifts for you," King Bruce offered.

"No thanks. I'll give her something special my own..." Richard grinned.

"As you wish," King Bruce clapped his hand. "I've a meeting with the allied countries, see you back, son."

Prince Richard bowed and went into his room to change into a tux. He clutched a necklace tight in his hands. The necklace was made of silver, with a few words engraved on it:

"Birds of a feather

flock together"

He skipped happily out of his palace, excitement bubbled in him

_End of flashback_

Price Richard spread his black jacket out on his horse's back and took out the neclace.

"Guess I'll never have a chance to give it to her..."

His gaze soon fixed on the palace. It was an hour passed midnight. Other than the hall, all lights were out. He caught a glimpse of a faded light coming from a room. A wave of familarness swept across his mind. The memories of the past was vague, he was not sure whether if the room belonged to Rachel.

Without a second thought, he tucked out his shirt and pulled out his tie, and began racing towards the back gate of the palace.

He jumped over the gate and looked around. He was in the garden. He saw a tall tree, with its branches almost reaching the windows of the room. _Not all that bad..._ The prince smirked and began climbing up the tree.

Upon reaching the window, he took a glance in. He grinned, it was Rachel's room. She was lying on her bed, with her back facing him. Thankfully, the window was not closed. Agility came in handy, he leaped in the room without a sound.

"Hey, Raven..." Richard whispered.

No respond.

"Okay..." Richard sighed. He looked at the sleeping beauty. She always seemed frustrated and troubled, but she looked peaceful and free when she was asleep. Who knew how sleep could change a person so much.

He left her birthday present on her bedside table. He scribbled a note on her notepad and placed in under the necklace.

Richard sat on her bed, stroking her silky hair and whispered, "Happy belated birthday, Raven."

Raven unconsciously moved towards Richard and snuggled close to him. She smiled. He smiled too. A breeze swept in. Richard gently touched her cheeks as she curled into a ball. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of burden. Everytime when he was with her, he felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest. He felt comfortable. He felt happy and relaxed. He felt... a sense of belonging.

Sun was inching its way up. It was his time to go. He stood up and pulled her blaket up to her neck and leaped back to the tree. Richard took a last glace and hopped down.

**RxR**

"Urghh..." Princess Rachel stretched her arms.

She caught a sight of a shiny object. _A _necklace?

She saw a note:

_Raven,_

_Happy belated birthday. Actually I wanted to give you this personally and put it on you myself, but I guess I don't have a chance to do it. Hope you like your present. _

_Wanna meet? Forest at seven, night._

_Robin_

"Forest? Seven? Night? You're on," Rachel grinned.

A brand new day, a brand new beginning.

[1] I wanted this story to be set in the monarchy era, so Richard would be riding on a horse. I know it's kinda weird but too "monarchy era" seems unreal and also too fantasy-ish, so I added modern things in.

* * *

Nice? Any suggestions? Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

It's a little too long... I guess? You can skip the first 3 quater of the chapter, cuz it's all nonsense :) There's a lot of spelling and grammar errors (again) here. Sorry.

Enjoy

* * *

**Love Story**

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Good morning, Father and Mother," Rachel greeted.

"You seemed happy today," Queen Arella smiled.

"Oh... It's nothing."

"Kori, bring Rachel her breakfast," Queen Arella ordered.

"No thanks, I had my breakfast earlier. Can I visit the city?"

"Why?" King Trigon butted in.

"Just visiting the citizens... as usual. And I won't be home until night time," Rachel tried to convince her stubborn father.

"So soon?" King Trigon started to doubt, "They'd just met you yesterday."

"Uh... I..."

"Seeing the rat again isn't it?"

"No... I..."

"Darling," Queen Arella sighed. "There are so many princes in the world, but why? Why? You just have to choose him?"

"Then why? There are so many princes in the world, but why did you only forbid me to choose him? Anyway, we're just friends," Rachel crossed her arms.

"He kissed you—!"

"Almost. Almost kissed me," Rachel corrected.

"No," King Trigon smashed his fists on the table.

Queen Arella and Rachel turned to look at him. Even the servants were shocked.

"I said NO," King Trigon bellowed. "From now onwards, you are NOT allowed to step out of this palace without my permission."

"But Father—"

"In your room now!"

Rachel ran into her room and locked her door. She cried and buried her face in her pillow. Kori knocked on her door. However, she pretended that she had not heard her.

"Princess? I know you're in there. I just wanted to tell if you need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you."

Rachel stoppped sobbing and told Kori, "Kori, can you help me pass the message to Rob— I mean Richard that I am sorry."

Kori sighed and promised her. With that, she left the palace hurridly and headed to Gotham.,

**RxR**

"What? Did she tell you anything more?"

"I'm sorry, Prince Richard. Princess Rachel only told me that she is sorry."

"It must be the meeting tonight..." Prince Richard muttered under his breath.

"Yes?" Kori raised her brows.

"Um... It's nothing."

"Okay. I have to go back now, my lord does not know I'm visiting Gotham. Will you please excuse me?"

"Yes, yes. Sure," the young lad faked a smiled.

_It must be Trigon. Or else how would Raven be sorry? _Richard thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Richard turned around and saw King Bruce.

"Rachel isn't it?"

"No..." Richard trailed off.

"You like her."

**RxR**

Night began to fall. Raven was at the balcony again.

Richard sneaked in the palace without any guards noticing him. His first instinct was to go up the balcony.

"The balcony has a nice view of the city."

Rachel spun around, suprised by the voice.

"How... How did you know...?"

"Instincts... I guess," Richard stood beside her.

"I mean how did you get pass the guards?"

"I'm a street rat."

"A former street lad," Rachel looked at him, and their eyes met.

Richard chuckled, "Looks like everyone's right about you."

"What?"

"You're a fair princess who doesn't look down on anyone."

Rachel smiled and continued admiring the city. She started to moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"How's the present?"

"Good... Not that bad..." Rachel teased, her face betrayed no emotions.

Richard chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... Just that, you don't sound like what you feel."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you have not told me when's your birthday, so I can give you a present."

"Hmm... It's already passed."

"Come on..." Rachel pouted.

"If you want to know... You'll have to..."

"That's not funny... hahahaha... Stop that..."

Richard smirked as he tickled Rachel. His agile fingers ran up and down her sides mercilessly.

"You know, you look cute when you smile."

Rachel stop laughing and look deep into Richard's eyes.

"Look, all I wanted to say is I..."

Queen Arella was standing at the stairs, watching the two teenagers the wole time, "Rachel Roth!"

The two birds turned to look at the enraged queen. She was... let's just say she was burning dangerously.

"Get down. Both of you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Queen," Richard took off his hat and bowed.

"Oh, stop flattering, you little... I told you not to meet my daughter again, and what are you doing? My patience has its limits, don't try and make me—"

"Mother!" Rachel glared at her mother.

"Get lost, you brat!"

"Mother! Even if you hate Prince Richard, at least show some respect to him!"

"Princess Rachel, it's okay. I'll go," Richard managed to put up a smile.

Rachel looked at Richard, tears brimmed her eyes. She fought very hard not to cry.

"Will you come back again?"

"Darling, just ignore the rat," Queen Arella's voice was filled with annoyance as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the adonis to leave. "He'll never come back."

Richard spared Rachel one last look. He went down the stairs.

"Please don't go..." Rachel whispered after Richard faded in her vision.

* * *

Please review =D


	8. Chapter 7

There's no school today, so I wrote 2 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Love Story**

_**Chapter 7:**_

That night in her room, Rachel took out her necklace and stared at it. Her gaze never broke, only that her eyes soften a little. She was in a world of her own. It seemed like eternity, until a few knocks broke her train of thoughts.

Rachel quickly hid her necklace under her pillow, "Who's that?"

"It's me, Kori. My Queen instructed me to bring in your supper."

Rachel opened the door, only allowed a little gap between the door and the wall, "It's okay. I'm not hungry." She then closed the door, and sighed.

Kori, although disappointed, kept a straight face. She entered the kitchen and dumped the supper into the trash bin.

"Rachel rejected the supper isn't it, Kori?"

Kori spun around to meet the gaze of the petite queen, "Yes, my Queen."

Queen Arella sighed, "That stubborn girl... I wonder if she got it from her father..."

**RxR**

"Father, I'm back."

"Disappointed?"

"No," Richard hung his head low.

"It's okay, son. You are such a handsome young man. There's a lot of girls who wanted to marry you," King Bruce smiled.

Richard looked up with a stern expression plastered over his face, "I'm interested in Rachel. And only Rachel!"

His father chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're like me when I'm around your age."

Richard rolled his eyes and went into his room.

**RxR**

The sky was splashed with warm hues of gold, orange and yellow as God himself had picked up his paint palette to play with his paint. The birds chirped happily, announcing a brand new day.

Rachel took a stroll in the garden. The morning dews were lazzing on the blades of the leaves as butterflies and bees fluttered among the flowers to collect nectar. She admired how freely the starlings and canary birds were flying. And living in a grand palace, she was a caged bird with its wings clipped.

A damsel in distress, waiting for a prince riding on a white horse to save her. These were all lies told in folk tales. They were fantasy which were not going to happen. She knew it all long.

"I wonder how Robin is doing..." Her mind wandered into her thoughts of Richard.

She mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking? Since when was I beginning to care for someone?_

"If only we could escape this horrible world and live our own lives..." Rachel smiled a robin hovered in front of her. She reached up and stretched up her fingers. The bird gently landed on her delicate finger. It began to sing, singing a cheerful song. Rachel stroked its soft brown feathers.

Soon after, the bird flew. Rachel lifted her head up and gently smiled at the soaring robin until it faded from her vision into the depth of the azure blue sky.

"If we have the fate to be together, we will meet soon..."

* * *

Good? Bad? I think I wrote too much fate and stuff in this story...


	9. Chapter 8

**Love Story**

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Father, I'm off," Richard informed. "And I'll not be back until midnight."

"So confident?" King Bruce smirked.

"Whatever..." Richard rode his white horse and left the palace.

King Bruce sighed, "That boy... He'll not... Forget it... It's better if he does not know..."

**RxR**

"Pss... Raven..."

"Hey! Rae...? You in there?" Richard glanced at the dim-lit room.

Richard scratched his head, "Don't make me climb up..."

Silence.

"You're so going to get it," Richard rolled up his sleeves and began climbing up the tree. "That's stupid... She's only at the second storey, how could she not have heard me..."

All of a sudden, Rachel's head poped out of the window and smirked, "Calling who stupid?"

"Rae...? Ah..."

"What the...? Are you alright?" Rachel glaced down at Richard who was crouching on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey! You've have to pay for this..." Richard pouted, teasing her.

"Oh yea... Aww... How is my Richard feeling? Oh gosh... Mummy will help you," Rachel mimicked his voice and laughed.

"Hey you!" Richard climbed up the tree again and pulled Rachel out of her room.

"Wha... What in the world are you doing?" Rachel shrieked and clung to Richard as he carried Rachel and swooped down the tree. "Ahhh...!"

It ended that Richard lost his balance and fell, bringing Rachel on top of him.

"Oww..." Rachel scowled. "Don't ever do that again."

"Hey, if you haven't noticed, I fell two times and this time, you're on top of me. You really haven't sustain any injuries."

Rachel blushed as she looked at the position they were in. She was sitting on his lap, with him lying down. He was wearing a white shirt and she herself was wearing a blue spagetti strap shirt and a pair black beach shorts. [1] Richard blushed too as he came to the realization.

She quickly got up and offered a hand. "Gee, thanks, who knows that the princess of Azarath can be so— "

"Hey! I snuck out just to see you. At least appreciate my kindness," Rachel said dramatically.

"More like I pulled you out of your room..."

Suddenly, heavy footsteps could be heard. Rachel covered Richard's mouth and peeked out, just to saw three guards patrolling the garden, "Sshh... they'll hear us. We've been so loud just loud just now. I think they are checking on us now."

"Hey... Rae—"

"Keep quiet, we'll be dead if they catch us."

The shuffling of footsteps faded, "I was wondering if you wanted go out to the forest."

Rachel looked at Richard as if he had two heads, "Me? Like this? I don't flaunt myself."

"Who told you to wear so little to cover up yourself. Come on," Richard went out through the back gate and climbed up his horse.

Rachel hesitated. "Come on, there's no wild beast out there to eat you. Even if there is, I'll protect you."

Rachel pouted as Richard hauled her up his horse. "Ohh, I'm protected. I feel so safe," her voice dripping with sacarsm.

Richard laughed. Rachel gripped Richard waist as the white horse gallop past the meadows towards the forest. She shut her eyes tightly as it sped past. Richard turned back just in time to see how cute Rachel looked as the wind blew her silky violet hair. He smirked.

Once he was there, he turned round and noticed that Rachel had not loosen her grip yet. "Are we there yet?"

A nasty thought came into Richard's mind, "Hmm... Nope. I... I think we're lost."

Rachel flung open her eyes, and look around her, just to find out Richard lied to her.

"Got you," Richard whispered in her ears.

"You... You! Lier," Rachel crossed her arms. "And wipe that smirk off your face!'

"You know, you look cute when you're mad."

"What?"

The adolescents' eyes met. The stared at each other.

"I... I er... kind of like you...'

"W... What?"

[1] Yea, I know this is like in the middle age era thinggy, but a princess really wear a dress everytime? I mean, for their whole life, they only wore dresses? Who knows what they wore at night. So I made Rachel wore clothes OTHER THAN A DRESS. And who kows, may be they were the ones who invented spagetti straps shirts and beach shorts.

* * *

So? Told ya' I have a suprise for you. *winks*

Please review. Thanks^^


	10. Chapter 9

Ok. Sorry for the delay. Here ya' go! It' a **twist**!

Beware oof spelling

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 9:_

"You know, I... We can't be together."

Richard looked into her eyes, her eyes were filled with sorrow, despair, and _hurt_...

"Why...? Why can't we?" Richard took hold of Rachel's shoulders and shook violently. "Is it because of your father? We can escape this town, and do whatever we wanted to. Close your eyes, think about the wonderful future we can have. Just please..."

"No... I... I am not worthy for your love. And besides, my father, he..."

"Raven! I... I... please..." Richard wrapped his strong arms around Rachel's waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Get your filthy hands of Princess Rachel!"

Both birds looked towards at the source of the voice.

Richard froze, like he had stopped time. Suddenly, images of his childhood days flashed in his mind. All he could see was when his parents fell and crashed onto the ground. He saw blood oozing out from their wounds. He saw how ugly it was when their joints were dislocated and protruding out at the wrong angle. He saw the murderer, an image that he could not bear to forget. All he could hear was the screams of disgust and shock. He heard himself cry. He heard the evil laughter of the murderer. He was lonely. He was scared. He felt pain.

The forest was silent except for the wind. Richard changed, his facial expression turned into something deadly.

Rage started in his face. At the end of his nose. A heat that washed slowly into his cheeks. "Why... Why you! You... Beast! You killed my parents... And you're... You're Raven's... Ahhh!" Down his neck, growing hotter and stronger. He whipped out his dagger and charged forward, but stopped abruptly, panting, trying as hard to cantrol his emotions. The heat reached his hands, oozing down his fingers like lava until it reached the very tips. Then it all came rushing back. From everywhere. From his fingers, from his toes, from his arms and legs and chest and exploded all togetherin his head. He roared with rage and pain and sheer disbelief and hurled himself into the water.

"Robin...? Robin!" Raven gaze swept across the lake, finding Richard.

She panicked when the water showed no sign of ripples and bubbling surfaces. The man pulled her arms towards him, but the stubborn princess shrugged it off.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty summoned me to sent you back home."

"Go away!" Rachel screamed. "Robin, where are you? Please, answer me! I... I..."

Rachel was beginnning to feel despair surging up her throat just when the waves crashed violently on the rocks caught her attention, "Robin! Robin!"

Robin clutched at his head and surged back to the shore, slipping, falling, lurching out of the water.

A wave of relief swept across Rachel's mind, she rushed towards the prince and helped him up hastily. Richard shrugged her hands off and dashed towards the mysterious man instead.

"You, you are the one who killed my parents!"

Rachel was shocked by what he said. She could not utter a single word.

"You, beast! Give me back my parents. Give them back to me! If it was not for you evil deed, they will not die. If it was not for your greed, I will not be an orphan. Bring them back now! You deserve to die, not them!" Richard screamed as if he was a mad man, tears soon cascaded down his face.

"General... General Wilson... Is this... Is this true?" Rachel walked over to Richard's side and placed her palm on his shoulder, but he pushed it off.

"Don't touch me!"

Rachel's eyes were now brimmed with tears. No matter how angry Richard was, he would not scold her, but yet... Her tears were glistening as they reflected against the pale moon light.

Richard yelled at the top of his lungs. "Go away! Go away! All of you! I do not need your concern! Shut the hell up! You!"

He pointed at General Wilson, "You! Get lost now!"

"And you!" he pointed at Rachel.

"You are one of them. I know, you knew all this thing the whole time, and you pretended to be close to me so that you can suceed in invading my country. I shoudn't have been your friend. I shoudn't have fell in love with you! I shoudn't even have met you in the first place! Bi—" Richard froze instantly.

Rachel, who just had been letting him vent his anger, suddenly gulped. Her face turned sour and she wished she had not heard him. She fled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

General Wilson smirked, "My, my... Poor Richard... What does the arrogant prince get in the end? Nothing."

Richard stood rooted to the ground. He then fell onto his knees, crying. Richard slapped himself repeatedly and he wished he had not said all those things to Rachel just to vent his anger. She had been worried and flustered about him when he plunged into the water. And back then, she was always there when he needed somebody. And now, this is how he reciprocated Rachel.

* * *

So...? Please review :)


	11. Chapter 10

Good, so here it is. I fast forward after the "evil laugh" part of this chapter. So it'll not be long-winded.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 10:_

"Your Majesty, _he_ found out what happened, when he was a kid."

"Good, make sure he stays away from my daughter."

"He already did. He'd hurt her."

"What? Is she all right?"

"No, that's not what I meant. As in, he had hurt her verbally. There is a high chance that that Princess Rachel will be avoiding him."

King Trigon chuckled, "Good. As for your reward, you'll be titled the lead commander for the war. "

Both men let out an evil laugh.

**RxR**

It has been three weeks, Richard and Rachel had not seen each other after what happened that day in the forest. June had passed, and it was almost August now. The stars twinkled brightly in the velvet sky. Rachel stared at the stars, lost in her own mind. The serenity of the night was only broken by the howl of the wind. Everything seemed perfect, but somehow, there was something amiss.

Rachel walked under the gentle glow of the moon which held a mysterious aura. The green leaves swayed from side to side, as if dancing around with their friends. The trees shook forward and backwards, like bowing their heads to the princess. Rachel smiled. She always loved the nature. She closed her amythest eyes and took a deep breath as the wind pass by.

She thought about the past. It was not that Richard had not come to find her. In fact, he did, everyday. But Rachel chose to ignore the fact that he still cared for her. She ran away and went into hiding whenever he came. She is not angry because Richard almost called her a bitch. She just could not believe that Richard accused her of what she did not do. She trusted him so much that she could even put her life on the line for him, and yet, he did not believe her. She knew how he felt when the murderer of his parents were on her father's side, but that did not given him any reason to call her a bitch.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and tore off the necklace. She looked at the delicated necklace. _Maybe you and I are not meant to be together, I'm sorry._ She thrust the necklace out to the lake. Tears rolled down her pale face. She took one last glace at the sparklng water and then walked away, with pain.

Richard knew that she would not see her, so he had been following her the whole time. His heart wrenched when he saw her throwing the necklace into the lake. _Why did she not understand me?_

He came out of hiding when Rachel left. He scanned at the water. He heard the waves colliding with the rocks. He took in the scent of the salt water. Richard stepped forward the the shoreline. He caught a glimpse of something glittering in between the smooth pebbles. He jogged up to the spot and gasped. He could not believe what he saw.

"W...What the?" He picked the small object up and glaced at it, "How can this be? I... I mean... Didn't she throw it away...?"

His lips turned into an upward curve. _Maybe we are really meant to be together, somehow._ He hurriedly slipped into Rachel's palace.

**RxR**

"Raven! Raven!"

Rachel looked down from her window, she knew who it was, but she was just curious. She rolled her eyes and went back into her reading. Part of her told her to ignore, but another part told her to forgive and forget.

"Rachel... please... I..."

"Hey! What are you doing here!" The guards glared at Richard. "Get lost!"

Rachel was shocked at the loud booming noise. Her eyes widen and looked down to see what the commotion was about.

A man chuckled darkly as he came out from the shadow, "My poor Richard... Or is it Dick?"

"Shut the hell up, general," Richard scowled.

"Hahaha... Not general anymore, I'm the lead commander now."

"No, Slade. You don't have to tell him so much. Just send his corpse to Bruce."

"F... Father?" Rachel mumbled to herself.

Just then, a few knocks could be heard. Rachel hastily opened the door, but her eyes never leaving the window. "Princess, I have brought you your supper. Princess... Princess? Um...? Princess, are you all right?"

Rachel was interrupted out of her tracne, "Uh... Yea. I just..."

Kori put down the tray of supper on the table and look over to the window and saw King Trigon, Slade Wilson, the guards, and Richard...?

"Oh dear, he's not going to make it pass King Trigon and commander Wilson," Kori sighed as Rachel looked at her.

"Slade..." King Trigon nodded at him.

Slade Wilson grinned. He went up and punched Richard in the gut. Richard was suprised by thee sudden punch and dropped the necklace. He grimaced in pain.

"Aww... Does it hurt? Come, come, come to Daddy Bruce now," Slade mocked. "I thought a prince under Bruce would be strong. Tsk tsk... You are such a disgrace to you father, and his country, a country that is known for their martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills.

"Yea. I'll show you," Richard tried punching his gut, but he dodged every move. When he was about to mock at him again, Richard finally kicked him straight in the face.

"You know, boy. It's not a good idea to get Slade mad," Slade charged forward and hit him continuously in the cheeks, gut, and chest. Richard spat out some blood and Rachel gasped.

Rachel looked at Kori as if she had two heads. "What?"

"Why aren't you shocked?"

"Oh, Commander Wilson and King Trigon had been doing these brutal acts before you were even born, My Princess," Kori said.

"What am I suppose to do? I mean I can't just let Robin die like this," Rachel panicked.

"I don't know... King Trigon and Commander Wilson are two stubborn men. I don't think anyone can help," Kori shrugged.

"But Robin will die!"

"I thought you said you don't care about him anymore, whether if he is alive or dead," Kori smirked. If it was not about the severity of the situation, Rachel would have laughed.

"Kori..." Rachel glared at her dangerously.

"All right, all right. I'll announce that it is supper then... hopefully... They'll back off..." Kori faltered, not knowing what to say next.

"Yea. It's a good idea, Kori! Then, I'll call someone to send Robin back!"

"Hm... If all is good, may I proceed—"

"Yes, yes. Just hurry!" Kori bowed and then left.

* * *

Aww... Raven still has feelings for Robin :)))

Please review


	12. Chapter 11

Hi! Another twist! I am so bored... so I hope you don't mind another twist...? And um.. I used quite _some_ vulgular words... So... Please don't read it if you... well, I just don't want the parents of underage children to PM me or sue me in court.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 11:_

"Your Majesty, your supper is ready. Do you wish to—"

"All right. I'm sick of wacthing this kid," King Trigon stomped away.

"Commander Slade, do you wish to join us? We've prepared your's too."

King Trigon bellowed, "Leave him to rot there."

Commander Slade bowed and spared Richard one last look before proceeding to the royal kitchen. Kori gave Rachel a winked before joining them.

Rachel sneaked out of her room and asked Mal Duncan [1] for help. He was a trusted guard who did not believe in using force to solve the problem. Rachel instructed him to sent Richard back to King Bruce and hired a doctor to follow him. She also passed him a piece of note, which was for King Bruce. Mal Duncan smiled and bowed before leaving the palace.

**RxR**

It was a fine morning. Raven woke up and stretched herself lazily. The first thing that she thought was Richard. Skipping her breakfast, she dressed herself and sneaked out of the palace with Mal Duncan and went to Gotham.

"Um..."

"We're from Azarath. I'm Rachel," Rachel panted as she spoke. She dare not tell the servant who answered the door that she was a princess, fearing that the servant would reject her.

Mal added, "We're here to visit Prince Richard."

"But King Bruce had instructed us not to welcome any Azarathians," the servant answered desperately.

"We're his friends," Rachel donned a serious expression on her face. "Please, let us in. I promise we'll not be here long enough for King Bruce to notice us."

"All right, well, honestly, he actually said that _a few_ Azarathians can set foot into the palace."

Rachel grinned as the servant took them to Richard's room. "This way, please."

**RxR**

"Prince Richard hasn't woke up since yesterday. Apparently, someone sent his him back and still hired a doctor to check on him. We do not know his or her name, if you two know who the helpful soul is, please do tell us. We would like to thank our benefactor," the servant said.

Mal and Rachel looked at each other. "Seems like you wanted to be alone with Prince Richard, then I'd better leave."

Rachel called out to the servant, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Babara."

"Mal." The trustworthy guard got the sign and left the room.

Rachel's gaze wandered all over Richard's body. His arm were bandaged, so did his leg, his head, and his stomach. She could see dried blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. There were purple-ish bruises all over his body. She placed her hand gently on his face, it was hot. _He must've gotten a cold yesterday._

She went to the kitchen and took an ice bag and put it on his forehead. She cleaned his face with water and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Just then, Mal knocked on the door and whispered, "Princess! King Bruce is here!"

Rachel hastily promptly and ran out of the palace.

Bruce went in Richard's room and his eyes widen as he saw not only an ice bag was placed on Richard's forehead, his face was cleaned and there was a basin of water beside the bed.

"Babara, did you do all this?" Bruce pointed at the basin of water.

The innocent maid shook her head and Bruce smirked.

**RxR**

"Oh, it's you again!"

Rachle smiled and greeted, "Hi Babara! How's Richard?"

The maid sulked, "Well, he hasn't woke up yet. The doctor said he has broken some bones, he'll be fine. The doctor put some kind of drugs that relieves his fever while asleep. By the way, are you the one who helped him clean up his wounds or...?"

Rachel thought for a while, not knowing whether should she tell her. She finally came to a decision, "Uh... Yes, please don't tell anyone about it."

"Well... Okay," Babara smiled.

Rachel cleaned Richard's face again, and well, apologized and talked to him. She somehow felt guilty and shameful. She left a while later.

**RxR**

"Arghh..."

"F... Father...?"

"Richard! Oh, for God's sake! Stop moving! You haven't fully recovered yet."

Richard looked down, filled with shame. "Father, I..."

"I know, son. You got into a fight with Slade and Trigon."

Richard was shocked, "How did you know?"

"I know more then you do," Bruce chuckled.

Meanwhile, Rachel was visiting Richard again. The cheerful servant led her to Richard's room.

Richard groaned, "Father, I... I've bring shame to the family and the country. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault either—"

"It's all that Rachel's fault!"

Rachel, who had been standing outside the door stiffened.

"Son, you must learn to stop pushing the blame to others."

"No, Father. It really was her fault! If she hadn't tell her father, I wouldn't be in this horrible state. Her dearest father and the stupid commander won't beat me up into this! Why can't she just understand me? I've tolerated her for the whole time. Did she do anything for me? No. All she did was to complain all the things to her father. At first I thought it was my fault the other day, but now I know that she was actually the one who is barbaric, just like her father. How stupid am I to think that we are meant to be together," Richard slammed his fist on his bed for emphasis. "Anyway, she's the daughter of that evil and ugly and subborn and violent beast. The world is big, there's a million of pretty girls out there. I can choose whoever I want and I'll really be happy if she goes to hell. I'm sick of her. I am sick of that whore, that bitch! And I hate that freak!"

Rachel couldn't stand it anymore, she bolted out of the palace.

"Rachel!" Babara called out. What she said caught the attention of Bruce and Richard.

"What the?" Richard snorted, "Let her go. She deserves it."

"You know, son. She's the one who sent you back and still hired a doctor to look after you. She visited you every day too, son."

"What? Father, you seriously believed every word she said? She must have been lying. Like I've said she's the daughter of Trigon. It's natural for her to lie."

"Son, look at this," Bruce took out a note form his pocket and pass to Richard.

_King Bruce,_

_I'm sorry for what happened to Richard. I apologize on the behalf of my father and his commade. Please forgive them. I have hired a doctor to look after him. He'll visit him every day until he has fully recovered. And please, I would appreciate if you keep this from Richard. _

_Thank you._

_-Rachel of Azarath_

"She must have faked the letter," Richard said in feign ignorance.

"She did send a doctor to check on you and visit you every day," Babara butted in.

"See? She's a nice girl. She's not like her father. You have just hurt her," Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Damn!"

[1] Remember him? Hes featured in the earlier chapter.

* * *

Yepp. Babara is the maid. I just don't know which character the maid should be, so I just wrote Babara because I am bored. And can you believe it? A princess doing all the work... Hm... She must be deeply in love with that retarded Richard.

Well...? Nice? Bad? Pathetic? Crappy?


	13. Chapter 12

Okay... Guess I'm too engrossed in making Richard sounds like a jerk that I totally went a little too far. It kinda went overboard and out of the plot. So yea, I'm gonna patch things up... And hopefully, it'll work. This chapter is seriously... dramatic? I don't know what word I should use for the description. But this chapter is somehow angsty.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 12:_

"Wait!"

Rachel ignored and continued running. Despite his injuries, Richard caught up with Rachel. They were already at the entrance village of Azarath.

"Wait! Let me explain... I real—" Rachel grabbed the opportunity to run into some dark alley of the small town. "Rae—"

Richard staggered into the alley and accidentally tripped. He groaned in pain. Rachel spun around and her eyes widen. She wanted to help him up, but after a second thought, she thought that it was the best for her to forget about him.

She paced around the town before heading back to her palace, fearing that Richard might be secretly tailing her.

She reached the back gate of the royal garden and stumbled onto a rock. Rachel landed on the ground with a loud thud. She was her necklace on the ground beside her, hidden by the weed. No, it was not her necklace anymore. She got up and swept the dirt off her knees, and realised she was bleeding. She had also sprained her right ankle. Rachel winced in pain. Hesitantly, she hobbled back to her own room without anyone noticing. She then dressed the bandage on her own.

**RxR**

Rachel went for a walk that night in the garden. She focused her gaze on the moon. She began to cry. She let herself out freely, she let her emotions go freely. Her tears, they were pure, with sadness, with grieve. She had been tricked over and over again. Her people see her as the strong and innocent speaker. She dares to disobey her father to do everything she thought that it was right. But inside, she was weak, she was so fragile. She was confined in her own cage. And for the first time that she truly _felt _something, she had to let go. She don't understand. Maybe she wasn't meant to love or be loved.

She sighed, "All good things come to an end, right?"

"Nothing is forever. Everything is just temporary."

She looked down and saw the necklace. A wave of realization hit her, she had bee standing on the same spot when she fell and when Richard fought her father. _Why the hell am I so fond of this place and this necklace?_

She shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to forget about the memories. She _needed t _o forget about _Richard._ Tears cascaded down her pale face.

"Raven?"

Rachel gasped as she heard the name, it was a nickname that only one person could use to call her. She wanted to forget him, but he woudn't let her.

"Raven."

Rachel turned around, ready to go when two strongs snaked around her waists. Rachel let out a deep sigh, and she struggled to get out of Richard's grasp. However, Richard hugged her tighter.

"Let me go, please, Richard." Richard eyes widened. She had stopped using his nickname.

The stubborn prince closed his eyes, "No."

"This is wrong. We shouldn't have done this. We shouldn't have met in the first place."

Hurt stung Richard's heart. He sure could hear his heart cracking. And then he realized, when he said those words, Rachel must have felt this way too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You did."

" I was just angry. I just let them out in a fit of my anger. I... I don't mean to hurt you. I'm... I'm sorry."

"You did! I can feel it. Everyone could. Just look at you in the mirror when you said it. You're angry, you hated me. But I'm glad, I'm glad that you did not hide your thoughts from me. Thanks for telling me we're through." Rachel broke into a whimper, she hated being so vunerable in front of anyone, especially him.

"No..." Richard turned Rachel around so that she was facing him.

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs gently and moved the strand of hair that was falling in front of her face aside.

"Give me one last chance."

It was now Rachel's turn to say no.

"Arghh... I shouldn't have said those words," Richard grabbed Raven's hands firmly and began to slap himelf.

Rachel lost control of herself and began to hit Richard very hard. Rachel's knees gave in and sank onto the ground, sobbing. Richard knelt beside her. His face was full of red marks while Rachel's hads were numb from all the hitting. She bitted her lips, this was the first night she let _all _her emotions out freely, without hesitation. She let out a bitter laugh.

"What a pathetic me."

"I'm sorry, I let you feel this way. I truly am! I swear!" Richard hugged Rachel as she leaned onto his muscular chest.

Rachel's sobs subsided and they grew tired. Richard slumped against the wall, hugging Rachel tightly. Rachel rested her head on his chest as their fingers interwinded each other. Together, the two adolescents fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hope you like it. I've spent 3 hours making this. So yea. Please please please please review :) I'd really like to hear what are your views of this chapter. Thanks. XP


	14. Chapter 13

HI! Thanks for the review. And this chapter is pretty much suckish. Cuz yea... Trigon and Slade are so evil... I feel like smashing their heads until their bones turned into bits.

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 13:_

Rays of light filtered through the leaves and branches, creating a tapesty of colors. They shone brightly onto the teenagers' eyes.

Rachel let out a soft yawn and snuggled closely into Richard's chest, refusing to wake up.

"Come on, Raven... It's morning..." Richard said huskily and moved slightly.

"Hm..."

"Raven..." Rachel shuddered as Richard's hot breath touched her neck.

"I'm tired..."

"Raven, if you don't get up..." Richard hissed warningly.

Rachel ignored him and he pouted playfully.

"What in the world are you doing?" A loud voice bellowed.

Rachel opened her eyes lazily and Richard and her gasped.

"Unhand my daughter!"

"Father!" Rachel scowled and refuse to move and cuddled against Richard instead.

"Raven! Your father's angry," Richard whispered into her ears.

Trigon grabbed Rachel's arm and yanked it way from Richard.

"Ouch...!" Rachel rubbed the red part of her arm after Trigon released his grasp.

"You're hurting her!"

"And you're not?"

"Slade," Richard hissed.

"Brat!" Slade pounced on Richard but luckily, Richard dodged his punch.

"Slade!"

Slade froze and turned to face Rachel, "Yes, my Princess?"

Trigon interrupted, "Make sure he's sent back to his nest. Oh, and deliver the message," and smirked.

"Father!" Rachel shot him a look and rushed to stop the fighting.

"Can you two stop it?"

Continued fighting.

"This is an order!"

"He started first!'

"He started first!"

Richard and Slade said the same thing at the same time, but both still did not put their guards down. Slade stared at him menancingly.

"Robin... Are you okay?" Rachel darted towards Richard when she saw Richard spitting out blood.

Richard staggered back carelessly and almost fell. It was when Rachel spotted a dagger being stabbed into Richard's stomach. Blood began to flow out of the wound and stained his white shirt. Rachel panicked. She forgot about everything around her, except for Richard.

**RxR**

"Is he going to be all right?"

"He's going to be fine, don't worry too much, Princess."

Rachel eyes wandered over Richard's calm face. She let out a deep sigh.

"Father! He's not fully recovered from the injuries he'd sustained that day! How could you do this to him?" Rachel was so pissed off when she saw her father standing outside her room.

He shrugged, "And shouldn't he be in the medical bay instead of you room?"

"And if you did not order Slade to beat him up, would he ended up wounded and be in my room?"

Trigon's face reddened as he could not think of anything reasonable to say, "What is this? Are you retoring me?"

Rachel remained emotionless even though he glared at her.

"Princess, Prince Richard will wake up soon," the doctor reassured her as he left her room. "Thankfully the stab isn't as deep as we thought it would be. Princess, may I leave now?"

Rachel heaved a sigh of relieve and permitted the doctor to leave.

"I'll tell Commander Wilson to look after hi, no big deal. I still have a counrty to rule," Trigon deadpanned.

"No thank you."

"Then I'll ask him to stand by your door and when the brat has awaken, he'll sent him back."

"Why are you so eager to sent him back?"

"No. Particular. Reason," Trigon's lips curved upwards slyly.

**RxR**

"R...Raven...?"

Rachel hurried to Richard's side and hugged him when he woke, "Thank God! You're awake."

Richard smirked, "So, you've already forgiven me?"

Rachel came back to her senses and deadpanned, "Hugging you does not mean I have forgiven you."

"Aww... I don't even know that Princess Rachel is so shy girl until she does not dare admit that she still love me," Richard smirked as he teased her.

"What? Is not that I don't dare, I just don'tlike admitting it," Rachel blushed and looked away.

"Ha! Caught you!" Richard wrapped his arms around her waist.

Realizing what she had just said, she blushed even harder. "You've just admit that you still love me."

"Stop being so childish," Rachel tried to cover up.

"Hmm... Let me think about it..." he pretended to think. "Nope, until you admit."

"What?"

"Stop trying to feign ignorance."

"Did I?" Rachel mimicked his actions when he pretended to think.

"Oh yes you did," Richard tickled her. He knew she was ticklish.

"Stop... hahaha... Stop! I mean it... hahaha..." Rachel blurted out.

"What the hell happened here?" Slade suddenly opened the door.

Slade had been talking to Trigon about their 'wonderful plan' when they heard muffled laughter coming from the room.

"Slade!"

"Yes, My Majesty?"

"Sent him back." he pointed to Richard. "And you, kiddo, stay away from my daughter."

Trigon once again dragged Rachel away as Slade hauled Richard out of the room. Rachel struggled not to cry. _We'd gottten so far, why must things be so difficult for us? We'd just get together agian, why must people threaten to break us apart like the last time? I'd never tell you this before, but you are really everything to me. And... I love you._

* * *

How dramatic is this... This is so pathetic and is getting from bad to worst. Yupp, I know... I almost failed my English exam. And my Mathematics aren't any better. MY GOD! I still have a Mathematics project to complete. bye.

~Pls review.


	15. Chapter 14

Quoththeraven1103: yepp. but now let's have a **LOVE TRIANGLE** time :)))

yea... quite depressing... hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 14:_

"Son. Who sent you back yesterday?"

"Well, I visited Princess Rachel, but..." Richard scratched the back of his neck. "What is it, Father?"

"It's Trigon. They're engaging a war... with us."

**RxR**

"Seems like you're a little to protective over my daughter, Slade."

"It is my duty to protect Princess Rachel from any unwanted..." Slade mulled over some words, then finally decide, "guests."

Trigon chuckled, "Seems to me, there's something more..."

**RxR**

"So... How are you? I mean... Well, you know what I meant."

"Fine. My injuries are recovering fast," Richard smiled, but the upward curve of his lips soon faded. A wisp of frown etched on his forehead.

Rachel noticed it, but stayed silent. None of them spoke for what it seemed like eternity.

Richard sighed as the hollow wind passed by them, picking up the fallen brown leaves as it swept. Summer had ended. The forest was a patch of land, yellow, red, and brown. [1]

Rachel faced him and raised her brow. Richard met her gaze. His blue eyes became dull and liveless. Rachel felt herself swimming in his blue eyes. She was sure that in his eyes, she saw, or rather _felt_, a flicker of sadness.

"What is it?"

"What?"

A frown shadowed Rachel's face. She peered at him.

"You know what I am talking about."

Richard's gaze hardened.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Rachel's eyes softened.

The two adolescents stood in silence again.

**RxR**

"Rachel," Trigon bellowed.

"Yes, Father?"

"Since all of you are here, I'll announce the good news."

Rachel had a bad feeling about it, she galced at Kori, who placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly.

Trigon cleared his throat, "My daughter, Princess Rachel of Azarath. And Slade Wilson, the lead commander of the upcoming war. I hereby pronounce, Princess Rachel of Azarath, to be bethrothed to Slade Wilson."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock, all her words got stucked in her throat. Kori looked at Trigon, then at Slade, disbelievingly. She also could not utter a single word. Queen Arella gaped at the scene, confused.

Slade gawked at Trigon, "I... I... This offer is too... big, I... I can't..." One part of him was shocked, but another part of him was smirking.

Trigon chuckled, "No, no, no... I have absolute trust in you, Wilson. I know you can take care of her. From now on, Rachel will be yours."

"I... I..." Rachel still could not register the fact that she was engaged to Slade Wilson.

"Rachel, my lovely daughter. I am very proud of you, You will marry him, after the war."

"But, Father! I... I don't love him, how could you..." Rachel's voice faltered.

"Dear," Arella beckoned Trigon to listen to her. He lowered his head and Arella whispered into his ear, "Dear... Why did you let our daughter get betrothed to _him_? He is a lead commander already, what is up with you lately?"

"Can't you see that he _loves_ our daughter? He is over-protective towards her."

"But he's... The difference in their age is too—"

"I know, but it's the only way for Rachel to stop thinking about Richard. We're attacking his country. Once she had learned about it, our plan will fail. She'll influence all my men. This concerns about our future, the future of country," Trigon whispered.

He cleared his throat again, "So... Slade Wilson, do you accept this—"

"Yes, I do," before Trigon finished his sentence, Slade answered enthusiastically.

"What about you... Rachel?" As Trigon turned to face her, he found out that she was missing from her wear she had been standing.

"Argh... Guards! Get her back, NOW!"

**RxR**

Rachel covered her ears as she ran out of the palace, "This can't be true. It can't be!"

She ran into the forest subconciously and sat down at the bank of the river. She felt her eyes watered. Rachel picked a pebble and threw it at the river. _This is not true. Not true. Not true. Not true. There has to be some mistake._

Richard was strolling in the forest and found Rachel sitting at the river bank alone. He went and settled down beside her. Rachel didn't even notice. She was busily pondering over her confusion.

"Rae?"

No respond.

"Hello?" Richard tapped on her shoulder gently, but she didn't move at all.

Richard smiled warmly. He bent over and hugged her, nuzzling her shoulder.

Rachel was interrupted in her deep thoughts. She jerked forward and felt something warm beside her. "Robin?"

Richard lifted his head and smirked, "Took you long enough to find out."

Rachel frowned and rested her head on his shoulder while he moved closer and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"So what's bothering you?"

"I could ask the same thing."

They sat in silence, not moving, just enjoying each other's company.

Richard sighed, "It's not good to keep things bottled up in your mind. Come on, you know you can trust me."

"What about you?" Rachel counted.

"Raven..."

"Robin..."

Richard nudged at her and they were so close that she could feel the heat from his skin.

"I... I... I am betrothed," Rachel closed her eyes, "To Slade Wilson."

Richard couldn't believe what he heard.

"I... I really don't know what happened," Rachel ruffled her hair, too stressed out think.

" Father just... I... I am sick of living here already. I..." Rachel faltered.

Richard was sure she heard Rachel mumbled the word "elope".

"I'm sorry. I cant."

Rachel met his gaze. Richard stroked her face.

"I have to go on a war."

[1] Uh... yea. So um... You know, I live somewhere on the equator, so I don't experience Autumn, and I don't know how the scene looks like. The only time I saw how it looks like during that season was when I'm little, watching the TV. So... If I decribe it wrongly, I hope you'll understand.

* * *

Yeah? How's the story? Review Review Review :DDD


	16. Chapter 15

HI GUYS! I'm back... LOL All the review for the previous chapter are funny. I can't stop laughing even when I thought of it (like now).

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 15:_

"War? What war?"

"Well... I,,, You..." Richard rubbed the back of his neck. _How could I tell her anything about it?_

"My, my... What have I found here? Prince Richard _flirting_ with my darling princess..."

"Slade," Richard hissed.

"Go away! Get you filthy hands off Princess Rachel," Slade shoved Richard away and rested his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I should be the one to ask you to get _your _filthy hand off her."

"Go back, _Robin_," Slade mocked at his nickname, "go back to your nest."

"Will you two just shut up?" Rachel's eyes flared with rage at the sight of the lead commander.

Richard and Slade looked at Rachel. Richard's eyes softened. He walked towards her, but Slade yanked him away, preventing the charming prince to get any closer to his fiancée.

"Go away," Rachel pushed Slade out of her way as she walked towards Richard. Since Slade forbid Richard to get any closer to her, she'll have to do the opposite.

"Richard, what war?"

Slade chuckled, "Ya' think this lad's gonna tell you anythin' about it?"

Rachel spun around and met the gaze of the tall man. Slade was a tall man, with luxuriant black hair and angular features that would had been very attractive were it not for the cruel mouth and the cold, merciless gray eyes.

"W...What do you mean?" Rachel stuttered. _Don't tell me..._

"You dearest daddy, Trigon, had just declare a war. And yes, it's Gotham were against," Slade smirked as Rachel blanched at the mention of Trigon's name.

"Is it true? I mean... I..."

Richard looked away, he dared not face her. After all, Trigon was her father. He did not want Rachel to be stuck in the middle, in between him and her father.

"My God..." Rachel's voice faltered. In life, there were many ups and downs, there were many obstacles to pass, but she didn't expect it to be so... grave and severe. She knew how stubborn her father was. This war is going to cause the death toll to rise, and it wasn't just any ordinary war. She wasvery sure it was going to take years. And that means, the possibility of seeing Richard again would be scanty.

"But look on the bright side," Richard tried to lightened her mood. "At least you'll not have to see Slade for years."

"What?" Slade's eyes widened.

If it was not for the severity of the problem, Rachel would have laughed.

"You know, boy. If Princess Rachel wasn't here, you would have already begged me for mercy."

**RxR**

"Uh... Father..." Rachel mumbled as she saw her father sitting comfortably on his throne.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Rachel was initially taken aback by so sudden a change in her father's demeanor. "I... Sorry...?" she stuttered.

"You ran off in the middle of the most important announcement of your whole life? Rachel, you're... you're beyond hope," Trigon sighed at how illy behaved she was.

Rachel rolled her eyes and mocked at her father, "Ohhh... _You ran off in the middle of the most important announcement of your whole life? Rachel, you're... you're beyond hope."_

"Rachel! Behave yourself!" Arella shot her a look of disgust.

"Father," Rachel acknowledged him in her serious tone and Arella knew it was about the War.

Trigon arched a brow, "Yes, daughter?"

"You planned to attack..." she hesitated. "Gotham?"

Trigon was instantly bewildered. _How does... Richard couldn't possibly tell her. _

"Who told you this?" Arella questioned.

"Oh... _Some_ lead commander that _some_ king favors..."

"Slade."

**RxR**

"Why did you tell her about the war?"

"It's Ri—"

"Don't tell me about him, it's impossible. He wouldn't hurt Rachel."

Seeing that he could not turn the tables, he thought of another plan to fool the king, "Well, King Trigon, you see. If we told Princess Rachel about it, well, when she found out, she'll not blame anyone of us. Look, the war is starting some weeks later. She'll find out sooner or later. It doesn't matter. At least she still have enough time to think carefully who should she side with. And it will, obviously, not be Gotham."

Trigon arched a brow, "Really? Why did you say that?"

"Because, as you said, Rachel hated anyone who accused or hide anything from her. Richard seems to have done these two taboos. So, I am sure, _very_ sure, that she'll side with us and leave that pathetic Richard alone. Unless... You still don't know your daughter that much and cannot understand how she feels."

Trigon smirked, _seems like Slade Wilson could really be my tool. I'll be invincible._

_Tsk tsk. Trigon, what a poor thing. Better watch where you're going._

* * *

_MUAHAHAHHAHA _Slade is rather cunning... And Trigon was like... "Wow., guess he really _did_ have some conscience after all..."

REVIEW REVIEW :)


	17. Chapter 16

Okay... So like... school had resumed last week, and I HATE HOMEWORK! Today's Youth Day so there's no school today. And well, hope you enjoy.

[WARNING]The first half is very emo. 

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 16:_

The footsteps of Winter were getting closer and closer. The bright orange leaves are fading as trees were getting their leaves shaved. It had become colder and colder. Richard and Rachel had stopped seeing each other for a while for a long time because of all the chaos in their land.

People were busily fleeing for their lives since Trigon and Bruce declared the War among their people. All grown up men in had to join the army, if not, the Royal Army will escort the whole family away and have them executed. It was brutal, but it was the only way to recruit more soldiers for the war.

Living in the palace weren't really peaceful either. Families of the young scouts came in and begged and pleaded for mercy every single day. The Queen and the ministers had to pacify them while the King and his commanders were busily but meticulously preparing for the War. Young scouts were training in their campus intensely every day without fail. Stong muscles formed after one whole week of the harsh training.

**RxR**

"To my beloved family and army, in the position of the King of Azarath, I declare that the War shalt start at dawn..."

"To my dearest family and army, in the position of the King of Gotham, I declare that the War shalt start at dawn..."

"Tomorrow."

**RxR**

Rachel strolled down the peaceful and quiet forest. It had started to shed the week before. She had packed her civilian clothing, and the guards had sent them to the suburbs of a small but peaceful city called Steel City, north of Azarath[1]. They were going to be sent there, wearing civilian clothes and by normal horse carriages, by that midnight silently so as not to arouse the suspicions of the Gotham spies.

Rachel stood by the flowing river. The river was still, there was no sign of any ripple. She saw her reflection and began to think about the sins she had carried. She tried to do good things and she tried not to follow her father's footsteps, and hoped that would somehow stop all the wars and riots that would bring to her country. A wave of realization hit her. Like people said, "Like father, like daughter", evil ran in her blood, she was meant to be like her father, she was meant to be evil and not some kind of pathetic hero.

_Tonight is the night where all evil deeds end._

Rachel rolled up her sleeve. She took out a dagger and let out a deep breath. She trailed the tip slowly across her wrist. Deep crimson blood flowed out freely from her wrist. She cut deeper, just to feel the pain. _The others must have felt like that when they were forced by my father. The pain..._

"Rae... RAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Rachel was broke out of trance she knew who it was and hid the dagger and rolled down her sleeve in a flash.

"Raven! What in the world are you trying to do!"

"Robin..." Rachel whispered without looking at him. "I am a sin. If you hadn't met me, we will not be like this... Trying to run away from our destiny, this is ridiculous..."

"Raven..."

"If I weren't Trigon's daughter, maybe I wouldn't be a threat to you, to you country. If I wasn't even born, things probably weren't become like this. You think having a war is fun? Do you know how people felt when their loved ones were killed in a war? Do you know how it felt to have all the burden thrown all over you? Do you know how it felt to be the daughter of a demon who live her life in fear, that one day you will be like him? Do you even _understand_ me?"

"Raven, I..." Richard pulled her small frame to him and hugged her tightly. "I know... I understand how they felt. I understand how _you_ felt."

"I deserve to die," Rachel murmured.

In the warmth of his arms, she felt all her troubles were gone. But all good things come to an end, she had to let go, let go of this relationship, let go of _him_.

"No, you don't. If you died right now, do you know how it feels like to be me?"

Rachel looked up at him, tears welling up her eyes.

"Promise me, Raven," Richard's eyes seemed to bore through her, "Promise me that you'll wait for me."

Rachel slid her arms to his torso and rest on his chest, "I promise."

Richard grinned, "Pinky swear?"

Rachel looked up, amused, "My god... You're still so childish."

"So... Pinky swear...?"

"What if you never come back? Or what if you've forgotten about me?" Rachel giggled.

"I, Dick Grayson, known as the Prince of Gotham, swear to remember Rachel Roth, Princess of Azarath, forever and would continue living my life no matter what, until she became my darling wife."

Rachel chuckled and raised a brow, "You have such a weird way with words... And who said that I'll be your wife?"

"I'm serious!" he said half-heartedly.

"I'm serious..." Rachel mimicked Richard's words in attempt to mock him.

Richard nudged her, "So..?"

"Hmm... I need time to think..." Rachel joked.

Richard grabbed her hand and interwind his little finger with hers. He grinned, "You can't turn back on your words..."

"Hey..." Rachel scowled.

Richard gave her a loopsided grin. "It's cheating!"

He stuck out his tongue, "You must keep your words."

Rachel smacked him on the forehead, "I'm a woman of my words."

"You consider yourself as an adult?"

It was Richard's turn to raise his brow. "I have to babysit a child after the war, musn't I?"

"As long as I'm with you for the rest of my life."

Richard grabbed both of her hands, "Promise me that you'll be there?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes. You're so naggy."

Rachel tried to wrench her hands of his but to no avail. She let out a deep sigh, "I promise you that I'll wait, okay? I, Rachel Roth, Princess of Azarath, promise Richard Grayson, Prince of Gotham, that I'll wait until I die."

"Don't be so negative about it."

"I have to go now," Rachel closed her eyes. "Trigon's sending my mother and I to Steel City."

Richard let go of her hands reluctantly.

"Last time," Richard continued. "Promise?"

"Promise, _Mom._"

Rachel's figure soon faded.

"I'll live... Only for you."

[1] I made that up. As in the direction of Steel City. And is there even such city in Teen Titans? Steel City? Stone City? Whatever?

* * *

Well? PLease review. Please!


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey I'm back. It's been a month or so now. So uh... *awkward silence* Uh... *silence* I really don't know what to say.**

* * *

**Love Story**

In the previous chapter...

Richard grabbed both of her hands, "Promise me that you'll be there?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes. You're so naggy."

Rachel tried to wrench her hands of his but to no avail. She let out a deep sigh, "I promise you that I'll wait, okay? I, Rachel Roth, Princess of Azarath, promise Richard Grayson, Prince of Gotham, that I'll wait until I die."

"Don't be so negative about it."

"I have to go now," Rachel closed her eyes. "Trigon's sending my mother and I to Steel City."

Richard let go of her hands reluctantly.

"Last time," Richard continued. "Promise?"

"Promise, _Mom._"

Rachel's figure soon faded.

* * *

_Chapter 17_

"Arghh... What the hell is wrong with this robe? It's so scratchy. And arghh... this pair of sandals give me blisters..."

Rachel looked out of the window of the horse carriage, she didn't even notice her mother's complaints. The aure blue sky was dotted with magnolia white clouds. However, dark gray clouds started to invade the picturesque scene. A deep rumble followed closely by.

"Can he survive?" Rachel thought that out loud.

"Of course he will! Your father's won many battle, you know. That's how I fell for that bastard..." Arella started rambling about her teenage life.

"Your highness, it is about to rain now and we have not reach our destination—"

"Bring us to the nearest village, I wouldn't want to be stuck in a forest with a pungent smell of damp soil," Arella cringed at the thought of it.

"Princess Rachel?" Kori casted a worried glance at the princess. "Princess, are you all right?"

"Rachel! Don't be rude to Kori, she's speaking to you," wrenched at Racehl's arm, causing Rahel to jerk back to the reality.

"Huh? Uh... Yes."

**RxR**

Under the fiery watch of the sun, the Reds and the Blacks were gliding down the steep slopes, charging towards each other. The sound of horses' hoofs stomping on the soil, the clattering of weapons, the roars of commands made, the cries of the soldiers... Hubbub of noies emerged from the raging war. Blood spewed out from the wounded, perspiration trickled down from the foreheads. The soldiers sucked in deep breaths, they put their life on the line, battling for freedom, battling for justice, and battling for the families.

Richard rode his horse up to Trigon. He smirked as he came up to him from the back. He raised his sword, aiming, and...

"Tsk tsk. My dear Richard, don't you think attacking domeone from the back is a very despicable thing to do? Didn't your father teach you all this?" Slade raised up his shield and blocked Richard from Trigon.

"My father's dead."

"No one talks back to me," Slade held up his sword.

Adept in many different types of weapon, Richrad pulled out a bow and an arrow and shot it at Slade before his sword could reach him. Fortunately for Slade, it was only a skin trauma. Slade smirked

"Count yourself lucky," Richard gave a few punches.

"Don't be such a show off. You may win me over this, but when it comes to Rachel..."

"Shut up!" Richard clenched his fist and white knuckled fingers locked around his sword.

"Admit it, you're not as good as me. You can't even get over your own past—"

"And you can't give her a bright future," Richard slashed his sword into Slade's body.

Blood oozed out from the wound and stained his red battle clothes. He pulled the reins of his horse and it lifted its feet and kicked Richard out of his horse.

Cuts and bruises formed on Richard's arm. He stood up just before Slade could stab him. Richard punched and kicked Slade flat in the head. Slade wiped some blood off his nose and he punched Richard on his chin upwards. Poor Richard was being flung a few metres away.

"Dont push your luck, boy," his cruelly handsome face darkened with rage.

Slade dragged Richard's body and hurled punches at him. He then stepped on his chest, smirking as he raised his polished sword.

"Any last words?"

Richard scanned his surroundings. "You know, we, Reds are going to defeat Blacks like you."

Richard smirked, "I don't think so."

Slade arched his brow and looked behind him. Richard's horse sent him a kick and he was thrown a few yards away.

"Good boy," Richard patted on his horse before riding it.

He looked at the surrounding, surely, Trigon's arrmy were much stronger than theirs. The land was now a sea of red, red banners, red armors, blood... Everything was red. But he was not going to give up. Revenge was a flame which had burnt with a steady and fierce intensity in the heart of Dick Grayson for many years the Incident. He did not even know whether his brother was alive or not. Never in all that time had his determination to murder the men who had ruined his lifeand brought about the death of his parents wavered one instant. He knew he could not possibly kill all the soldiers who were involved in that war that caused his brother to go missing, but he knew he could avenge his parents—killing Slade Wilson.

**RxR**

The rain had stopped the next morning and Arella and the others had arrived at Steel City. The first day had been terrible as a robber, not knowing they were from the royalty, robbed half of the gold. They could not complain so as not to arouse the suspicions of the villagers. Strangely, the money was returned to them the day after that.

All of them, much to Arella's dislike, had to work. Rachel got a job as an errand boy, well, she had to dress up as a boy because a young girl, barely seven, called her a "princess" on the street during their second day. Rachel did not want to arise suspicions, so she wore Duncan's clothes everytime when she was out and when there were visitors. She now goes by the name "Rain".

Well, Duncun... He requested to serve as a body guard for Rachel, at first the request was ignored, but with the support from Arella and Rachel, he was excluded from the war. He works as a "safety guard" for the shop which employed Rachel.

Kori babysitted children to earn gold, while Arella... she had not found any job yet. She was to picky and was such a complain queen, getting a job was like finding a needle in a haystack.

**RxR**

It had been a week since Rachel started working. She had been chided everytime by her employer because of her lack of the experience. However, she always got away with the help of a certain someone.

"Hey, Rain, want to go out for a swim?" Roy, one of her fellow workers, asked. "The weather's good."

Rachel flushed pink imediately. _What should I say?_

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Let's take a break. Besides,you're new here, we could show you some interesting places here after that," Aqalad, Roy's partner, added.

No one knows his real name though as he was founded alone on the riverbank one night by a farmer, it was rumored that he was the descendant of an Atlantian, but no one could be sure of that. He was named Aqualad because of his forte—swimming.

"Since Rain doesn't want to go, stop pestering him," Karen, their friend, butted in. She was the only one who knew that "Rain" was a female.

"We did not even pester him!"

Not wanting to disappoint her new friends, Rachel answered, "Maybe I can just watch you all swim."

"You sure?" Karen asked. Rachel nodded.

"Then it's settled. Meet you at the river tomorrow night!" Roy exclaimed.

**RxR**

"So Rain, where's your hometown?"

Rachel's mind went blank. "I.."

"Yea, Rain, you didn't tell us about yourself before," Karen agreed.

"Well, I..." The three inquisitive friends looked at her, hoping that she would tell them more about herself. "I... come from... Azarath."

"Azarath?" All of them exclaimed.

"I thought there's a battle between Azarath and..."

"It's Gotham, you dimwit."

"Is it a beautiful place?"

"So do you have any... You know... boyfriend?"

Rachel was bombarded with questions. "Uh... you're right, Azarath had declared war with Gotham, that's why I came here. And yes, it was _once_ a beautiful place."

"You haven't answered the last question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Pink crept up her neck, "I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us. We're sorry if we invaded too much of your personal life," Karen placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get some air."

Rachel stood up and paced back to the village. On the way, she met a charming young man. He was ivory-skinned, just like her. He had creamy and spikey hair, and a pair of blue eyes. He seemed oddly familiar.

"H-hi..."

"Good evening, young lady," he greeted.

Rachel was back in the reality, "Lady?"

_How the hell did he find out?_

"It's my pleasure to meet you. I overheard that you're from Azarath."

_Overheard? More like eavesdropping..._

"You have not answered my question."

"I saw you and your family entering our village. I was curious, so I followed you all. Then someone robbed some of your gold. I went to chase him returned it to your family the next morning. Well, seeing that you are wearing a dress, I knew that you are a female. I tried to help you everytime you face any trouble as it was a gentlemanly thing to do."

"I see, so you're the one who get me out of trouble from my employer."

The young man scratched the back of his neck, blushing slightly, "You could say that."

"Thank you. May I ask for your name?"

"Malchior."

* * *

Oh. My. God. What will happen next?

Please review.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the review guys :) However, this chapter will only be the fighting scene (Richard's scene). I know it's short (less than 700 words) but **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 18_

"Prince Richard! Prince Richard!"

Richard spun around and met a commander. There were cuts and bruises on his face, even his armor was bloody.

"Prince Richard, we're out-numbered!"

"It's impossible!" Richard jumped up and gave his opponent a few rapid kicks[1]. "We have more men at the start, they have all been through advance training."

"They played dirty, Prince-Look out!"

Not far away, a flaming boulder was fired. It was dropping fast, and deadly, directly at Richard and the commander. Richard was stunned. He stood rooted to the ground, eyes never leaving the flaming rock. The flames looked as if they were licking the air, waiting to devour up any substance that gets in their way. Soldiers were sprinting away from the hazardous spot.

"Prince!"

The commander had been darting away from the boulder, but he looked back as he sensed the absence of his prince. He gasped as he saw Richard still standing there. The boulder was nearing, almost reaching the ground. In a few seconds, it would... The commander dared not even think of the gory scene. _I must do something... It's a matter of life and death, I can't watch my prince die._

Without a second thought, he dashed towards Richard and pushed him aside. He saved Richard from the flaming rock, but unfortunately, he had been hit. It was too late. If he hadn't save Richard, he wouldn't end up dying.

When Richard regained his senses, his eyes widen in shock. He saw the flaming boulder, and under it, there was a limb. He saw the metal batch pinned at the sleeve of the cloth. It was a bat. _A bat? That means..._

"Richard! Get out from there!"

Richard searched for the sourde of the command. "Bruce?"

"Dodge!" Bruce pointed at the sky.

Richard looked up and saw another flaming rock. In lightspeed, he dodged away from the spot.

"Focus," he told himself as soldiers were running everywhere disordely and shrill cries filled the atmosphere of the sandy plain.

Flaming objects were fired from the hills and mountains. He then realised it was a trap, they had fell for it. Red banners were found everywhere, in the surroundings, around the plain. Each corner of the plain was either a hill or mountain. There were at least two catapults in each highland.

"We seemed out numbered at first because they're hiding in the mountains!" Richard thought that out loud.

"That's right, my boy," Slade chuckled wickedly.

Richard turned around and received rapid strikes from Slade's fists. Richard wiped off some blood from the corner of his mouth.

Richard smirked, "That's all you've got?"

He then gave Slade a head kick[1], followed by a rapid uppercut[1]. Richard flexed his fingers while watching Slade get up from the ground with amusement.

"Don't you think firing flaming rocks is very..." he thought for the right word, "wretched?"

Slade slashed his sword at him, but missed. Richard, in return, gave him an uppercut which sent him flying across the battlefield again.

Slade skyrocketed towards Richard and gave him a sky kick[1], causing Richard to lose his balance. Slade chuckled triumphantly.

Richard, who was once an acrobat, took this chance to strike him. Richard lashed out his dagger and stabbed Slade in the chest.

[1] Rapid kick, head kick, rapid uppercut, sky kick - these moves are from, you know, 'Ninja Saga' (a game) in Facebook

* * *

**How was it? Bad? Cool? Lame? (Don't say it's short cuz' I know it is)**


	20. Chapter 19

HI guys! Sorry for not uploading for such a long time. Anyway, here goes...

* * *

**_In chapter 17..._**

Rachel was sent to Steel City because of the war between her father and King Bruce She disguised as a boy named "Rain" and worked as an errand boy to earn money for a living. She made friends with Karen, Aqualad, and Roy, her colleagues and met a mysterious man called Malchior.

**_In the previous chapter..._**

Slade slashed his sword at him, but missed. Richard, in return, gave him an uppercut which sent him flying across the battlefield again.

Slade skyrocketed towards Richard and gave him a sky kick[1], causing Richard to lose his balance. Slade chuckled triumphantly.

Richard, who was once an acrobat, took this chance to strike him. Richard lashed out his dagger and stabbed Slade in the chest.

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 19_

Slade's eyes widened and he staggered backwards. Richard smirked. _He's so going down this time._

Slade clutched at the dagger and pulled it out. He gasped, panting for air. Richard wacthed him in amusement, then walked away, his trademark smirk still plastered on his face. Slade, instead of falling down, he use the dagger and pierced it into Richard's back.

It was time for Slade to smirk. Richard grimaced in pain. His breath felt trapped inside is chest, his heart pounded in his ears. _How the hell did he do that?_

"My dear _Robin_, the cockiness getting into you eh?" Slade snickered.

"How...?"

"My armour's studded with diamond," Slade shook his head at the poor prince. "And now..."

He raised his sword and was about to plummet it into his back when King Bruce darted towards Slade and pushed him onto the ground. He took the advantage that Slade was under him to slash his sword at him. Slade roared as crimson red blood oozed out of his upper arm.

Bruce then carried Richard to their camp as the whole army retreated. Once they eached their camping grounds, he sent Richard to Babara, who nominated herself as a millitary nurse.

**RxR**

"Rain, can you help me deliver these parcels to Sir Galfore who live in the next town? Just leave these parcels in the visitor's office. He'll come collect," Madam Mae-Eye, the shopkeeper asked.

Rain nodded and left. Rain sighed, how long will the war last?

**RxR**

"Prince Richard, that was very careless of you," Babara said as she tend his wound.

Richard bit back his tongue, he rather not say anything. It was such a disgrace to him and his kingdom.

"Here, it's all done," Babara packed the medical kit and helped Richard up. "Don't move so much for this whole week or your condition would deteriorate. Remember, drink plenty of water. I'll tell King Bruce about your condition, I hope he'll excuse you for a while."

"Thanks."

"No problem, King Bruce always treats me as though I'm his daughter and you treatedme as your sister too," Babara smiled.

Richard exited the tent and looked up at the sky. He then glanced at the tents and the campfire that the soldiers lit. The flames looked orange and violet against the clear gray blue of the sky where already a few stars were twinkling. They were losing, he knew it, everyone knew it. Trigon's too strong.

He sighed. Instead of going in to his tent and have a good sleep, he staggered towards the river bank. He saw the pale moon reflected on the surface of the looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and upset etched into the lines around his mouth. He stared at the sky, lying down. Soon, sleep overcame him, his last thoughts were about Rachel...

_The sky's so beautiful tonight, just like you. Is the sky this lovely there?_

**RxR**

Rachel sat in a shabby tattered hut. Waiting for the heavy rain to stop. Yes, she had forgotten to take her umbrella with her. She stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain, just letting a few tears escape.

"Looks like the rain's not gonna stop anytime soon," Rachel thought.

She stretched her arms and laid her arms on the wooden window sill. Her mind unconsciously wafted into slumberland.

_It's raining here, what about you? The sky's heard my sorrow, it's probably crying for me. I miss you so much, Robin. Will you come back?_

**RxR**

"Hey! Look at that pathetic whimp!"

"Haha... Slade's right about him... He's just good at flirting, not other thing else."

"Get up! Get up whimp!"

Richard stirred in his sleep as he felt his body being kicked. He forced his eyes open and bright light seared in. Splinters of yellow light pierced his brain. He clamped his eyes shut, embracing darkness once more. With some effort he opened his eyes again, but this time he did it more slowly, allowing the brightness to seep in gently so as not to blind him. He sawthree figures standing before him, each silhouetted against the vivid sky.

Richard sat up and thought , "Who the heck are they?"

He examined all three of them. The one standing on his left was a muscular man with orangey-brown hair. He had a short beard and looked fierce. The other one was short, way too short. He was bold and was sitting on some kind of technological stuff. The last one, the last one was standing behin. He was strangely familiar. He had dark skin, and was alao bald. He was muscular, just like the first one, had bushy eyebrows but had metal parts attached to him.

"Slade wants us to pass this message," said the short one.

"He told you to surrender. You're too weak for Trigon," said the first man, he had quite a loud voice.

Richard looked at them, dumbfounded. _Who's that man behind? He's... Have I seen him before?_

"Look at him, Mammoth, he's staring at us like a moron," the short boy snickered.

The fierce man, who was probably called Mammoth laughed at the remark.

"Come on, let's go back. We're here to deliver this message," the man with metal parts attached to him spoke finally.

"Yea, let's go, Gizmo," Mammoth slapped the short boy on his back.

"Ouch..." Mammoth stuck out his tongue at Gizmo and the two began to chase each other.

The quite man shook his head at how immature the two are. He then walked away.

"Wait!" Richard called out.

The half-metal man spun around and met Richard's eyes. _Dark eyes..._

"Wh.. Who are you...? Have we met?"

"No."

"You look really like..." A suddenly flash of thought hit Richard like tons of bricks.

"Victor?"

"No. I'm Cyborg," he walked away.

_It couldn't be, he resembles so much like Victor..._

"Brother?" Richard took this bold move.

"For the last time, we've not met!"

"Slade and Trigon's evil, stop working for him."

"Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good."

With that, Cyborg walked away. Richard kicked the pebbles furiously.

"Slade..." he seethed.

**RxR**

"Rachel?"

"Malchior?" Rachel was awoken by a series of shakes. "What are yo doing here?"

"You didn't go home yesterday. I- We're so worried about you. So I went everywhere to search for you."

"Oh... Thank you."

Malchior grinned, "You're welcome. Let's get you home."

"Uh... I'll go home by myself."

"I'll accompany you."

"No thank you."

"What if you met a robber on your way? It's safer if I'm there."

"If I really meet one, I'll scream my lungs out. I'll be rescued too."

"What if there's no one out there? Besides, you're not really familiar with Steel city," Malchior grabbed Rachel's wrists.

"I really don't nee dyour help," Rachel tried to wrench out from his grasp.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked outside the hut and saw Karen, Aqualad and Roy. She was glad that she had been saved by her friends, but things were going to get messier.

"Who's Rachel?" Roy asked.

"Uh..." Karen immediately regret that she had called Rachel by her real name.

"By the way," Aqualad arched a brow, "Who the heck are you? Are and what are you doing with a young lady like this?"

"Oh.. I... Nothing, I'd better run along, Rachel,"Malchior bowed and walked out.

"Rain, is that you?" Roy asked.

"I... Uh... Yes, I'm Rain."

"So, you're actually a... girl?" Aqualad's eyes widened.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel sighed. "I hope you guys wouldn't expose my identity. I really needed the job."

"Yea, come on," Karen looked at the two shocked boys.

"Wait! So you actually knew she's a girl?" Roy asked in disbelief. "I thought we _were_ friends?"

"Quit the act," Aqualad said nonchalantly. "I've to admit, it sucks pretty much."

Roy glared at Aqualad, "Okay. So you two are forgiven, but next time, don't keep things from us, okay?"

Karen smiled. Rachel though, a touch of guilt twisted low in her.

"Let's go back," Aqualad led tha way.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was eavesdropping, hearing every single word of their conversation.

**RxR**

"Uncle, seemes like Rachel's made new friends."

"Good, now you'll make her forget about her Prince Robin."

"What about you, Uncle?"

"I? I'll proceed onto my next step."

"Completey annihilate them?"

"No, no, no, my dear, you're to naive."

Echoes of evil laughter could be heard then...

* * *

Leave a review. Thanks ;)


	21. Chapter 20

OKAY... So... acknowledgement to The Giver by Lois Lowry and one of the Sherlock Holmes books. And also King of Crags by Stephen Deas... cuz I used some of their senteces and phrases in this chapter.

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 20_

A chilly gust of wind passed by, winter was appraoching. An empty silence hung in the air, heavy.

It was now or never.

Richard panted. It was cool, but hot at the same time, under a vast blue sky. There were tufts of grass, a few bushes and rocks, and nearby he could see an area of vegetation: broad low trees outlined against the sky. He could hear noises: the sharp cracks of weapons and then shouts, and an immense crashing.

Red Star was out.

It was daylight, early morning, and the air was thick with smoke and sand that hung yellow and brown, above the ground. Around him, everywhere, far across the expanse of the plains and mountain ranges, lay groaning men. A wild-eyes horse, its bridle torn and dangling, trotted frantically throught the mounds of men, tossing its head, whinnying in panic. It stumbled, finally, then fell, and did not rise.

"GAME OVER!"

A thick iron bo-staff came plummeting down. It was over.

Dirt streaked Richard's face and his ebony hair. He lay sprawled, his black uniform glistening with wet, fresh blood.

Adull blankness slid slowly across his eyes. He was silent.

But the noises continued all around: the cries of the wounded men begging for water and for Mother and for death. Horses lying on the ground shrieked, raised their heads, and stabbed randomly towards the sky with their hooves.

Not only was it a battle of power between two kingdoms, it was also a battle of life and death.

**RxR**

Bruce went around his camp. Most of his men were either injured or killed. He then staggered into the hospital tent. A frown shadowed his face. He peered at his son who was now awake. Richard had broken a few of his ribs and fractured his foot in the war that had happened earlier that day.

The whole army knew it, though they didn't want to face the reality. They had lost. Again.

"Seven of our men broke their leg. Ten of them were bleeding heavily, in need of blood urgently."

Richard's hand clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his skin, "I'm going out for a while."

Bruce placed his hands on his shoulders, shaking him violently, "You've got to admit it. We've lost. Stop being so stubborn, it's not going to change the fact that we had lost, this is not your wonderland, it's not your world. Wake up, son."

"I said, I am going out," Richard shook off Bruce's hands.

Bruce sighed, "If you're going out, you'd better take a something with you, anything can happen. I doubt Trigon..."

Richard let out a deep breath. He grabbed his quiver and bow [1]and brought his horse with him as he stormed off.

**RxR**

[2]The full moon hovered like a spectral observer over the camp. The faint cries of the dying and wounded were carried by the chilly night breeze out into the arid wastes beyond. Richard staggered out of the hospital tent, his face begrimed with dried blood and sweat. For a moment he threw his head back and stared at the wide espanse of starless sky as if seeking an answer, an explanation. He had just lost another of his comrades. There were now at least sixty wounded men whom had paid their price by sacrifice. He was losing count. And, by God, what was the point of counting in such small numbers anyway? Hundreds of his soldiers had died that day, slaughtered by Trigon's warriors. They had been outnumbered, outflanked and routed by the forces of Trigon in that fatal battle at the boundary of Gotham and Azarath. Nearly a third of the company had fallen. It was only the reluctance of the Reds to carry out further carnage that had prevented them from being completey annihilated. Trigon had his victory. He had made his point. The small number of survivors could report the news of his invincibility.

For the Blacks, a ragged retreat was the only option. They withdrew into the woods, to lick their wounds and then to limp back to the woods. They had had to leave their dead littering the bloody scubland, soon to be prey the vultures and vermin.

Richard was too tired, too sick to his stomach to feel anger, pain or frustration. All he knew was that when he was trained to be a prince, a soldier, the protector of his city, it had been for the purpose of saving lives and improving the living conditions of his people. It was not to watch young men's pale, boody faces grimace with pain and and their eyes close gradually as life ebbed away from them, while he stood by, helpless, gazing at a gaping wound spilling out intestines.

He needed a drink. He knew he was not supposed to drink, but he wanted it badly whenever her thought of Gotham, the Reds, his men, Slade Wilson... _Rachel_. Ducking back into the tent, he grabbed a bottle of mild alcohol from a barrel. There were still wounded men lying on makeshift beds in there, but no amount of medical treatment could save them from the grim reaper. He felt guilty to be in their presence. He had instructed his orderly to administer large doses of laudanum to help numb the pain until the inevitable overtook them.

As Richard wandered to the edge of the tattered encampment, he encounted no other officer. Of course, there were very few left. Red Star, who had been in charge, had been decapitated by a Red's blade very early in the battle. Captain Val-Yor was now in charge of the ragged remnants of the company of a regiment, and he was no doubt in his tent nursing his wound. He had been struck in the shoulder by a dark plate blade which had shattered the bone.

A soft rustle of the thick bushes alerted Richard of intruders. He instantly moved into his battle stance.

Nothing moved, except for the leaves that were dancing along with the wind.

"Hello?"

A burly man appeared. Slade. In his signature orange and black armour.

"My my... Is this how you act when seeing an old friend?"

"Slade..." Richard seethed. "You're nver my friend."

He took out an arrow and slung it across his bow. He then stretched his arrow on the bow as taut as possible.

Slade chuckled. "You've lost, child. And you think you can win me, alone? Fat hope, boy."

A flash of anger made his temper pulse. He aimed at Slade's chest.

"Boy, don't even get me started on, you're just a street rat! You thought you are a prince after you're picked up by Bruce? You thought Bruce saw some value in you? You're wrong. You are just a pathetic litle boy who'd lost his parents and was sympathized by ol' King Bruce. You're flattering yourself for the whole time."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Slade asked in disbelief. "With your stupid arrow? You're flattering youself again. You really think you can kill me? Besides, what will you gain by killing me? Azarath? Become the king of Gotham? Revive your parents? Bringing back Victor? _Rachel_? Please, you are just an idiotic and filthy and stupid and homeless orphan! You're nothing compared to me. I can just finish you off like how I squash an ant dead."

Richard concentrated on his arrow. He was about to release it when Slade said something that made him reluctant to let go.

"You are living your life with hurt and sorrow, but it was just a coincidence that you met Rachel. She added spices to your life, and you thing that you truly love her? Or is it because of how happy she's made you feel? And you think Rachel would really wait for you? Think again, rat. She would meet a charming young boy in Steel City too. You think by killing me, Rachel would marry you? Might as well you kill all her admirers, ain't I right, boy? Is this war about Love or power?"

Richard put the arrow back in his quiver and then shuddered, shaking the dread and emptiness away, back into the bottle he carried deep inside of him. He was getting soft.

"Victor."

"Right, Victor Stone," Slade nodded. "He's living his life perfectly fine. You don't have to worry. Ahhh… Only if he knew he had a brother."

Richard pulled Slade's collar and brought him down to him. "Where is he?"

"He's with me, my darling. Remember _Cyborg_?"

Richard blinked and Slade uncurled his fingers and took a step back. Richard stood rooted at his spot. _So… I'm right._

"Why… Why don't he remember me?"

"That's simply because someone found him in a coma and I took this chance to recruit him. I didn't know anything about him until the whole of Gotham was looking for someone that looks like Victor."

Richard hung his head down, was a failure.

"Don't be ashamed, _Cyborg_ don't know he had such a shameful brother," Slade retreated back, his laughter echoing the forest.

Richard shook his head and rode his horse away from the painful land. _Why is my life full of sorrow and pain? I've tried protecting the city, but why these nightmares __are __always__ there to__haunt me?_

Richard dismounted his horse beside a small stream from which both he and the horse drank cold, clear water. His chest ached, bound with a scream that couldn't get out. What was left behind of him was only sadness.

**RxR**

"I wonder how's Richard's doing," Rachel sighed.

She placed her had on the window. It was raining outside.

"I hope Prince Richard would come back," Kori walked over to Rachel.

Rachel said nothing. She continued to gaze at the blurry scene in outside. The dark flat wilderness beyond the churchyard, intersected with dykes and mounds and gates, was the marshes.

"Come on, let us go back to the common room. There's nothing here to look at and Queen Arella is waiting for us to join her in her dinner," Kori patted her shoulders.

"I'll join you in a while," Rachel said as Kori waited for her.

Rachel sat in her room, thinking. Her mind went into a deep train of thoughts about Malchior. _Who is he? Why does he know so much about me? But… he's… Am I falling for him?_

**RxR**

"Slade… You did a good job on the battle."

"Thank you, my majesty. It is my duty to protect our country."

"I would like to promote you… to be my henchman."

Slade grunted, "I want more."

Trigon bellowed, "No one says no to I, King Trigon of Azarath!"

"Things change, Trigon."

"You...!" the king seethed. "No one dares to disobey me!"

"Like I said, things change," Slade pounced up in front of Trigon and raised his pointy dagger.

Trigon gasped. He did not expect that such a loyal man would betray him. If he had any weapon in his hand, he would already have stabbed that betrayer deep in his chest. _I shouldn't __have __put my guards down_ .

"Any last words?"

Trigon stuttered, "I'm so disappointed in you."

Without mercy, Slade sank his dagger down into the king's chest. Trigon roared his last roar and…

King Trigon ceased to exist from now on.

Slade grabbed the royal crown and placed it on his head, and grasped the bejewelled sceptre in one hand.

"From now on, the world shall pledge to me… I declare that, I, Slade Wilson, is the king of the Azarath, king of the universe."

[1] His skilled in many weapons. I think I told ya' all that, right?

[2] So yea... I took this whole chunk (after-war scene) from Sherlock Holmes and edited it. If you see something that doesnt really fit into this story, I must've miss that phrase/sentence. Thank you for your understaning :)

* * *

Don't be shy, people! Leave a review~

In a rush. Bye~~


	22. Chapter 21

My sis's in the hospital (suddenly) and i don't know why. I've to visit her like.. now. And I'm sorry that all my work are like super-bad quality cuz I'm in a rush lately.

TheDreamChaser: thank you for pointing that out. I've missed that one, so careless of me! argh... anyway, thanks :)

Psych101: yea, i have to agree with you. im in a rush lately and lots of things happened in my house, i don't want the readers to be kept waiting so i've no choice but to copy/paste things from other stories. thank you for telling me, i really appreciate your review. i hope i'll never repeat this mistake again. :)

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 21_

"Lady Rachel," Malchior greeted Rachel as he walked up to her in the city park.

Rachel felt a surge of heat flushing up to her cheeks. She drew up the hood of her purple satin cape to hide her blush.

"Is it very cold here, I know winter is approaching. But... well, I'm sorry I requested you to meet me here," Malchior glanced at the hood.

The cape was lined with creamy white fur. Rachel looked just like a goddess, clad in her royal cape.

"Uh no, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Um... I... I am going away for a while. I had to attend something gravely important with my uncle."

"Uncle?" Rachel asked, slightly surprised.

"My parent were dead when I was a child. They were killed in a war. Only my uncle and I survived."

Rachel's eyes softened, "Oh I'm sorry."

"It is all right."

"Anyway, how long are you be gone?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we are going away to a distant town."

"Um..." Rachel don't know what to say, not because she was shocked, but just... just... couldn't find anything right to say.

They stayed like that in the awkward silence, Rachel looking away from Malchior and Malchior gazing at her. None of them said a thing.

Malchior cleared his throat and broke the silence, "What about you"

"Me? What about me what?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Well... Your life in the castle..."

"Hm... Well..." Rachel searched for something convincing to say. "It's... good... fortunate... well, you know..."

Malchior looked somewhat disappointed, but continued, "I must get going, my princess."

He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Well... Um... Have a good journey...?"

Malchior chuckled, "You sure had a lot of ways to illustrate your well wishes."

Rachel waved at him as he went off towards the city gate. When he was out of sight, Rachel heard a grunt coming frrom behind. Sun around and met her protective bodyguard.

"Princess," he greeted her.

"Duncun... Are you spying on me just now?" Rachel said in a disapproving tone.

"Don't get to close to him."

"I know... And I didn't."

"He's prying information out of you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes I know... That's why I didn't tell him much just now."

Duncun stared at her, and she stared back. They were caught in a staring game not long after.

"Ha! You lost!" Rachel gave a triumph grin as Duncun blinked.

Being a gentleman for letting you win, my Princess. I fear for my head to be cut off if my Princess gets angry."

"Admit it," Rachel pointed at him and turned away. "You lost."

Duncun crossed his arms and turned away. Rachel did the same. Both of them were ignoring each other... which was so childish.

"Hey, Duncan, um... I... Can you... you know..." Rachel turned back and faced him.

Duncan smiled, "Princess Rachel, you want me to visit Prince Richard?"

Rachel blushed, "Uh... yea..."

"No problem, it is my duty to serve my princess."

"It's been months now."

"Please, do not worry, I'm sure they're doing fine. I'll bring back news too."

"Thanks."

"There's one thing that worries me, my princess," Duncun sighed, not sure whether he should continue.

"Do tell," Rachel looked at him earnestly.

"Well... Who is this... Malchior?"

Rachel averted his gaze, "He's... a new friend."

"Then what about Prince Richard?"

"Malchior and I were just friends."

"Let's just hope nothing gets beyond friendship between the two of you."

"..."

"I'm off, my lady. Take care and don't stick too close to him."

"Bye."

Sir Duncun started off and Rachel turned away to gaze out at the creek. With a late-rising moon and nolampps nearby, the stars were brilliant. Close to the dork the water rippled, then lay quietly again, hiding the creatures that moved beneath its surface. The darkness was beautiful; the secrets it held, enticing.

Rachel sighed. She then headed for the refuge of her room.

**RxR**

"Woah... Princess Rachel's sent you to visit us?" Babara asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She wanted me to send regards to all of you. She wondered how you all are doing. "

Richard said nothing but just smiled. Surely, his Rachel was always curious about things.

"Look at this! Princess Rachel even told someone to keep an eye on you. I'm so disappointed in you, you didn't even send someone to update you on your girlfriend's life!" Bruce teased.

"How's Rachel's life in Steel City?" Richard blused.

"Well... Rachel's..."

Bruce chuckled as Duncan told the story about their life in Steel City, then peeped out of the tent, "I'm very happy that you would actually come here to update on my future daughter-in-law's life, but it's late now. It won'be good if the spies caught you."

Then, in that case, I'll take my leave, King Bruce."

"Babara..."

"Yes, my lord." Babara then gestured to Duncun, "This way, sir."

Duncun stopped a few feet from the tent to contemplate whether to tell Babara abouMalchior. "Is anything that is bothering you, sir?"

Duncun sighed, "Well... Princess Rachel has been very close to this... Malchior lately. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Malchior?" Babara questioned. "Don't be so suspicious. He may be a good frrend that Princess Rachel met in Steel City."

"I... But This Malchior is getting very close to Princess Rachel. He is also prying out information of Princess Rachel's life."

"Now you are being paranoid. It's nothing," Babara reassured. "How does Malchior looks like? Shall I alert King Bruce?"

"He... Well... spikey and creamy white hair, blue eyes." Duncun thought for a while, then said, "No, please keep this from King Bruce and especially Prince Richard. They have too much to be worried on already."

**RxR**

"Slade Wilson called us here, I wonder what is so important that we had to stop our training and gather here."

"I heard it is about King Trigon."

"Rumor has that King Trigon had passed away."

"No, he was killed."

"He is not even dead, he was just sent away to Steel City to visit Queen Arella and Princess Rachel."

The hall was filled with whispers of curious soldiers, each had their story to tell. The low whispers gradually became loud chatters as they debated and some even fought with one another.

"Silence!"

All eyes were focused on the man clad in the leapoard print cape. Everyone gasped. He was taking The Sceptor and was wearing the king's crown! And he's not Trigon.

"I'm the new king."

"Like real! I know King Trigon is not dead yet! You just locked him up!"

"Yea! Maybe, you killed him!"

"I said SILENCE!"

The hall became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. No one dared to speak.

"King Trigon _is_ dead. No one can change this fact. Before he died, he handed me this," Slade took out a scroll. "It is the will, the will that King Trigon made. It says: _I, King Trigon, King of Azarath, I would bequeath this throne to my loyal commander, Slade Wilson. Slade Wilson, I shall hand over my precious daughter, Princess Rachel of Azarath, to you. Shouldst thou not take good care of my daughter and my country, thou will be haunted by my spirit._"

"I dare not believe that ol' King Trigon would do that," an old general said. "I've been with him since he was a young man. I know him better than anyone of you. He certainly would not do that. I request to see his will"

Slade sighed, "Then in that case, I shall prove to you..."

Slade held out the scroll to let the soldiers have a look. "God... Even King Trigon's stamp is evident there!"

Slade smirked, "From now onwards, I want everyone to pledge me as your new king and obey me. I shall bring this country forward and achieve our goal."

"Wait! The will is a forgery! Slade Wilson killed King Trigon and established himself as our king!"

Anger exploded inside Slade, "Then I challenge you to come up and prove it!"

The loyal soldier went up to Slade and scrutinized te scroll. Without warnig, Slade stabbed the soldier from the back. Everyone gasped and were speechless. The soldier grimaced in pain and pointed at Slade.

"You..."

Slade chuckled as if it was a fun thing killing people, "My dear soldiers, this is what happen when you do not obey me. You will end up like this wretched thing. Guess what I'll do? Mammoth and Gizmo, throw him down the swamp, let those creatures feed on him!"

Mammoth and Gizmo gulped, "Yes, your majesty."

"And now, shall we invite our guest here to this hall. He shall be the new prince of Azarath."

The soldiers whispered among each other. They cast worried glances at each other.

"Silence!" Slade raised his right hand.

"We shall welcome the new prince of Azarath, Prince Malchior."


	23. Chapter 22

Hi guys, I'm back, apparently with more time to spare now since it's school vacation and most of my personal problems are resolved.

Oh... uh just to clarify something: Although it's a war, Azarath's soldiers still stay in their castle because the battlefield is near their territory, unlike Gotham's.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**In the last chapter...**

"And now, shall we invite our guest here to this hall. He shall be the new prince of Azarath."

The soldiers whispered among each other. They cast worried glances at each other.

"Silence!" Slade raised his right hand.

"We shall welcome the new prince of Azarath, Prince Malchior."

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 22_

A pale man stepped onto the stage of the hall. Everyone gasped as he revealed himself from behind the curtains.

"Who is this man?"

"Is he Slade's son?"

"He looks familiar... or is it just me...?"

Whispers ccould be heard again. Some soldiers squinted to have a clearer look at the new prince. Victor's lips formed into a grim line. Things were getting much more worst. First, King Trigon died, then Slade was appointed to be the new king. Now, he's entitling someone else to be the prince?

"Silence! This insolence will not be tolerated!" Slade bellowed.

Slade then motioned Malchior to stand beside him. Malchior followed his orders obiently and bowed to the people in the hall.

"If there is no more questions, let the ceremony begins."

**RxR**

"Are you ready to accept and take the place of a Prince?"

"I, Malchior Nosliw, stand here, ready to take my place as the Prince of Azarath."

Slade Wilson raised his sceptor, "Please kneel."

Malchior did as what he was told and Slade tapped the bejewelled top on Malchior's shoulders, "With the power vested in me by the royal crown of Azarath, I vouch thee Malchior Nosliw Prince of Azarath."

Slade then faced the audience, "All of you here witness to this auspicious moment in history."

Slade motioned to Malchior, "Please rise."

The crowd clapped and cheered, but underlying them were the doubts and suspicions.

**RxR**

"I have to tell them," the man panted as he ran throught the forest.

He paused once in a while to look back, making sure no one was following him. Then, as soft and ever, he turned back and continued his journey.

He stopped, he bent down and put his hands on his knees and panted, misty puffs escaped from his lips. Once his breathing grradually slowed, he closed his eyes and rubbed his arms in the attempt to warm himself up. He mentally chided himself that he should have wear thicker clothes to keep him from the cold. Although it was cold, he brushed his arms across his forehead to wipe away his pespiration. Without wasting a second, he set off again.

**RxR**

The man smiled as he reached his destination. He walked out of the darness and into the military camp.

He spotted the second biggest tent and followed his instinct. _This have got to be Richard's tent._

Once he was at the front of the tent, he pulled the sleeve down. The man was greeted by a sword pointing at his face.

"Vi...Victor? Uh... Cyborg?" Richard gaped at the man.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"I... You..." Richard placed the sword back to its sheath. "I thought you were someone else, I mean... I heard footsteps so I..."

"It's okay. I just came here to—"

'Kill him?"

Both Victor and Richard turned around and saw Bruce standing behind rushed outside of his tent and blocked Bruce from Victor.

"No, father. He's Victor. Remember I told you about him? Remember we used to search for him?"

Bruce frowned, "But he's in Trigon's side now, son."

"He's still my brother."

Bruce shook his head, then motioned to Victor. "Shoot."

Victor sucked in a deep breath, "Well, King Trigon's dead."

"Trigon's what?"

"He's dead?" Bruce looked at him in disbelieve. "Trigon the Terrible?"

"King Trigon is dead," he repeated.

"Look, kiddo, if you are trying to deceive me, I won't work."

"Ol' King Trigon was dead and Slade became the king. He also made some random stranger a prince."

"Now look, this is getting ridiculous."

"Father," Richard shot Bruce a look.

"You better leave, or I'll deal with you personally."

"Look, ol' man. I'm trying to help."

"Help?" Bruce gave Victor a disggusted look. "Why should I believe you. Who knows, you may be sent by Slade to mislead us."

Victor hung his head down, "I said I'm trying to help. And if it wasn't for my brother's account, I would have already killed you."

Richard's brows disappeared under a fringe of frizz. He finally knew.

"How the..."

"I heard the conversation between you and Slade that day. I heard every single word."

Bruce snickered, "Richard, you are too naive. You really think that he is your brother?"

Richard faced Bruce, "Stop."

"You think this freak," Bruce gestured towards Victor's metal limb, "is you brother?"

Richard glared at him, "Father, I said stop."

Bruce then turned to face Victor, "You think I'll believe all the words that you've said, eh tough guy? You can fool many everyone, but you can't fool me."

Victor shrugged and kept cool. He snuck his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "I just came to tell you about what is happening in Azarath. Since you don't appreciate my presence, I might as well take my leave."

"Victor..." Rchard called out as his brother turned back and walked away.

"Don't, son," Bruce shook his head. "He ain't reliable."

"You've hurt him too much, father."

"What?"

"You said he is a freak."

"Son, you don't have to get so emotional about things like that. A prince always puts his country before people."

"Victor is not just any person_,_ he is my _brother_."

"He is your brother, who has turned bad. You have to stop thinking about him. You still have many other important things to take care of—which does _not_ include Victor," Bruce placed his hands on Richard's shoulders.

Richard clenched his fists and shrugged, causing Bruce hands to fall off, "At least I still cared for my loved ones."

"Richard, you have to face the reality. We're living in a cold, ruthless world. You have to be strong and stop letting emotions get the better of you."

"The world is just a merciless universe. People were born, then when the time comes, they die. They'll just... just go away and leave you alone by yourself naturally... Emotions... feelings... they are just a watse of time." Bruce relaxed a bit, "You know, we're both alike in many different ways. I _used to_ be emotional, like you too."

"We're never alike."

"Son..."

"I _have _feelings."

* * *

So how was it? Since in the real story, Batman and Robin had some kind of problem that result in Robin leaving his mentor and went to Jump City. So I decided to write something _similar_.


	24. Chapter 23

Hello! A new chapter :)

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 23_

"Cyborg?"

"Yes... Sir?" Victor stiffened up immediately.

"Where'd you go?"

"Patrolling duty, sire."

"Oh, really?" Slade strolled up to Victor.

A bead of perspiration trickled down Victor's forehead. _No, could this be..._

Slade laughed, "No need to be nervous."

Victor sighed in relief. Both of them stood there in silence.

The sky started to groan, promising rain anytime, but it was still light enough that Victor could see the guards stationed around them. Gooseflesh prickled his arms, winding him tight in nervousness and fear.

"Sire, it is late and rain is promising now. Shall you not sleep, my king?"

Slade chuckled, "I understand... You shall take your leave. I wish to be here a little while more."

"I shall take my leave then," Victor bowed and left.

Slade watched him turned in with the corner of his eye and told his guards, "Keep an eye on him."

**RxR**

"It'll be winter the week after, sir."

"We're running out of food."

"We only had a few dozens of epinephrine and alcohol, my lord."

Bruce sighed and shut his eyes. He hated it but, there's no way out. Trigon, Slade, and the upcoming season had driven him to desperation.

"We're going surrender."

"What?"

Bruce sighed, "There's no way we could win. Our resources are running out."

The kaings of the allied nations and several generals looked at each other. "But King Bruce, whose country are we to surrender."

Bruce stood up, "Gotham."

Richards gasped, "Father!"

Bruce held up his hand, motioning Richard to keep quiet. "I am the one who got all of you into this. I'm very sorry. To be fair, it will be Gotham, my country, that has to be sacrisfied."

"But father—"

"Which part of 'keep quiet' you do not understand?"

"We could—"

"We're about to face a severe food shortage if we don't surrender!"

"We could take shelter in St—"

"Don't even think about it, child. Steel City is Trigion's allied nation!" Bruce breathed out, "We can build a kingdom again, at some other place."

One of the kings cleared his throat and Bruce continued his speech, "So Richard and I will propose the surrender tomorrow. I will also need all the kings to be present during the surrender."

Prince Wally of Keystone City[1] suggested, "Well, you could come stay with us for a while until you get Gotham back."

His father, Rudolph West[2], nodded, "I agree with my son, you need a place to stay."

Bruce looked unconvinced, "I appreciate your assistance, but I am the one who started all of this. I am willing to suufer the consequences."

Prince Wally spoke, "But you still need a place to say."

King Rudolph added, "Well, here's the deal. I provide you with shelter and you assist me with manpower."

"Manpower?"

"Most part of Keystone City is currently under reconstuction. We do not have enough manpower to speed up the construction."

"Hmm..."

"Well if you come to stay for a while, Wally would at least have a buddy. He's restless at times."

"Iit will be most bothering if I stay."

"No no. Bruce, this is what friends are for. I've known you since we were kids. You have always helped me, and now it is time I repay."

"Sure?"

"We are still partners, right?"

Bruce laughed. Everybody grinned, knowing that Bruce agreed.

**RxR**

"So tough King Bruce finally decided on surrendering, eh?"

"Quit your talking, I'm here to see the king, Slade," Richard seethed.

Slade laughed as if amused, "Trigon? Trigon's dead."

Bruce swore. The other kings looked up, shocked.

"Guess who's the new king, boy," Slade smirked at Richard.

"You...?" Richard anwsered meekly.

"Hahaha! That's right!"

The others became even more shocked. Bruce furrowed his brows.

"So that Victor is right..." Bruce thought.

"Really?" His suspicious conscience asked.

"Oh I know all right, Wilson! Cut the act! I just want to see Trigon! After he sign this," he motioned to the scroll on his hand, "And we'll leave."

Malchior stepped out to meet Slade, "What is the commotion all about?"

Bruce pointed a finger towards Slade, "He's not the king, right?"

Malchior chuckled aloud, "Oh yes he is. Why? Is there a problem with that, sir? Or should I say Bruce?"

"How dare you! Showing completely disrespect to the king of Gotham!"

Malchior gave a smug look, "Oh really? Looks like Gotham's going to be ours, soon."

"Who is to say, brat!"

Malchior looked at Bruce, amused, "For your information, _King_ Bruce, i'm the new prince of Azarath."

"Holy!"

Richard blinked, "What did you say?"

"This is outrageous!" King Bruce bellowed.

Richard stared at Malchior, "Then what about Rachel?"

"She'll be my wife," Slade answered as a matter-of-factly.

Richard cringed at the thought of _his_ Rachel and Slade getting married. _Eww... Is this man mentally disabled?_

"Now, Bruce, you want to surrender or not. I'll change my mind very soon." Slade added, "I hope you still have an abundant of food and medicine left for the winter."

Bruce clenched his fists and bared his teeth. He really liked to change his mind now.

"Tick tock tick tock... Time is ticking away..." Slade said in a sing-song voice.

"King Slade, looks like d' ol' man changed his mind. Let us proceed back to our dwellings, I see no reason why we should waste our precious time."

"No no no. We must have patience. He's getting old and feeble," Slade made fun of Bruce.

"I... I surrender."

"Oops, I changed my mind."

"What the heck is wrong with you! I have already agreed to surrender Gotham!"

"Too bad, I changed my mind."

"What do you want," Bruce asked sternly.

"Smart."

"Now what is it?"

"You thought that after you surrender Gotham, you could wander around and build your own kingdom again? Tsk Tsk. So naive. I want you and your little people to step down. Retire."

"What!" Bruce eyes' widened. "You want us to be a commoner? You want us to give up our nobility?"

"Unless you want to continue? I still have the resources."

Bruce glanced at the allied kings. He saw fear in them. Fear for their loved ones, fear for the countries, fear for their kingdoms."

The decision is fatal. One wrong step, more people would die. One wrong move, more people would grieve. One wrong decision made, it would be disastrous.

He gave up.

"Fine."

"Good. Good!" Slade laughed maniacally. "Gotham will be mine! And The existence of the Waynes in the countless royal families would be no more"

Richard winced, "Um... Can you just sign this?"

Slade ignored that comment and ordered a page to bring him paper, ink and his quill pen. A brown-haired boy sprinted towards Slade and passed him the stationery. Wilson wrote on a blank piece of paper and signed it. Later, Bruce and Slade exchanged scrolls. Both signed and vowed to the Gods that King Bruce surrendered his country, Gotham, to King Trigon of Azarath and that King Bruce cannot take the country back without a war. Bruce also vowed that he gave the Wayne's (including Richard's) royalty and nobility up in exchange for peace between Azarath union and Gotham and its allied nations.

"Good. So Gotham is mine now, dear," Slade smirked. "I'll help you look after it."

[1] Well... Kid Flash comes from Keystone City, right? There's so many 'Flash' in DC comics that I got so confused.

[2] Kid Flash's father's Rudolph West, right?

* * *

Don't be shy, leave a review. ;) Hahahaha


	25. Chapter 24

Well, the 24th chapter. I hope it'll end soon. It's such a long (and not to mention draggy) story.

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 24_

"Thank you. Thank you all for your support," Bruce kept a grim face as he announced the news. "I have surrenderd Gotham to King Slade of Azarath. Although we may have lost the war, I am glad that this massacre has ended. I have given up my nobility to King Slade, thus peace shall prevail."

He continued, "I am no longer a king now, I am now powerless to build a new kingdom. I hereby give you a choice. It is that you prove your loyalty by staying; or you can have a luxurious life by leaving, joining Azarath union."

Whispers among the soldiers could be heard. Bruce had made his decision, it was time for the soldiers to do the same.

Bruce and Richard already knew how the result would be like. It was only a matter of seconds when a dark-skinned man walked out of the meeting. He tore of the coat of arms of his uniform and threw it on the ground before walking out of the encampment. A few minutes later, about four dozens of the men strode out of the campground. Within twenty minutes, only a small percentage of men remained. But both the father and son didn't blame anyone.

"I am very glad you people stayed. However, I must warn you, this path that you chose is going to be a rocky one with many twists and turns."

The men kept silent. Some hung their head low, contemplating whether the choice they made was the correct one. Some held their head up proudly, not ashamed of being a part of a fallen kingdom.

A brave men stepped out, "We will all be loyal to you no matter what, my lord. King Bruce has led us in many battles, King Bruce has gave us a shelter, a home that we could live in. He has helped to raise our family back in the days of the warring period. It is time that we shall repay him back."

The man's words boosted the confidence and trust the soldiers had in Bruce. Bruce smiled genuinely. These men had not forgotten...

"All hail the great king!"

**RxR**

"Good morning all the young and old. I presume, all of you here have heard that Bruce surrendered," Slade bellowed in the City Hall of Gotham.

The commoners gasped and exchanged worried glaces. Who would be their new king? Gotham was not a small place though.

"I am your new king, King Slade Wilson of Azarath," Slade held his head up triumphly. "From now on, you shall plead to me and pledge me as you new king."

The gossipmongers whispered amongst themselves, "Azarath?"

"King Trigon died?"

"Bruce is such an irresponsible man! How could he surrender Gotham?"

"I shall sread this news to the next town!"

Slade cleared his throat, "Yes yes... About the war, the previous king of Azarath, King Trigon, died in his sleep. In his will, he made me the new king."

He motioned towards Malchior, "I find this young man,who has a potential of being a leader, thus he is crowned as the Prince of Azarath."

Malchior bowed and continued the story, "As you have heard from King Slade, King Bruce has surrendered Gotham to us. He wanted to get away from the war. What a coward! But please be assured, we will be a better ruler than that coward. Under our rule, peace, wealth and prosperity shall be granted. We can give all of you what you want."

"With _uncorrupted_ rulers like us, King Trigon, you may rest in peace now. Amen." Slade clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, whispering a silent prayer.

**RxR**

"Babara, why are you still here?"

"My lord, I—"

"No, Babara, I am not a king now."

"What should I call you then?"

"Call me by my name."

"Well, Bruce," Babara said, still not acsustomed to calling Bruce by his name, "I well... Hope that I can serve you when you arrive in Keystone City."

Bruce furrowed his brows, "It's not an easy journey."

"I know."

"Babara, I treat you as if you are my own daughter. I've always wanted the best for you."

"I am always loyal to you."

Bruce smiled, "Thank you, Babara."

**RxR**

Richard sat in his tent, thinking. He had already finnished paching his things. Just his tent to be unhitched.

_How far is Keystone City?_ He had never been there before.

_Does Raven knows? _Richard could literally hear Rachel calling out to him, hopeless.

_Is Slade really going to marry her?_ He pictured Raven being dragged to the church and forced to be bonded with the man he hated the most. Slade.

_Good grief! Why am I think like that? Stay positive, Dick, stay positive._

"Prince—uh Richard! Master Bruce asked if you have done the packing. We will be leaving in a few minutes' time"

"Uh... yea..."

"It's getting cold! Better hurry!" Bruce added.

After they hauled up their luggage on their horses, they watched the allied kings leave. When they were the only ones left, they took one last look at the deserted campground before leaving.

**RxR**

Rumors sure spread like wildfire...

"WHAT?"

"What did you say?" Rachel exploded.

"Uhh...King Bruce surrendered?"

"Calm down, Rachel," Karen tapped her friend's shoulders. "You can blow the roof off your house."

"How can I... I mean... What the heck!"

"You should be happy though, I mean... That means your country won the war, right?" Aqualad raised his brow.

"No! How can I be happy?"

"Wait! Guys!"

"Here comes Roy Harper saving the day," Karen mumbled monotonously as she saw Roy running towards them.

"Uh... I heard..." Roy panted.

"Shoot," Rachel demanded.

"I heard from the villagers that..." Roy paused dramatically, "That Tking rigon did not survive..."

"WHAT? My... My father... d...died?" Rachel gasped, her heart almost still with the truth.

Arella, who was walking from her room towards the small living room, overheard that particular part and swooned but Kori managed to catch her in time before she fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. Everyone in the house ran to help her.

"Oh dear..." Kori sighed as she watched Arella lying on her bed. "I better ask for a doctor. May I be excused?"

"Go," Rachel flicked her wrist, motioning her to leave.

As soon as Kori left, Rachel felt all eyes on her. "What?"

"Rachel..."

"Are you keeping something from us... _again_?" Roy seethed.

Rachel gulped as intuition overcame her. "Uh..."

"Are you secretly a princess?" Aqualad pointed a finger at her accusingly.

* * *

Uh oh... What will happen next? Rachel's busted!

Anyway, CAN ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE COULD I DOWNLOAD TEEN TITANS FULL EPISODES? PLEASE TELL ME, PLEASE! I BEG YYOOUUUU! *cries*


	26. Chapter 25

You guys completely ignored me. ): Surely, you guys would know where to download TT vids, right? But anyway, here you go: chapter 25.

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 25_

"I... I uh..."

"We thought you trusted us."

"No,it's not that I don't trust you guys..."

"Then?"

"I..."

Well?" Karen raised a brow.

"I'm verry sorry! We had to keep our identity a secret because..." Rachel paused. "Just because we're afraid rebels would assassinate us. After all, my father's rules are harsh."

"So that's why you keep your identity from us?" Aquanlad questioned.

Rachel nodded, "Since you all know about it, can you please keep this a secret?"

Karen put her hands on her hips, "You're not hiding anything else from us, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I swear!"

"So what do we do now?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged.

An awkward silence flooded between them. The teens could sense how tense it was. Rachel looked on the floor, avoiding eye contact with her... well... friends (if they still consider her as their friend). Karen glared at Rachel then looked away. Roy anchored his hands in his pockets and Aqualad nodded to the tune of his imaginary music. All of them stayed like that for what it seemed to be an eternity.

Roy glanced out the window and caught sight of tiny white flakes falling down. He took in a deep breath and broke the tension, "Look! It's snowing!"

Aqualad furrowed his brows and looked at Roy as if he was mad. "What?" Aqualad mouthed.

"Ho ho ho! It's winter!" Roy let out a nervous chuckle.

"You sound stupid, you know," Karen poked Roy's arm.

"So um... Anyone up for a snowball fight?" Roy asked.

"Well... It seems like it's snowing, I'd better go home," Karen ignored Roy's request.

"Well, maybe you guys could stay for dinner," Raven blurted, attempting to save their friendship.

"I think I'd better leave in case the snowfall gets heavier, princess," Karen said the last word with acrimony.

Rachel cringed. "Well, okay. Maybe next time."

"No thanks," Karen slammed the door shut.

Rachel sighed. "So you guys are leaving too, aren't you?" she looked at the boys.

Aqualad scratched the back of his neck, "Well..."

"You know, Karen's just mad at you for keeping things from her. She does not like her friends keeping things from her..." Roy trailed. "Just apologize."

"I've already apologized!"

"Okayyy... I'll help you two patch up then," Roy hurried off after Karen.

"Don't go make things worse!" Aqualad yelled.

**RxR**

"Welcome to Keystone. It's not as big as Gotham, but I hope you'll like it," Wally West greeted at the city gate.

"Come on, son. Give them a tour 'round the castle," King Rudolph smiled.

"THere's the parlor. My father is going to host a party later this evening to celebrate the end of war. We hope you could join us."

Wally, Bruce, Richard and Babara continued to walk down the path linking the parlor to the hall. Somewhere in the middle, there was an elegant spiral staircase. The staircase had not been repainted for quite a long time. It ought to be white, but had lost its lustre, and was fading Yellow. It gave a sense of antiquness and exquisiteness. Knives, swords and various weapons were hung on the walls. Golden plaques were nailed below each set of weapon.

"It must have take years to have such a large collection," Richard thought.

Wally introduced. "That's the spiral staircase. It's fading yellow but my father still refused to repaint it. It's called the beauty of time where colors sheds," Wally mimicked in a girly tone at the last sentence. "Well, my father always repeats the same sentence when I suggested to repaint it."

Richard chuckled mentally and thought, "Same as Bruce, 'The Beauty of Time Where Color Sheds'."

"Those weapons were from my grandfather, great grandfather, great great grandfather and so on. They used those during the battles where they had won lands. They were also the weapons that my ancestors used during their last battle. My father said it's priceless, however I think it's a serious waste of space. Some of them had already Dropped their blades." Wally continued, "My father ordered men to stick the parts together so it looks cool."

"I heard that," Rudolph appeared from behind and joined them.

Wally gulped and strode towards the hall. "There's the hall."

Richard glanced on the walls of the corridor. The trim in the hall was the same Bright yellow as the parlor's, but the walls were softened by faded wallpaper. A mirror, darkened with age, hung on one wall; on another were several paintings. An oakwood framed painting depicts a picture of two grinning boys. A boy with a red cape slung his arm across The other boy's shoulders. He raised his sword while the other boy ruffled his hair. Richard squinted at the picture. They seemed to resemble someone he knew.

Wally looked back and saw Richard tapping his finger on his chin, in deep thought, at the picture, he commented, "That's my father, they boy with the sword. And presumably, the other one is your father."

"Really?"

Rudolph laughed, "Oh well, that was when your father and I were young. We were best pals[1]. It's painted in Azarath, after all, Azarath flourishes in Arts."

"Azarath?"

"Trigon and us were good friends[2]. Once. We formed the greatest union. It was until Trigon became obsessed and desired more land. HE even attacked our allies. There was once when he attacked Keystone, he took almost three quater of my land. This Keystone City is what was left in my possession. Imagine you're in a city four times bigger than this." Rudolph chuckled, "That would be acres bigger than Gotham[3]."

"What?" Both Wally and Richard gaped. apparently, they haven't heard the story.

Rudolph looked at Bruce who nodded. He continued, "Last year, he asked for a blind date. My son and Princess Rachel[4]."

"Rachel?" Richard's eyes widened.

"Yes, Princess Rachel. The fine lady was seventeen, while Wally, eighteen. If it was not for the Princess's advice, this last piece of Keystone City would be Trigon's."

"So Princess Rachel saved you from your grave decision?"

"Yes. Well, Princess Rachel is a beautiful and just princess. I wouldn't mind if she is my daughter-in-law."

"What!" Richard was bewildered.

"I was just teasing you," Rudolph and Bruce laughed.

"Bruce, your son's being over protective already."

Richard felt pink creeping up his neck. _Damn me._

Wally was dumbfounded, "What is so funny? I don't get the joke."

"Oh, nothing. Let's show them their room."

* * *

[1] Bruce and Rudolph were BFFs? Nah, I made that up. I really don't know, actually. Batman seems to be the the _"I work alone"_ type. So I don't think they were best friends.

[2] This is even ridiculous! I made that up again.

[3] Made that up myself... again for the third time. *chuckles* I don't watch JLU nowadays, and I'm not a big fan of it anyway. The last time I watched, I was only in preschool. I only remembered Batman, Wonderwoman, Superman, Green Lantern, that lady with wings and carries a weird weapon with spikes, and that green guy who wears a blue cloak (and kinda resembles Miss Martian). Haha! I don't even think I got the description right. Anyway, I believe Keystone is definately smaller than Gotham.

[4] Please refer to the early chapters, chapter 2, I think, for more info.

* * *

So how is it?

Okay, next chapter, we're gonna focus on Victor (Yes, yes, I've written Chapter 26 already). There, we'll know what happened to Victor when he and Richard were separated during the war when they were kids. We'll also find out why Karen hates the royalties (Rachel and Arella etc) so much. (Gosh, I sounded like... like... like a narrator! I'm not narrating the story!) I'm guessing you all already know that next chapter is gonna be CYxBEE.


	27. Chapter 26

Tis' the season to be jolly FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA (: Merry Christmas guys! (well, in a few days' time)

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 26_

"Since the war is over, shall we welcome Queen Arella and Princess Rachel home?"

"Oh no, sire. Extending control over Gotham is not enough. After all, you have to impress Princess Rachel, am I correct?"

"Then what do you suggest, Malchior?"

"I say, sire, we rule the entire continent."

Slade raised a brow at him, "Entire continent?"

Malchior nodded, "Princess Rachel would not like to be confined in Azarath and Gotham for her whole life. She told me once that her wish is to travel the world. After you conquer the whole continent, she will be yours eventually."

"Hmm... And Richard?"

"Ha! That pathetic wimp! He wouldn't even know! He's too busy hiding in Keystone," Malchior said in a mocking tone.

Slade laughed evilly, "Good, child. Good."

Knock knock.

"It's Cyborg, Your majesty."

"Come in."

When Cyborg entered Slade's enormous study room, his face paled when he saw Malchior, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Interrupting the King and Prince's conversation is a severe offence that leads to a life sentence.

"No no no. It's all right." Slade motioned to a chair in front of him, "Have a seat."

The half-human nodded and walked towards the luxurious armchair. He glanced around the room in awe. It was his first time entering the castle's study room.

The study room was at the basement. It was cool and damp down there. The only light source was the several candles in the room. Its walls were made of stones which were beginning to fade from pale gray to white. Thin green vines crawled up the ancient walls towards the candles on their holder. The leaves seemed dry, dehydrated, as if they could've been crumbled into bits if someone brushed past them. The floor was tiled with wood.

Slade looked at the cyborg, amused, "First time here?"

Victor broke out of his trance, "Uh... Yes, sire."

Slade snickered, "You looked like a child who's exploring the world outside his house."

"Just curious."

Victor's eyes wandered around the room. Spiders had made themselves cozy there and dust coated the bureau top. There were many bookshelves, each filled with thick hard-covered books. Torn and yellowed scrolls were scattered around the study room. On the desk were a quill pen inserted in a bottle of black ink, some rolled-up scrolls and some pieces of blank paper stacked neatly in the middle of the table.

"What do you want," Malchior barked, annoyed.

"King Slade and Prince Malchior, since the war has ended, I would like to request to go back to my hometown. King Slade, you should know, before the recruitment, I was engaged." Victor said politely and paused as if prompting the king to say something.

When Slade said nothing, he continued, "I would like to go back to Steel City to finish my promise."

"Ahh, engagement..."

"What about our plan?" Malchior mouthed.

Slade nodded, "It is a pity we have another war coming up, Cyborg."

"Another war?"

"You see, I have big dreams, Cyborg. A dream is just a dream unless you work for it."

Victor hung his head, he knew what the reply to his request would be. "So I guess, that is a 'no'."

Slade sighed, "You may go."

Malchior and Victor looked at Slade, shocked. "But, you will have to come back to me once you have finished your vow."

Victor looked at him, overjoyed, "Thank you, your majesty, Thank you!"

Victor practically skipped his way out the study room. Malchior watched him, digusted.

"What are you doing? Ruining our plan?"

Slade chuckled, "Why so panic?"

"We could use manpower here!" Machior said impatiently.

"I smell something fishy about him."

Machior stared at Slade, confused. He then averted his gaze to the door. _Fishy?_

**RxR**

"Honey! Honey, I'm home!"

Karen stomped out of the kitchen, huffing angrily as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Who the heck is th—"

She gasped as she saw a dark skin lad standing in front at the door. "C... Cyborg... is that really you?"

Victor grinned, "Of course it's me. Don't you remember me?"

Karen blinked then ran towards him and hugged him, "You're back! I thought.. I thought... You... Trigon..."

Victor cut her off with a kiss. "It's okay now. I made it. I survived."

Karen tightened her arms around him. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She snuggled up at the crook of his neck. Victor kissed her forehead while carassing her long black hair.

Karen looked up at him, "What happened? How come the king's kind enough to let you come back?"

Victor pulled her to the couch and sat down and explained the whole story to her fiancée, "Well you know after I'm forced to join the army..." He skipped the part where Slade demanded him to return after their wedding. He wanted her to be happy.

"Really?" Karen asked, amused, as Victor told him about Slade letting him fufil his promise.

"Yea. It's kinda weird too, thinking 'bout it," Victor scratched his head.

"So you're actually the brother of Prince Richard of Gotham, uh... I mean the previous Prince of Gotham?"

"Uh huh."

"And you're real name is Victor?"

"Yes."

"You sure it's true? You really believe that Prince Richard?"

"I was also very confused. But I believe him, I heard the conversation between Richard and Slade."

Karen raised a brow at him, "I can't believe it. I mean, I found you unconscious and half of your body was rotten at the river bank so many years ago. You suffered a massive brain concussion and you can't even remember your name. How did Slade know?"

"Apparently, he is a smart man. Remember Gotham was searching for a boy that resembles me? Well, I fit that description. When Trigon forced all boys above 16 to report to him, he figured it out. I mean, he'd probably still remember that news. When I told him I don't remember my past because I actually suffered a brain concussion and had been amputated, he put all the pieces together and eureka—he knew my true identity."

Karen nodded, "Hm... Tricky... That King Slade is really vicious. What's his motive?"

"Before I left, he told me he has big dreams, I don't really know."

"You suspect he murdered King Trigon?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's the most trusted man to King Trigon."

"You know... this Malchior... How does he look like?"

"Arghh... He's just an annoying man," Victor was frustrated. "He is so rude! I don't know what Slade saw in him!"

"Calm down, hun."

"Tell me about your life when I left."

"Sad, miserable—Hey, do you know that actually the queen and the princess is here?"

"Queen and princess?"

"Queen Arella and Princess Rachel of Azarath."

"No way."

"Way."

"You've met them?"

"Ironically, they've been around me for the whole time. I don't know it until recently."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go greet them! It's a pleasure to have royalties living amongst us."

"Cy..." Karen glared at him.

"Aww... C'mon."

"You should know why I hate them."

"They're not King Trigon. I was forced to leave was none of their fault. They're innocent!"

"But we were having a peaceful life until that damned king declared war and separated us!" she argued.

"Karen... Like you said, the _king_ separated us. Neither did Queen Arella nor Princess Rachel did that."

"They're a family after all. If Princess Rachel's father is so brutal, who knows what will he become."

"So you're sayin' that you'll hate me too because I'm considered as a Prince due to my relationship with Richard."

"No, I just..." she trailed.

"It's something, right. Something that made you hate them even more, am I right?"

She sighed, "Look, Rachel and I were like best friends when she came here. She disguised herself as a boy to keep her job. I was the first one to find that out and promised to keep a secret. After all the time we've been spending together, betrayal is what I get. She's been hiding this grave thing from me! I thought we're best friends!"

"Maybe she has her reasons."

"She goes, 'I'm afraid rebels would assassinate us!'" Karen said in a high-pitched tone to mock the princess.

"See, she has a reason. After all, not many people likes her father," Victor placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Arghh..." Karen admitted defeat and rolled her eyes. "All right! I'll just patch up with her. Just to make things clear, I'm doing this is only because of you." Karen pecked his lips.

"That's my girl." Karen wore her winter coat and Victor led her out of the door.

"I'll show you where she lives."

* * *

I've changed to rating to T cuz... I think there's too much expletives here and it's a little violent (war part) for kids.


	28. Chapter 27

It's been quite some time since I've updated. So here goes...

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 27_

"Your highness," Victor bowed as he greeted Rachel.

"Uh... You're..." Rachel trailed, hoping that the man in front of her would introduce himself.

"I'm Cyborg. Ya' know... knight... in Azarath..."

"Oh! Cyborg!" Rachel pretended that she remembered him. Honesty, she had no clue who he is. She looked at him, not trying to be rude. He had a meatallic arm and a metallic foot and calf. There was scraps of metal on his head too. [1] _Who the heck is that? _It's not her fault that she did not know anything about her father's army.

"About Karen, I sincerely apologize for her rudeness. She's just... unable to accept the truth that's all."

"Wait, you know Karen?"

"Of course! We're engaged. Karen—" Victor then realized that Karen wasn't around. "Karen!"

Rachel looked down, a wave of guilt hit her. "Cyborg, it's okay. She's just..."

"Princess, please. I apologize for this insolence. I... I beg for your mercy."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thank you, Princess Rachel." Victor paused, "We're getting married tonight. I hope you'd come and give us your blessings."

"Already? I thought you'd just arrived!"

"Uh... Well, King Slade―"

"What?" Rachel yelled.

"Uh... King Slade, his highness, wants me to report back as soon as possible."

"Slade? Slade Wilson?"

"Yes, princess,"

Rachel almost fainted, "W-What happened? My father passed away and Slade succeeded the throne?"

"King Trigon made a will. King Slade is the man King trigon wanted to pass the throne to."

**RxR**

"Your Highness! You've actually came! I'm afraid you wouldn't!"

Rachel smiled. She glanced over to look at Karen.

Karen was chatting away with her friends. She wore a simple white gown, the kind of plain dress that a civilian could afford. Despite the simplicity of the dress, to Victor's eyes, Karen extremely beautiful in it.

On the other hand, Victor was wearing a white Buccaneer shirt with a black leather sword belt around his waist. The sword signified his profession as a knight.

Karen saw Rachel and rolled her eyes. The glare could've iced over the Gulf of Mexico. Rachel sighed.

Victor walked over to her bride and chided her for being so rude to Rachel. Karen sighed. She had been thinking about that incident when Rachel blew her cover. _Maybe I'm too hard on her. _Sometimes she was guilty of being such a bitch towards Rachel.

Victor could see through her. "Go on..."

Karen pouted at him. Her groom nudged her forward.

Karen took a deep breath and walked up to Rachel. "I'm sorry about―"

"It's okay. I'm the one who shuold be apologizing, not you. The whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have kept my identity from you. You're my best friend, I―"

Karen gave her a bone-crushing hug, shuttng her mouth up, "Well... I also shouldn't have kept from you that I'm engaged and Cyborg's been forced to work in Azarath. So I guess we're both wrong. The problem's solved, right?"

"Okay. Congratulations, Karen."

The stayed like that for a moment until Rachel cleared her throat, "Uh... You can release me now."

Karen giggled and Rachel motioned her to get ready. The reverend was already clearing his throat at the altar.

**RxR**

After the wedding, Victor felt uneasy. How was he going to tell his wife that he's leaving tonight?

Karen looked at him, she could tell Victor was not happy. Victor only shrugged in response. Karen glanced up at him. He looked tired. All at once, like he'd gathered up shadowsto wrap himself in.

As the sun made its final descent, Karen finally asked him what was going on. Victor looked at her. He could not bear to tell Karen, the love of his life, that he's leaving later.

He wanted to stay for a few more days, but it would be against the rule. If he did it, not only him but everyone in his family would be held in prison.

Karen looked into his eyes. Victor frowned. She placed her hand on his metallic left arm.

_Maybe I could stay for this night, and leave tomorrow. Before dawm._

**RxR**

Victor looked down at his sleeping wife. He sighed and glanced at the window. He get up from his bed carefully and got dressed.

Victor left a note on the bedside table and gazed at Karen. Karen unconciously snuggled to the spot where Victor slept on, absorbing the warmth the was still left. Victor smiled. He tugged the sheets closer to her and hissed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I hope you'll understand."

**RxR**

Victor raced to Azarath. He came across two path-one that leads to Keystone City, and another one to Azarath. _Keystone City... _He heard Slade and Malchior saying Bruce and Richard was there. Maybe he could spill some info...

**RxR**

"Cy!" Karen woke up panting and looked down beside her.

No one.

"Cy? Cyborg!" Karen went around the house searching for Victor.

Karen then noticed a note on the bedside table. It was untidy, obviously due to the lack of light.

_Karen,_

_By the time you read this, I'm already on my way back to Azarath. King Slade ordered me to go back once my wedding was over. I didn't mean to keep it from you, I just don't want you to be upset about me leaving so fast right after our wedding. _

_Please don't blame Princess Rachel or Queen Arella. It was an order. It was none of their fault. I hope you'll understand. They don't even know Slade Wilson is the new king. I don't want you to lose another friend because of it. Do not worry, I will come back. I promise._

_I'm sorry._

_Cy._

**RxR**

"Great to have you back, Cyborg," Slade patted Victor's shoulder.

"It's my duty to serve Azarath."

"How was your wedding?"

"It went very well. Thank you for your concern, my lord."

"We have a long way to go. Rest up and we will move on a few days later."

"I beg your pardon?"

Slade smirked, "the entire continent."

[1] So let's just pretend Cyborg has a meatallic arm, a metallic foot and calf and scraps of metal on his head only instead of what you saw on the TV or the comic. Because, if a person really had most of his/her body injured due to accidents in that era, they wouldn't have survived.

* * *

Ok cuz school's reopened, I don't have so much time to spare. So I'm not gonna update that soon unless miracles happened and I have a day off. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Kay? Deal?

Thank you for your understanding.


	29. Chapter 28

Actually, I don't plan to write a new chapter this soon, but since it's Chinese New Year (okay, I'm a Chinese) I'll just write something.

Anyway...

*clears throat* In the last few chapters, you've read CyxBee, and now, I present you *drumroll please* ROBINxRAVEN! WOOTS!

I figured out that in RxR stories, there must be A LOT of RxR moments, so here goes...

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 28_

Even though it's winter, Slade's army went south and attack the other continents. It isn't a fair fight, it was more of a suprise attack. He conquered the south easily, as the kingdoms were unprepared. Slade then moved to the west. The soldiers pleaded him to stop, but Slade leave no mercy. He executed anyone who stood in his way. Due to this, he earned a nickname.

"Deathstroke."

Bruce and Rudolph monitered his moves. It was just a matter of time that Keystone got under attack. Rudolph held a meeting with the allies once every fortnight. The other kings shared information concerning their mutual enemy. There had to be an attack pattern.

Richard was working exceptionally hard on his combat fighting and sword skills while Wally was gallivanting around but occassionally practising on horse-riding. The other princes were also training hard. They held friendly competitions amongst themselves, so that they could improve on whatever skill they were weak at.

**RxR**

"Richard!"

"Huh?" Richard blinked.

"Wanna—"

"No," Richard cut his friend off rudely.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"You want me to join you tonight at the tavern downtown."

Wally eyed him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Did you stalk me?"

Richard snorted and went back to his work. He slashed the head three wooden dummies off in one swift motion.

"You ought to stop being so obssessive. You've been practising for months now. It's mid-spring already."

Richard stopped at his words. Really, he had been practising from dawn till dusk for these few months. It had become one of his daily routine.

He looked out of the castle courtyard. The river was suffused with early morning sunlight. In the courtyard, every dew-drenched leaf, from the flat needle of rosemarry to the smallst teardrops of thyme, shimmered. The air was cool and refreshing.

Richard took a deep breath. It had really been a long time since he had a rest, closed his eyes, listening to the birds chirping. It sounded melancholy to him.

"Well, I've an idea."

Wally continued when he sensed Richard had nothing to say. "Let's go for a ride."

"No stupid ideas," said Richard.

"Steel City."

Richard blinked again, "I... I beg your pardon?"

"I knew there's something going on with you and Princess Rachel."

"King Rudolph and Bruce wouldn't allow us."

"Exactly! The fun part is, we sneak out in the middle of the night. We could tell the servants that we're doing some research on attack patterns and we'll be back at night."

Richard wavered between accepting and refusing that stupid idea. He must be out of his mind. Keystone was about to be attacked and he's sneaking off?

"Fine."

**RxR**

Many months had lasped since Victor left. Karen was desperate, ever since months ago when she discovered that she was pregnant. Rachel had enough problems of her own to care about others. However, being a responsible princess that she was, she tried consolling her friend and asked for news about Victor.

Rachel awoke from her dreamless sleep. The bright sun beaming in through the windows made her head pound. She stretched her pale arms lazily, then staggered to the bathroom. She went out to work after having a light breakfast. Rachel took up Karen's duty, because she was pregnant. It was very busy for her and evey night, she went home getting backaches. Aqualad and Roy helped her out most of the time, but they still had their own duty to cover.

That day, however, she requested for an early day off. She went home and changed into a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. headed to the river bank.

She took her usual seat in the shade provided by an enormous tree. The sun had just started to descend. Streaks of golden light filtered through the tender leaves. She watched dust dancing on the light and stirred her fingers through it to make it spin. She The sunlight on the waves hypnotized her, dancing like fireflies, glimmering like stars.

Rachel stretched her neck, and did a few shoulder rotation. Ache radiated into her shoulders then down her back. She gazed at the waves, thinking.

She didn't even notice someone sat down beside her. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

Rachel was jolted out of trance and gasped as she saw the man beside her. She was speechless.

"But nothing is as beautiful as my lil' princess."

He leaned in, shadows from the tree boughs rubbing his skin in restless patterns. His pale face seemed to glow, and his smile seemed to illuminate what the moon and the atars don't. His bare toes touched the edge of the water; streaked sunlight danced on his hair.

"This is out of my mind. I'm seeing things!" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut then open them again, unconciously saying her thought out loud.

The man chuckled, "Nah..." He snaked his arms around her waist.

"Richard?"

"I missed you." He pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I missed you too." She hugged him as tight as possible.

Rachel then realized the situation there and broke the contact immediately. "What are you doing here?"

Richard laughed, then told her the story. Rachel told him about her life here.

"You know, it's torturing to live without you." Richard pulled Rachel up and strolled along the river.

Rachel giggled, "Too bad." She couldn't help but notice that he had the long sleeve of his thin white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin.

"I've got something to tell you."

"And what is it?" Rachel arched her brow.

Richard took a deep breath, "I... I think... IthinkIlikeyouand...no!ImeanIloveyou.I... I... 'tknnowwhat'sgotintomebutloveyou!ILOVEYOU!Iammadlyinlo—"

Rachel placed her finger on his lips. "I know."

He bent his head and their mouths moved closer. His lips brushed her cheeks, the lightest touch of him made her shiver. Rachel hung her arms loosely around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist and tightened around her. Rachel felt the warmth and tenderness of his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his locks. Richard gently stroked her hair and nibbled her ear. He trailed kisses down her neck while his hands were sliding down to her thighs seductively. Rachel felt his teeth sliding against her skin, touching, toying, tingling, giving her playful nibbles. Rachel moaned, sliding her hands down to feel his abs and muscles. Richard trailed a finger up her thigh and down again. Richard smiled in between their kiss. He then pressed his lips tenderly against hers again, sofly, slowly, seductively, and sneaked his hands up her shirt, feeling her bare skin.

Rachel stopped the kiss abruptly. "What are you doing?"

Richard smirked, capturing her lips once again. "What does it looks I'm doing?"

He continued tracing invisible lines on her stomach. He nibbled her lower lip, begging for entrance. Rachel pulled his hands out of her shirt.

"Admit I'm hot." Richard stated as a-matter-of-factly while tring to get his hands in her shirt again sneakily, "Your hands are all over me."

Rachel blushed, "No!"

Rachel felt his hands tickling her belly. She pulled his hands out of her shirt hastily.

"Naughty."

**RxR**

"Let's go somewhere. The sun had fully set."

Rachel placed her head on his shoulders while Richard took her hand and strolled down the coastline. He kissed her forehead.

"Where?"

"Spring carnival."

Both of them headed downtown to the annual spring carnival. For the whole night, they had tons of fun. Both of them had forgotten about their worries, it was as if they were civilians.

They shared homemande pies, caramel apples, and had a boat ride. Richard teased Raven until she got all mad and pushed him into the river. Richard stood up and dragged her down in to the water. They pushed each other in the water and had a mad splashing game. Richard picked her up, bridal style, and spun around like fools. It was until the game master spotted them making a din and ordered them out of the water. Rachel hopped on Richard's back and poor Richard had to piggyback her back to the shore.

**RxR**

"I've so much fun today," Rachel declared while watching the stars.

"I just realised one thing about you today."

"Hm?"

"You are seriously damn heavy!"

"What?" Rachel hit him hard on the head and both became engaged in a game of tag.

Rachel chased him back to the streets and Richard spotted Wally coming out of a pub. "That's Prince Wally."

"Wow... It's been years since I saw him."

"Dude!" Wally waved at both of them, obviously drunked.

"I'd better get him back."

"Right." Rachel tried to hide her disappointment, but her eyes gave it away.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

"It's all right. You came a long way here. You must be tired."

"It's late."

"I know, but what abour Prince Wally? You can't leave him here alone."

"It doesn't matter, he could wait for a while."

When Rachel did not speak, he insisted,"You're a girl! No one knows what will happen if you go back alone. You might get abducted by freaks and... " he trailed.

Rachel smirked. "And...?"

"Now stop being a naughty girl. Let me, a charming gentleman, escort you home."

Rihard was telling stupid jokes as they walked to her house. Riachel giggled.

"Bye. Night." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and entered her house.

"Hope to see you soon," Richard whispered as Rachel closed the door.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending, but as you guys know, Richard MUST go to the war.

I really don't know when will I have time to write a new chapter again, cuz GOD! SCHOOL'S TORTURING ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL! I saw the test papers laughing Slade-ly at me! Evil! _ OHMYGOODNESS!

I expect more reviews this time! Or else... *Muahahahahaha...*

...

...

...

whatever.

You guys could treat the reviews as some spamming texts. Go ahead, spamm meeee


	30. Chapter 29

Hey guys! I'm back! I just noticed that it's more than a month since I last updated. Wow, time passes real fast, isn't it? Well, I finally have a break from school. Thank you very much for your patience. Since I haven't been writing for quite a long time, I sorry if you think that this chapter is slightly... formal, as in the way characters talk in the story.

Just a recap:

Last chapter, Richard and Wally sneaked off into Steel City, where Richard gave Rachel a suprise by being their in person with her and accompanied her for a some hours until he had to go back to Keystone City. Richard confessed to her that he loved her. (Note that they aren't married. Victor and Karen were, though.) Speaking of Karen, she was pregnant with Victor's child, and Victor was serving Azarath, in other words, Slade's army.

In this chapter, you are going to find out what happened after Richard bid farewell to Rachel.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 29_

"La…La…Laaahhh!"

"Shh… We are going to be caught if you continue your nuisance!" Richard hissed as he clasped Wally's mouth closed. "We're reaching!"

"Uhmph…" Wally pried Richard's fingers off his mouth. "Geez… What is there to be afraid of?"

Richard ignored Wally's question and continued to ride into Keystone City, with Wally lying across his horse's back. The trees attacked Richard, their gnarled twig fingers reaching out to snatch his hair. He then pushed past some branches that blocked his path and the charming black horse trod upon damp dead leaves. The howling wind and their heavy breathing were the only audible sound.

Just a couple of hours before, it was raining. The rain had made it difficult for Richard and his horse to travel in the forested short-cut that lead them straight to the castle's back gate, especially when there was a drunken man that was needed to be carried. However, the rain had stopped now; the moon peeked through quick-moving clouds, splashing silver on the soaked undergrowth and the narrow and sinuous path. In the intermittent moonlight the forests looked surreal, like enchanted woods in Fairytales. Trees loomed tall in the darkness, suddenly caught the light and seemed to bristle and straighten as they came near. Ferns drooped long tongues over their residence—strong, firm trees. Short, thick climbing plants reached out, and then curled back on themselves with crooked stems.

**RxR**

Richard gently pushed the door opened, Wally leaning against his shoulder. The rusted hinges of the door screamed as it swung open. Richard glanced around the unlit hall, where the moonlight was the only source of light.

"We have been waiting for both of your arrival."

_Oops_, Richard thought. He didn't like the familiar voice of the speaker.

Bruce stepped out into the silvery streaks of moonlight from the darkness of the darkness of the hall. His face darkened, betraying no emotions. Richard could practically see the tension in between them.

"I… I can explain!"

"Explain? What is there to explain! You and your new found best friend skipping downtown to enjoy yourselves when half of Strata[1] was being conquered by Slade?"

Richard was shocked from the news. Strata was Bruce's strongest allied country. No doubt, Slade already had spies eyeing over the nation. That would make Slade easier to attack and control part of Strata.

"I am very disappointed in you, Richard," Bruce shook his head, then left.

"You, old man!" Wally suddenly pointed at Bruce accusingly, his words echoed throughout the spacious hall.

Bruce turned back and looked at the drunken prince. Rudolph emerged from the darkness and stood beside Bruce, glaring at Wally as a means to order him to shut his mouth.

However, at that drunken state, Wally continued his nonsense. "Ol' man… You… Yes You! You'd really… think you could tell Rich off like that? You are p…praying for your death, I'm telling you! Do you know who I am? I… am Prince of Keystone City. If Father knows—"

"Wally West! I have had enough of you! I will not tolerate any more insolence from you. You will go back to your room to reflect on what you have done today!" Rudolph shouted, then summoned the servants to help him back to his room.

"I am very and truly sorry, Bruce. I hereby apologize to you on behalf of my son," Rudolph bowed down to Bruce.

Bruce hurriedly told him to rise. "Dispense the formalities. I have yet apologized to you on behalf of Richard."

"It is all right," Rudolph nodded to Bruce. "It is not early now, may you have a good night's rest."

"Yes, but I still have some… matters to settle with Richard," Bruce said silently.

"I see. Then I shall see you in the next morning."

**RxR**

"Richard."

The Adonis looked up. He didn't even like the sound of that.

"Please, answer me honestly: where were you?"

Richard remained silent. What should he say? _Oh! I was happily fooling around with my girlfriend while half of Strata was under attacked._

"I went to the library."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, to do some research on battle skills."

"And what have you found?"

He was caught.

"Where were you?" Bruce hollered and slammed his fist on his desk for emphasis.

Richard averted his eyes from Bruce and glanced uneasily around Bruce's study room. It was filled with sketches of battle formations and attack patterns. There were also drawings of the human body, but pin pointing on the weak parts. Maps were careless strewn on the floor. The room looked somewhat intimidating.

"Where. Were. You." Bruce repeated.

Silence.

"Steel City."

**RxR**

"See there?" Slade pointed onto a point on the map. "We will begin from the Naczas Mountains[2]. Then we move forward to the central of Strata."

Malchior looked at him, raising a brow. He seemed unsure of Slade's move.

He cleared his throat and explained, "Look, for a strong country like Strata to be defeated under the hands of other kings, is a rather… rare thing."

He quickly continued, "But that doesn't mean that it is impossible."

He stopped to clear the phlegm in his throat. He had been having coughs lately. "The king would panic, as they were not prepared for this. The the king and his generals would be busily preparing for more ambush. In such a hurry, there would be flaws. Besides the rushing, the people of Strata would lose faith to their king. The king, then, would have to pay equal amount of attention to them, but he also has to prepare for the attacks, right? The Soon, chaos would spread over the entire Strata. From there, we strike. The king would be too devasted. It is either they fight their last battle, or surrender. In either way, they still have to lose."

"Allies?"

"What allies? After conquering Gotham, they have made no move to confront us. They are cowards!" Slade snickered.

"You certainly live up to your name, _Deathstroke_."

Both of the evil men laughed wickedly. Slade laughed, then soon started coughing wildly as if he had contracted some mad diseases.

"Oh my… Here," Malchior passed him a cup of tea. "It will help to sooth your cough."

"Tea, eh? I've never heard of tea relieving cough."

"Of course, but this is not any normal tea. It's my mother's grandmother's recipe. Of course you don't know about it. Since when were you interested in _family matters_?"

"If that is the case…" Slade took a sip of the tea.

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes with pleasure.

"Premium tea, from China," Malchior stated.

Slade looked at him quizzically, "Since when do _you_ have premium tea here?"

"Oh, I always carry them around me."

"Really, what did you add? This is really… nice."

"Family secrets," Malchior winked.

**RxR**

"Listen up, soldiers!"

The soldiers were lined in neat rows, listening attentively to Bruce and Rudolph as they speak. The soldiers stood proudly, their chest puffing up, propelling their shoulders away from them. Their chins were held high. None of them fidgeted.

"You all have been under intense training for these few months," Bruce continued.

"Strata is under attack."

Despite the shocking news, the soldiers remained still, as still as statue. Their rock faces betraying no emotions.

"We have discussed with King Crockett[3] the plan," Rudolph began.

"We shall let Slade's army conquer Strata," Bruce announced, he never considered Slade as a King.

This time round, there were whispers among the troops of soldiers. All of them were unsure about this decision.

Rudolph explained, "By conquering such a powerful kingdom like Strata, Slade would get proud. He will put down his guard, for sure. He would get greedy, hungering for more kingdoms, forgetting about traps that they were slowly lured into."

Rudolph paused, waiting for any daring objections. However, there were still only whispers.

"They will head here, the last piece of land that holds the key of their victory. All of us knew, deep down inside, Keystone City is a kingdom that holds priceless value. Keystone City have been the envy of the neighboring kingdoms because it was once one of the largest kingdom in this continent," he continued. "Half of Keystone City has already been conquered by our enemy. Slade, especially, would be tempted to strike us, to control this land, which is also coincidently, our last hope."

Bruce injected, "We pretend that we back off during the battle in Strata, deliberately letting Slade have Strata. He will fall into our hidden trap in due course because of his pompous attitude."

The whisperings among the soldiers had died down then. Richard was also there when the instructions of the impending war in Strata was given. Despite the explanations, he still remained unconvinced. Even both the king had mutual feelings.

Could the plan work? Strata was their only hope to defend Slade's army from getting into Keystone as Strata had strong and powerful army forces. What if they make a mistake? It was just a shot in the dark that Slade would be lured into their trap.

Can they afford to risk it? But most importantly, is it worth to sacrisfy Strata for a wild guess?

Still, the doubt and suspicion that grew out of the underlying fate of their future were quietly poisoning the minds of Bruce, Rudolph, and Richard.

* * *

[1] Strata: Let's pretend there's such place called Strata. In fact, I did a quick reasearch and found out that, in the comics, Strata was an underground world, the prithplace of the second Terra.

[2] Naczas Mountains: mountain range that doesn't exist, made up by myself.

[3] King Crockett: Isaiah Crockett, alter-ego of Hot Spot

* * *

So... how is it? Did you get the mega hint I dropped?

Oh, thanks for the reviews you guys wrote (:


	31. Chapter 30

**Love Story**

_In chapter 29,_

"We shall let Slade's army conquer Strata," Bruce announced, he never considered Slade as a King.

This time round, there were whispers among the troops of soldiers. All of them were unsure about this decision.

Rudolph explained, "By conquering such a powerful kingdom like Strata, Slade would get proud. He will put down his guard, for sure. He would get greedy, hungering for more kingdoms, forgetting about traps that they were slowly lured into."

Rudolph paused, waiting for any daring objections. However, there were still only whispers.

"They will head here, the last piece of land that holds the key of their victory. All of us knew, deep down inside, Keystone City is a kingdom that holds priceless value. Keystone City have been the envy of the neighboring kingdoms because it was once one of the largest kingdom in this continent," he continued. "Half of Keystone City has already been conquered by our enemy. Slade, especially, would be tempted to strike us, to control this land, which is also coincidently, our last hope."

Bruce injected, "We pretend that we back off during the battle in Strata, deliberately letting Slade have Strata. He will fall into our hidden trap in due course because of his pompous attitude."

The whisperings among the soldiers had died down then. Richard was also there when the instructions of the impending war in Strata was given. Despite the explanations, he still remained unconvinced. Even both the king had mutual feelings.

Could the plan work? Strata was their only hope to defend Slade's army from getting into Keystone as Strata had strong and powerful army forces. What if they make a mistake? It was just a shot in the dark that Slade would be lured into their trap.

Can they afford to risk it? But most importantly, is it worth to sacrisfy Strata for a wild guess?

Still, the doubt and suspicion that grew out of the underlying fate of their future were quietly poisoning the minds of Bruce, Rudolph, and Richard.

_C__hapter 30_

The day had come. The sacrisfy.

They had been waiting for months, waiting for the right moment to attack. And finally, Slade and his troops stumbled on Strata.

Summer had passed them by, like waves crashing against the still boulders, so quickly that no one seemed to notice. Hues if orange and yellow tainted the mountains and hills. The soldiers were like a plague, marching down the hills in swarms. Their red and black armour stood out distinctly against the beautiful hues of the autumn trees.

Richard grasped on the hilt of his delicate sword, breathing through quicksand. His chest full of slit and stone. _This damned plan'd better work._

Slade was the first to be in sight. He paused as he reached the flat land. He haulted his army. He was a clever man.

Tension lingered in the air. Bruce and Rudolph, however, did not show signs of anxiey or nervousness. From up the cliff of his mountain, Bruce could have a bird's-eye view of everything surrounding Strata. Rudolph was positioned on the a hill nearest to Slade and his army. King Crockette and some of his men was hidden in the woods, where Slade has marched into Strata from. Richard and Wally was lying flat on their belly, behind huge boulders, at ground level, hidden from their enemy. Sweat rolled down their foreheads. It was true that that was not their first war, but neither could deny that that was not their first_ faux_ battle. Wally swallowed, glanncing up for the signal that would come at any minute.

The plan went like that. Bruce and his archers were up on a mountain. Once Bruce felt that it was ready, he would shoot an arrow up to the sky. Meanwhile, Rudolph had cannons positioned up on his hill, oposite of Bruce. He and his troops were targeting at the soldiers standing at the back. Nevertheless, if the land troops needed assistance, it would be their priority to attack the frontline first. King Crockette and his men, on the other hand, planned to destroy Slade's supplies, food and weapons, anything that he and his men found. Majority of their army was with the two princes. Their role was simple, but dangerous. All they had to do was to charge at the frontline once the signal was given. Should there be any assistance from King Rudolph, Wally would fire a gunpowder-based rocket. All of them would retreat when necessary.

Therefore, it could be said that they almost had Slade surrounded.

Slade glanced around, cautious. He snorted.

"Keep you guards up!" he ordered his army.

Malchior raised a brow at Slade. Slade tilted his chin at the the flat land before them. "It's too quiet over there."

Malchior flicked his wrist, "Let's move!"

Both of them kept their guards up, preparing for ambush. However, after moving for some metres, Malchior dropped his guard beacause nothing had happened. He was getting bored.

Slade did not. He was aware of his surrounding. It was until when he crossed almost one-third of the plain that he became more relaxed.

The corners of Bruce's mouth turned upwards. He saw. How Slade loosened his grip on the lead rope of his horse, the way he hunched his shoulders from his initial strenuous sitting position. He was ready.

Bruce slung an arrow on his bow and pulled back on the bow. He aimed and sent the arrow straight at the dark gray sky. The arrow scythed through the air with a loud shriek.

"Charge!"

The land troops rocketed towards Slade and his army. Malchior was taken aback by the sudden attack. Slade puffed. He slid his sword out from its sheath and raised it while pulling back his elegant white horse.

"Charge!"

However before the frontline could move forward, a line of arrows was shot before their feet. Once again, they were suprised.

"Move!" Slade yelled again as he regained his bearings. The soldiers roared and advanced forward.

Richard easily identified the weaker soldiers on the frontline. He frowned, his gaze locked at his target as he removed his sword from its sheath.

As soon as Richard reached his target, he pierced his sword through the soldier. Blood splattered on his face. Dismissing that fact, he went on and slashed his sword through another body. He whistled. One of his men let go of his horse immediately. His obedient black horse galloped to his master's side and Richard mounted on it as his horse raced passed him, wasting no time.

Wally did the same too. After having enough of using swords, he reached for an arrow in his quiver and skewered a soldier right through his armour into his heart.

Bruce led the archers carefully. The archers were perfect, each one of them was excellent. They never missed their targets—the soldiers in the middle batch.

Rudolph and his men focused on Slade's defence. They bombed the defenders first, before preceeding to attack the back.

Crockette and his men were stealthy. They robbed the soldiers of their supplies and sliced their throat off even before they could react.

Wally slung three steel arrows on his bow and aimed at Slade from the back. Slade was too preoccupied with killing their soldiers that he failed to notice that. Slade groaned as the arrows pierced into his skin.

"He's yours, bud," Wally exclaimed, passing the cue to Richard.

Richard smirked and darted towards Slade without thinking twice. He managed to slash a dagger into Slade's shoulder.

Slade growled and sliced Richard's armour with a machete. Richard made a disgruntled noise using his throat. He raised his sword. Slade held his shield up, bracing the impact.

Instead of attacking Slade, the intelligent prince slashed Slade's horse on its leg. The horse had not see that coming and fell onto his knees, bringing Slade with it.

Slade, too, did not see that coming. He fell onto the ground due to the impact. Slade was furious, embarassment did not help but made him more enraged instead. He knocked Richard off his horse and aimed at him but Richard dodged it by rolling away from his spot.

Bruce was surveilling the situation down there. He put a chief general in charge and rode his horse downhill when he saw that his son was fighting Slade. "That was so stupid of him!" he muttered.

Meanwhile, Slade and Richard were getting closer and closer to the edge of the plain.

A sharp wind swept passed, heralding a storm. Soon, the sky roared. Wally diverted his attention to the sky. The thick air rippled with another explosion. He felt the snap in his ears and on his skin and followed the sound rolled away in the rain.

Enough was enough. Wally rode his horse to the nearest hill. There, he climbed down his horse and laid the rocket on the ground. He propelled it with some rocks he'd stacked up. Without wasting any second, he rubbed a stone with a piece of wood. He then ignited the end of the rocket.

The rocket darted upwards, then exploded into sparks. All of his army saw the signal and retreated. Slade and Richard still continued to wrestle.

Bruce's army managed to run off before a wake of white water exploded from the sky. Slade's army was dumbfounded by the sudden retreat but roared with laughter as they thought they were victorious.

Slade and Richard were rolling on the ground just at the tip of the cliff. Slade got the upperhand as he pinned Richard down to the ground. He raised his machete with two hands under the pouring rain. When he was about to plummet it down to Richard's heart, an arrow shot him in his chest. Slade was utterlt shocked and his eyes widened as he saw the archer. He failed to regain his balance and fell of the cliff, and instinctively pulled at the nearest thing to him—Richard. Richard was suprised by the sudden ambush and managed to catch a glimpse of the attacker before falling down the edge with Slade.

"Malchior _Wilson_!"

"Richard!" Bruce was too late. When he arrived, his son had already been dragged down by Slade.

**RxR**

"NO!"

Rachel awoke with a strangled scream. The images of her dream was still vivid in her mind, Slade conquering Gotham and executed Richard in front of her, the blood and gore.

She looked out of her window. It was raining heavily. Rachel listened to the clattering of her window, calming herself down.

However, it was not working. She was feeling very uneasy earlier that day. Her mind wandered off to the unthinkable.

_Had something happened to him? Did he..._

The word was too painful to even think about it.

"This is just a nightmare," she told herself.

Rachel heard her heart punding wildly in her ears. She could not sleep that night. Sleep held on by her will, refusing to succumb to the horrid darkness of her dream again.

It was some time later, when the rough weather had settled down into an eerie silence, that she became aware of her surroundings. It was already morning and Rachel had calmed down.

Rachel proceeded to the washroom to clean herself up. She closed her eyes, attempting to erase the grosteque images off her mind.

_Everyone has nightmares._

* * *

Very cliché. Sorry about that.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N**: Okay, this chapter is just the aftermath the previous chapter (RIchard and Slade falling off a cliff) and there is no mention of Rachel here in this chapter.

* * *

**Love Story**

_In the previous chapter..._

Slade and Richard were rolling on the ground just at the tip of the cliff. Slade got the upperhand as he pinned Richard down to the ground. He raised his machete with two hands under the pouring rain. When he was about to plummet it down to Richard's heart, an arrow shot him in his chest. Slade was utterlt shocked and his eyes widened as he saw the archer. He failed to regain his balance and fell of the cliff, and instinctively pulled at the nearest thing to him—Richard. Richard was suprised by the sudden ambush and managed to catch a glimpse of the attacker before falling down the edge with Slade.

"Malchior _Wilson_!"

"Richard!" Bruce was too late. When he arrived, his son had already been dragged down by Slade.

_Chapter 31_

Rudolph turned his attention to Bruce when he entered the hall, his face lined with worry. He met Bruce's dark eyes with his hopeful ones. Bruce sighed and clenched his teeth. The grim expression on his face told Rudolph what he wanted to know.

Rudolph sighed and averted his attention to the grand carpeted floor. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it after a long pause. He approached Bruce instead.

Rudolph tapped lightly on Bruce's shoulder, guesturing him to sit. Bruce looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Rudolph furrowed his brows and broke the gaze as he settled on a chair next to Bruce. Bruce sucked in a deep breath and settled on his chair.

"I should have gone to earlier!" Bruce exploded, slamming his fists onto his thighs. "It's all my fault!"

Rudolph watched him venting his anger on himself. He then patted on his back, attempting to comfort him.

"It's all my fault! If I didn't suggested on that stupid tatic, Richard wouldn't have... died," Bruce chocked out the last word.

"Look, Bruce..."

"It's all my fault! Don't you get it? If it wasn't for me, Richard wouldn't have been dragged down the cliff!" Bruce shot up all of a sudden.

He tossed and kicked and sent objects flying through the air. "It's all my fault, my fault! My fault!"

"Bruce..." Rudolph stood up from his seat. "I... I understand what you―"

"No. No, you don't. You won't understand!"

"I've sent my men to find him."

"It's no use! He's dead. I went searching for him, everywhere, but I couldn't find him. He's dead. Dead!" Bruce slumped back on his chair. "It's no use..."

"Bruce, how could you be so sure? You haven't found the body, don't make assumptions."

"I know! I saw him fall off he cliff with my own eyes!"

Rudolph leaned back against his chair and stayed silent, listening to him. That was the only thing he could do in that current situation.

"Richard... He died, and it's all because of me! My stupid actions, my stupid idea!" He took his forehead in his palms, fingers gripping his hair as he leaned himself forward. "Because of me..."

"Oh, Bruce..." Rudolph sighed and patted on his arm.

**RxR**

"Prince Wally."

A hefty soldier jogged up to the troubled prince was was pacing back and forth along the gate. Wally immediately stopped and walked towards the soldier.

"Any news?"

The soldier shook his head and looked down on the ground. He bit his lips, bracing himself for the tongue-lashing.

"No? Then what are you waiting for? Go search harder! Make sure you find him or don't come back!"

"Yes. Yes, sire," he retreated.

"Dumb!" Wally cursed under his breath.

He walked over to the training camp. The soldiers had lost their mood to train. Most of them just trained half-heartedly, very distracted. All of them had a frown plastered on their faces.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, sire."

"Look at you. Look at all of you! Did anyone give you orders to stop training?"

All of the soldiers shook their heads and began to train themselves more vigorously. They dared not anger Wally. He had been on edge lately.

"Faster!"

He decided to give it a break and strolled to a nearby river. An autumn wind howled, sweeping up dicarded leaves in the air.

"Where are you, Richard?"

**RxR**

"Silence. Silence!" Malchior ordered to calm the soldiers down.

He then huffed out a breath as the panic ceased. "We all know what had happened to our beloved King Slade. He... He was killed in the battle between Azarath and Keystone City."

There were mumurs here and there as the citizens gave their views of the war among them. Malchior waited for silence, then continued.

"Yes. However, Prince Richard, old King Bruce's son was dead too. This is the payback that our enemies who threatened our lives will get. This war is a reminder to all people that we fight to eliminate the threats we faced. This war, I hope, will warn our enemies that we are not weak, we will not succumb to their threats, we will not fear them!"

Then there was the uproar of cheers, mostly from the army. The citizens remained unconvinced, some even sympathized Bruce's loss.

"Then who shall be our new king?" someone in the background pointed out.

Malchior chuckled. "That is what I will be addressing next."

He took out a scroll and cleared his throat. "According to this scroll which I found when I was going through the late king's possessions, the late king wishes to pass his throne to me when he demises."

He paused and waited for the reactions of the crowds. "I I... I was greatly shocked when I found that out. However, it is the dying wish of the late king that he wants me to rule Azarath and Gotham after him. I do know that he has had bigger dreams, and I will achieve them, on behalf of the late king. I take an oath to make Azarath and Gotham prosper under my rule."

He snapped his fingers and a pair of soldiers marched in with a intricate royal crown fashioned with emeralds, amethysts and rubys. It looked very different from Slade's.

After Malchior crowned himself as the new king, a loyal soldier roared "All hail the new king, King, Malchior" and everyone followed. Malchior beamed the crowd and threw kisses at them.

After the ceremony was over, the soldiers began their work. Some who despised Malchior during Slade's reign talked behind his back while training.

"Look at him. The sight of him in his crown makes me want to puke," one said.

"Talk about the crown! This is not a fashion show, oh for God's sake!"another replied.

"The sight of him throwing kisses makes me feel sick. I mean, who would want his kisses anyway?" the third chimed in.

"You people shouldn't be talking behind the King's back," Victor materialized behind them.

"Oh Cyborg!" one had his eyes widened like saucers until he recognized that it was only his friend.

"I certainly do not agree that you does not have anything to say about the new king," the first one spoke the word _king_ with disgust.

"Malchior Nosliw. Why would King Salde pass the throne to him? They're not even related," one asked quizzically.

Victor shook his head, getting himslef out of the pointless gossip. He was about to proceed with the sit-ups when he heard his name being hollered out by Malchior. The three soldiers whom he interacted with looked at him.

Victor jogged towards the king. "You ordered me, my lord."

"Yes. Cyborg, I want you to wash this for me," Malchior handed out his old name plate.

Cyborg was dumbfounded, yet felt insulted. "Pardon me, my lord."

"Wash it."

"Shouldn't you pass it to the servants instead?"

"Yes, but I want _you_ to do it. Unless, you are unwilling to do so?"

"I―"

"Do you know that angering the king can lead you to your death?"

Victor reached out for the name plate, "Yes, my lord, I will wash it."

"Thank you," Malchior said with a crooked smile.

_Certainly, Malchior had found someone to pick on._

Victor crouched by the river. _How hard could this be?_

He dipped the metallic name plate in the water and tried to scrub the dirt off the carvings with and handful of moss. Not only did the stubborn dirt remined as it was, some of the moss were stuck in the carvings.

As a last resort, he tore our a piece of his shirt and scrub it against the plate. A few soldiers strolled by and saw him washing something.

"Oh look! It's Cyborg _washing_ a name plate by the river," Mammoth teased.

"That dumb robot, how unmanly he is! He's ruining our image!"Gizmo spat.

Victor's face was flushed but he ignored them. Until they were put of sight, he tossed the plate into the shallows.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He shot up, suddenly realized that he would be sentenced to death if he lost the plate. He quickly hauled it up.

Something caught his eye.

Under the bright sunlight and the glittering of the water, there stood a reflection of the plate. The carved words looked hauntingly familiar. Victor tried to make out of the words.

Then, realization dawned on him.

"_Wilson."_

* * *

How is it? Badly written? Sorry about that because honestly, I was lost in _my _own story (I don't know how to continue chapter 30). What a joke! Well, I hope you guys could review and tell me what is it that I have to improve on. Thanks.


	33. Chapter 32

Here you go and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 32_

"Malchior's Slade's son?"

Victor ponded over the puzzling discovery. "No, it can't be. Slade has no wife!"

He furrowed his brow. "Unless... Malchior's the illegitimate son of Slade!"

"Hm... But he does not seem to be grieving over the death of his father. Something is wrong!" Victor shot up from his crouched position, aggravated by his unlogical assumptions.

**RxR**

"Any news?" Rudolph asked.

"I'm afriad not, sire," Commander Bushido bent his head down slightly as a gesture of grief.

Bruce burst through the huge mahogany doors of the hall. "Any sign of Richard?"

Rudolph shook his head and Bruce's face darkened. Rudolph flicked his wrist, motioning Commander Bushido to leave. After the door closes, Rudolph strode forward to his best friends and patted him lightly on his shoulders.

Rudolph sighed. "Do not be disheartened. I'm sure we'll find him. Richard is a very brave boy, I know he'll survive the fall."

Bruce pursed his lips but said nothing. He just hoped that Rudolph was right, that Richard was out there somewhere and not dead like everybody supposed he should be.

"Crockette's been drafting out the battle tactic. He had just reported that he's done. Shall we?" Rudolph extended a hand to him.

Bruce's face lightened up and went to the meeting room with Rudolph. At least he would have some distractions for now.

**RxR**

"There you are!" Crockette exclaimed as Rudolph and Bruce came in. "We have been waiting for you."

Rudolph and Bruce each took a seat around the long marble table. Everyone, the kings and princes and commanders, was there.

All of their attention was focused on the large sheet of map that was placed in the middle of the table. On top of each city was a small piece that was carved out to look like a flag on a pole. There were two colors of the pieces, black and red. Some of the marked cities had cube-like pieces situated on them. Again, there were only black and red pieces. There were a few black domical pieces scattered around the map. Last but not least, was the black star-shaped pieces. They were positioned on the map in manner as if indicating a path.

"Greetings to everyone here. I have gathered all of you here to discuss about our plan." He paused to make eye contact with everyone.

"Firstly, the black pieces signify our troops. The red ones signify Malchior's. Everyone knows that Slade had fell of the cliff..." Crockette hesitated to mention the name of the unfortunate prince, but decided not to do so after receiving daggers from Rudolph's glare.

"News had spread that Malchior is taking over Slade, thus I have decided to change plans. From my observation, I am sure that Malchior will not follow Slade's plan. I doubt that he would want to claim Strata and Keystone but aim for the others first. Unlike Slade, Malchior would rally with the other kingdoms first before attacking us. Therefore, I am sure that they will not attack us, but still stay vigilant for ambushes.

"The red flags," Crocketted pointed to every red flag-like peices, "represent the kingdoms that are or may probably become allies of Azarath."

"While the black ones," he gestured to the black pieces, "are our current allies."

"Moving on to the cubes," he gestured to the cube-shaped pieces.

"They represent the military camps, like for example, we have a camp which is situated north of Jump City," Crockette pointed to a cube situated at the east.

"Anyway, this is our designated camps. The red ones were presumably Malchior's camps." Crockette had thought really hard about that. He didn't minus out the essential factors for humans to survive. All of the black cubes were situated near a water source, within the perimeters of our allied kingdoms and the covers offered by the jungles. The red cubes were logically situated. They were positioned near a water source and also had a wide open expanse near them for conducting experiments.

"This," he pointed to a black Flag, "Is in Keystone, which is where we are right now."

Crockette indicated to a Dome situated on Strata. "Here, we'll leave a handful of soldiers here. They will set up a tower on high ground. Should Strata be invaded, the soldiers will light up a fire on the tower. Regardless of day or night, all of us will still be able to see it and the nearest camps within the perimeter is to get there as soon as possible for the ambush. We will send troops for reinforcement. That goes the same for all the domical pieces."

"Moving on to the Stars. They are the path we'll be taking. We'll move up to Mount Heugor. Prince Wally could hike higher up to get a clear view of California, since he has better stamina." Califonia Kingdom was one of Malchior's ally.

"They had been allies even before the reign of Trigon. Hence there would be a stronger bond in between them, which will be likely that Malchior would situate a military camp there. We will spend about three days in the mountains and after that, we will be moving into..."

**RxR**

"Will all of you shut the hell up and listen!" Malchior screamed and the chatters ceased.

"I held this meeting to discuss about out plan, not to talk!" he screeched.

"We will be moving off Strata tomorrow. I certainly do not want to stay here anymore."

"But King Malchior, this is your chance to win Strata. This has always been the plan of late king since he arrived here," exclaimed an old but experienced general.

"Who cares about Strata. Strata may be big, but there is not much manpower. Hence Strata could be considered as a weakling. It will be a waste of time for me to conquer it. Nontheless, it has always been the late king's plan to control the entire continent."

"Pardon me, my lord. I still think it is of the wisest to—"

"Silence!" Malchior slammed his palm on the table. "I have the ultimate say to anything. When I say leave, I mean _leave_. Anyone who have the audicity to defy my orders, be prepared to be beheaded."

"We will move up to California," he continued. "We will be at our strongest there."

"But before that, I must make a trip to Steel City..."

**RxR**

"How ya' doin'" Roy Harper greeted cheerfully.

"Fine," Rachel smiled.

"But you don't seem so," he counted, seeing through her smile.

"Wanna talk about it?"

It was their lunch time so they had a pretty much time to spare. Both of them made to the river, Rachel's favorite place in the town.

"What's going on?"

Rachel turned to Roy and met his gaze. The sneaky patches of sunlight bared the pale freckles on his face.

"It's been a while and there haven't been any news of the war. I am afraid for Prince Richard. I think something has happened to him."

"Prince Richard? Oh, that boy who took you downtown a few months ago?"

Rachel nodded, her face was lined with worry. She stirred her finger through the air and watched silently as the dust spinned around it.

"Well, I am sure that Prince Richard is okay. He looked as fit as a fiddle to me." Roy squeezed her arm gently in concern.

"I hope so."

"Tell you what, I'll go ask around the town about Prince Richard, all right?"

Rachel gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Roy."

* * *

If you're asking if there is romance implied in the conversation above, the answer is NO. I mean... how could I change the pairing to SpeedyxRae in a RobxRae fiction, right? It's just FRIENDSHIP, PURE FRIENDSHIP! Okay, so I know this fiction sucks a lot. But it's gonna end soon. Oh! And do you think this chapter is a little complicated? Please review. Thanks :)


	34. Chapter 33

(A/N)

TheDreamChaser: Yes, I'm aware of that. It's just that I think that this whole plot is already complicated enough and there's too many characters, I don't want to add more extra characters in it.

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 33_

"How is the new weapon you are coming up with, Soldier Gizmo?"

"It is going to be ready soon, just adding to the final touches,my lord," said Gizmo curtly.

"All right, but if this thing fails..." Malchior dropped his façade and hissed.

Gizmo gulped. "You shall not worry, my lord. I take an oath that the mines will work or my lord, you, shalt have my head."

"Better be," Malchior muttered and left the special weaponry tent.

Victor's eyes followed Malchior while pitching his tent. When Malchior was back in his rest tent, he put away his tent stakes and stone. "Hey Soto, can you..."

Soto, his tent mate, nodded. Not wating any time, he strode to the special weaponry tent.

Victor bent forward to touch the first ever canon. "So... Gizmo, I heard that—"

"Stop!" Gizmo sprinted towards him and smacked his hand off the canon. "Don't touch anything here!"

"Okay. Back to the point. I heard that you are building something new for the battle."

"Absolutely. Landmines. No one has ever tried that before, but I think it is a good start. Since no one has ever done that before, no one will know the weaknesses of it. It will be a winning battle for us."

"Here," Gizmo beckoned him to follow him. "This is the landmine."

Victor gazed at the weapon which was encased in a transparent box. The supposedly weapon was so small that it seemed that it can't really cause any harm. He studied the landmine. It was a relatively flat cylinder. There was a disc almost as wide as the its diameter positioned on top of it, supported by a protrusion. Around the cylindrical thing was a thin layer of brownish coating. (1)

"What does landmines do?"

Gizmo chuckled, proud of his new invention. "Well, you just plant this under the soil and once somebody steps on it, boom! There you go."

When he saw Victor's brows knitted together, he explains furher. "It's the pressure, you see. You plant this slighty below ground. If someone steps on it, it will experience some kind of pressure. See this disc on top? Once that is pressured, the mine will explode, sending you flying away. Anyway, if you don't touch it, you'll be safe."

"Then how do you plant it if you can't even touch it."

"Well, you can actually. The copper is only activated after you plant it. That way, you can touch any part of it except the disc when you're planting it."

"So is the brownish thing copper? What does copper do?"

"Uh... Copper is a new element discovered. However, I do not know what it can do. I coated copper around the disc so I can observe what effects copper will cause, and also protect ourselves if copper enhances explosions. "

Gizmo went further on about the land mines. Victor tried to remember everything he said, like the mine itself contains unstable chemicals which, when trampled upon, could trigger and explosion, and also the protrusion on the mine is safe to touch, when activated or not..

"Wait. But what if the king wanted to deactivate the mines? You said that once they were activated, you can't switch it off."

"Yes, that is the problem I'm trying to solve right now. You see, once activated—"

"Wait a minute!" Gizmo eyed him cautiously. "Why are you interested in this all of a sudden."

Sweat broke out on Victor's forehead. "Well, I'm interested."

Gizmo raised a brow, unconvinced. He had to change tactics, "See, King Malchior sent me into the special weaponry team."

"Oh really? I don't think you qualifies to be in."

"Who says I'm not. Look, I'm almost mechannical. King Malchior thought I would be more familiar on machines, so I was apoointed here."

"Hmm..."

"I think you did a very good job here. But I still think that a device that could trigger their explosions could still be added."

Gizmo raised his brow. This time, it's questioning Victor's suggestions.

"You know, something that you can press to make the mines explode intentionally."

Gizmo smiled. "Welcome on board."

Victor gave a crooked smile. He had told a very very big lie. Once that lie was exposed, who knew what would happen. Getting beatened up by Gizmo and his pal, Mammoth? Having revealed that he was a spy for Richard? Sentenced to death by Malchior?

_I have to leave this place soon._

**RxR**

"Attention!"

Every soldier gathered at a small set-up podium to listen to Malchior's announcement. By the look on Malchior's face, it's god news.

"I am very happy to announce that before we advance further in to Califorinia, I will be fetching my bride, you new queen, from Steel City. Some of you may know her... because she is the daughter of the Late King Trigon."

There were some gasp from some soldiers, especially those who were still alive after the Reign of Trigon. A look of suprise flickered across Victor's face.

"Yes, Princess Rachel."

Some soldiers began to whisper things like "I though she was the fiancée our Late King Slade!" and "Despicable!"

"I know, there are some misunderstandings." Malchior raised his hand. "Our late king, he actually has been doing deals. My lord, Slade, appeared to be asking for her hand, for her marriage, but this has been a faux. Princess Rachel is bethrothed to me, in fact, by my lord."

Victor rolled his eyes, _bullshit!_

"I will leave in three days time."

_I really need to get out of here. I must get to Bruce. _

**RxR**

"If I were Bruce..."

"I should be heading out to Mount Heugor... to have a better view of California," Victor tried to recall what his Geography teacher had taught him many years ago.

"They will be taking a more hidden route to Heugor." He frowned. "And that means that they are taking a longer route by the California river."

"If they had begun trekking up the forest a couple of days ago, they would be... somewhere around the swamps. Then, I'll have to set off to the north of the swamps. And that would be around five hundred miles from here." If his horse was to gallop all the way to the swamp (with occasional breaks), he would make it in about one day's time. (2)

He gaped at as he realized that the swamp was less than fifty miles away from Steel City—where Princess Rachel was.

**RxR**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Victor whipped around, shocked, until he saw it was only Alexander Polinsky. Victor didn't see him as a threat. He was a silly, unshaven man who was in the weaponry department until two years ago where he got kicked out due to the failure of his mechanical remote invention. He became in charged of the stable then. However, he was still very obssessed with invention. His obssession and his remote gave him the nickname of "Control Freak". (3)

"Running an errand for Sir Gizmo."

"..."

Victor added, "I need my horse for the errand."

Control Freak blinked several times, then went into the stable and handed Victor is horse.

"Oh, and keep this a secret. I'm not allowed to tell anyone that, about the errand.. I trust that you will not let this information out." Control Freak smiled.

(1) Okay, I don't really know about landmines, so that's all fabricated. I only have a vague impression of these deadly weapons.

(2) "[Horse] gallop averages 40 to 48 kilometres per hour" ~ wikipedia.

(3) Alexander Polinsky is the voice actor of Control Freak.

* * *

Will Victor reach Bruce and Rachel in time? Will Alexander/Control Freak let the "secret" out? Find out in the next chapter :)

* * *

Okay so, if you guys don't like how it turned out, I sincerely apologized. I know that Cyborg isn't the type of guy who always lie, but I think under desperate situations, you'll do something that's out of your nature... For example: Cyborg disguised himself as a villan to get into The Hive Acadamy.

I know for some of you, your vacation has just started, but here in Singapore, the one-month holiday had just ended. I have a lot of upcoming test, so I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for your understanding.

Please review.


	35. Chapter 34

13DeadSilence13: Thanks :)

* * *

**Love Story**

_Chapter 34_

_They must be near. _Victor scanned the vast wetland before him and spotted a trail of fresh footprints.

At last, Victor caught up with King Bruce. However, his unexpected appearance started a bewilderment and commotion among the soldiers. "Intruder!" one hollered as he recognized the uniform that Azarath soldiers wore. A second later, all archers locked their aim on him, the swordsmen sprinted to the kings and princes, holding up their shields before them. Victor raised his hand in the air, implying that he had no intention to harm them. "His men may be hiding behind the shrubs!" a commander suggested, beckoning the soldiers not to drop their guards.

"No, no, no! Listen, I may be King Malchior's men, but I mean no harm. I just wanted to speak to King Bruce!" Victor declared as he sensed that the archers are going to slide their grip off the arrows. He squinted his eyes, trying to spot Bruce.

"Everyone fi—"

"Stop!" Bruce commanded and stared at the accused soldier. "Victor Stone."

**RxR**

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. I just came to warn you that—"

"What is there more to warn? Richard is already dead."

"I know. That is why I risked my life to come here—"

"_Risk_ your life? What a joke." Bruce laughed bitterly. "Your king is winning... And here you think you are risking your life to approach me? Shall you soldier of Azarath not see us as weaklings? You can kill me off right now."

"Your highness," Victor sighed, saying as politely as he could muster. "I know your son is dead. King Malchior had announced it."

Bruce interrupted, "He is right. Richard is dead now. One of our prince had fallen, should you not be celebrating?"

Victor gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. "Stop acting like a stupid drunkard. Stop being so melodramatic. Richard is dead. So? You are not the only one who grieve for him." He toned down his voice, as if he was in pain, "I'm his brother for God's sake!" He raised his voice again, aggravated. "A brother of his who had finally regained his memory! And you think I am happy about his unjustified death?"

"My lord!" a soldier came in as he heard a loud bang.

"Who gave you the permission to come in!"

"Oh, have mercy on me, my lord. I heard a commotion while I was outside. I thought he had assaulted you, thus I came in on my impusle to protect you highness."

"What is going on in there!" Rudolph came in the tent due to the same reason. "Bruce, did you hurt him?"

When none of them spoke, Rudolph whispered to the knight who stormed in, "Take your leave. I will handle the situation." The knight nodded and left. The three of them ssat around the table in silence.

"Look, I apologize for my actions a while ago, I was just agitated." He continued, "I came here to tell you that Malchior Nosliw, is Slade's son... Or related to him somehow."

Rudolph and Bruce raised both their brows, but were unconvinced. Bruce fixed his eyes on him, "If this is a lie, Stone..."

"No, let me explain." Victor grabbed a stray fallen twig and wrote Malchior and Slade's full name on the soil."

"I have not thought about them, but until when Malchior asked him to wash his name plate. When 'Wilson' is written backwards, it is 'Nosliw'. Slade Wilson. Malchior Nosilw."

"So you are trying to tell us that Slade and Malchior are somehow related, Malchior being his son or not?" Rudolph injected.

"But this is impossible!" Bruce exclaimed. "I saw Malchior shooting Slade of the cliff. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Yes, this is the confusion. I saw it too," Victor agreed.

Rudolph chimed in. "Then how is it possible that the two are related, let alone being father and son."

Victor continued. "Because of love."

The two kings raised an eyebrow at him. Victor sighed, "Love. Remember back then, Slade and Richard were fighting for Princess Rachel?"

Bruce bored his eyes through him, he looked tired all of a sudden. Victor licked his dry lips, "Well, now Slade is dead, Malchior claimed that the reason Slade fought for Princess Rachel is to bethroth her to him! Slade would never do that, we all know how hard Slade fought o'er Princess. In addition, Richard's gone too. So, it's like killing two birds with a stone."

"But how did Malchior know about Princess?"

"I am also puzzled about that," Victor admitted.

"Listen, Stone, don't you think your story is full of loopholes?" Bruce hissed.

"Your highness, what could I gain if I lie?" Victor raised his arms with exasperation.

"A wild goose chase."

Rudolph interrupted, "Really, Bruce, I don't think he's lying. Richard had trusted him before."

"And Richard was wrong!" Bruce insisted.

"I know you somehow dislike me, but for Richard's sake, could you just listen to me for once?"

Victor continued, "Malchior's going to Steel City to propose to Rachel. I am sure that if Richard is still here, he won't allow this to happen."

Bruce sighed. "But he isn't here anymore."

"And this is why we have to stop this for him. For Richard's sake."

"For Richard's sake." Bruce ordered. "Babara! Get your horse ready!"

"Yes sir!" Babara, who happened to passed by and heard that, smiled. "It's been so long since I got to serve you, Master."

"You have always been," he smirked.

"Victor Stone, Babara is going with you. And a horse will be prepared for you."

**RxR**

"Mother, I am going out for a while."

"Yes. Go, just... go," Arella flicked her wrist.

"Do you wish for my company?" Kori asked cheerfully.

"No, thank you. I... wish to be alone."

"Oh..." her face fell. "Be back home soon, then."

Rachel smiled and headed outside. Mal Duncun saw her and asked, "Where are you going, your highness."

"Going out to clear my thoughts." She added, "Alone."

"All right then, your highness."

Rachel strolled the dimly-lit street of Steel City. She came upon a shabby and tattered hut.

That reminds her of Malchior.

"I wonder what has Malchior been doing," she thought aloud. "He has been gone for some time."

"Searching for me, your highness?"

Rachel spun around to the source of the familiar husky voice. A man stood before her. He was ivory-skinned, creamy white hair and a pair of light blue eyes.

"Malchior?"

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh! What's Malchior doing there?

There will be 2-3 Chapters left (excluding the epilogue)

(To be continued...)


	36. Chapter 35

It's been quite some time since I updated. Well, this is a must-read chapter. Cuz there'll be the appearance of a special someone...

* * *

Love Story

_Chapter 35_

"Malchior?" Rachel asked.

The man smirked. "Greetings, M'Lady."

"Oh, Malchior, where have you been? Many things had happened!"

"I know," he took a step closer. "King Trigon, your father, was dead. He was murdered by Slade!"

Rachel looked at the ground, her eyes brimming with tears at the mention of her father's death. Malchior lifted her chin up, so that their gaze were locked. "But my Princess, do not worry. Though I have no power to revive the Late King, I have managed to win the Kingdom back."

Rachel gasped. "How?"

"I killed Slade in the war. My allies and I, we have been tracking him down for months, and finally, fate had befall on us. We battled for many gruesome hours. We defeated Slade! Now, I am the King Malchior of Azarath!"

Rachel immediately bowed down with grace. "Long Live King Malchior."

Malchior hurriedly pulled her up gently. "My Princess, I have a gift for you. My men are waiting in the forest. Shall we?" He took her hand in his.

"I beg for your mercy, you highness, but please, I am no princess since Slade conquered my father's land. I would appreciate if you just call me by my name, your highness."

**RxR**

"Good, we are here."

"Where are your men?" Rachel was getting suspicious.

"I have no idea..." he trailed off.

He began to speak, "Rachel, you are the most beautiful woman that I have met. During the days when I was away, my heart aches so much that I thought I could die. Though the time we have spent together was not enough for me to say this, but still, I feel like I have known you for a very long time, like we were lovers in our past lives."

Rachel's eyes widened as she knew what Malchior was implying. Without hesitation, Malchior went on his knees and took out a ring decorated with diamonds and amethyst, "Will you marry me?"

Rachel kept silent. She looked away, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly, a shrill cry broke the silence, "Oh there you are, Rachel."

Rachel and Malchior turned their attention to the disturbance. It was Arella, with Mal Duncun behind her.

"Who are you!" Mal Duncun ran towards Rachel.

Arella saw the position Malchior was in and grabbed Duncun before he could go to Rachel. "Shut up, you!"

Arella turned towards the two flushed adolescents, "Sorry, I see that we were interrupting. We are going back now, please... please continue." She pulled Duncun back into the thickets where they came from.

"But—"

Arella hissed, "Look, that handsome young lad is proposing to Rachel. Can you just leave them alone!"

**RxR**

Once they were a few meters from them, Duncun stopped. Arella shot him an angry look.

"I think we should hide and observe them," Duncun suggested as he felt Malchior was not a nice man.

Arella misunderstood the purpose of it and agreed, a sly smile forming on her face, "I guess you are right..."

**RxR**

"King Malchior... I... I just..."

Malchior turned his pale blue eyes on her, and from his brows to his chin, an unsettled wash of hurt crept across his face. "What is it? You think I'm not sincere enough? I have my men behind with gifts for you."

"No, you highness."

"Then what is it? I have gold, I can give you as much as you want. Or you want more servants? I can give mine to you!"

Rachel shook her head. Malchior said, "Or is it land that you want? I have conquered so many kingdoms. I can give them to you. You want to have your own kingdom back? As the king of Azarath, I can give them to you entirely. I have come prepared, Rachel. What is it that you want? Name your price!"

**RxR**

Meanwhile with Arella and Duncun...

"Oh, he is a king!" Arella squealled.

"Rachel is really very very stupid," she muttered under her breath.

Arella gasped, "He is the new king of Azarath! Oh Heavens!"

Without a second thought, Arella yelled, "Marry him, you silly girl! He can give us what we want!"

**RxR**

Rachel and Malchior was disturbed by the obnoxious woman again.

Rachel blushed and her hands clenched into fists, "Mother!"

"See, Rachel? Even you mother approves of us!"

"No, I can't. I sorry."

Malchior had seen it coming. All his cards were used, except for the Trump Card.

"Prince Richard is dead."

Rachel gasped. _How can this be?_

Although Duncun had already knew (he specifically banned this news from spreading in Steel City), he gasped. _How can he tell her just like that?_

Rachel was too horrified to speak. _How can Richard... He promised me. He promised me that he will come back alive. How...? I..._

Arella was shocked, but than her mood became even better than before. _Finally! That brat is dead! Serves him right._

Malchior spoke softly, "I know that you can't handle this right now, but I promise that I will take care you just like Richard did back then, I promise. Richard may have broken his promises, but I love you too much to break this oath."

Duncun thought, "If you really love her, why did you tell her? Why did you? You know that Princess Rachel will not be able to survive without Prince Richard. You know that she will not be able to take it. Why did you still break her heart up when you claim that you love her!"

Rachel barely heard what Malchior had said. _Why? Richard, I thought you loved me? How could you leave me alone? You told me to wait for you, why didn't you __wait for me? Do you know that I love you so much that it aches? How could you die without my permission! Do you know how I feel right now? Did you even spare a thought for me? How could you bear to do this to me?_

"Rachel..."

"Tell me that this a joke."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I can't..."

"I thought you loved me," she whispered. _Did you know how much my heart ache right now? It is shattering..._

Malchior thought that the sentence was directed to him and he replied. "I have always loved you!"

_You know what, Richard? I hate you. I HATE YOU! You don't love me, you didn't even love me from the beginning! I must be so stupid to fall for your lie. I hate you! _

"Yes."

"What?" Malchior didn't catch it properly.

Rachel looked into his eyes, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I hate Richard to the core. He didn't even love me. I fell for it. I totally fell for his lie. I am so stupid, I am a fool!"

Malchior was so overjoyed. He never thought that it was that easy to win her heart. All he could hear was "Yes, I will marry you."

Duncun yelled out in frustration, "WHAT?"

Arella cheered, "Holy! This is the most sensible thing you have ever done. As your mother, I am very, very proud of you."

"Really, Rachel? I... I..." Malchior couldn't stop smiling.

He snapped his fingers and five men appeared from the bushes with boxes of treasures in their hands. "Here, this is my gifts for you, my future-wife."

Duncun literally gagged at the last word. Arella rushed up to accept the dowry, _oh goody!_

"No! Stop!"

All of their attention were now on the intruder. There was a loud thrashing from deeper in the woods. Then, Victor Stone materialized out of the fog with a pure white horse.

"No, Princess! He—"

"Cyborg?" Malchior squinted. "You are a spy!"

"No, Princess, He was the one who—"

The arrogant king interrupted, "Seize him!"

All his five men went into action. However, with the incredible speed of the white horse, not only did they missed their aims at Victor, but were wounded by him. Suddenly, two arrows scythed out from the darkness. Two men were shot dead. Victor sliced the third man's head off and left a deep cut on Malchior's arm.

"Get here, you two!" Malchior ordered.

The two soldiers scrambled to his side. "What about us?" Arella cried.

"You have Duncun!" Victor roared. "Besides, I won't hurt you."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Arella screamed.

Two more arrows were pulled and all Malchior's men were dead. He was left unguarded.

"Seems like you are alone right now." Victor pointed his sword at Malchior.

"You are to late, traitor!"

"I can slice you into halves right at this instance."

Malchior chuckled. Victor shouted, "Princess, he was the one who killed Prince Richard!"

There was a loud gasp followed by a hollow silence. From the silence, Victor knew already that it was all too late, Rachel had said "yes".

"I told you, you were too late!"

"Shut up!"

"And you are too stupid to think that I only came with five men." He whistled and a dozen of men appeared. "Seize them!"

Once everyone was captured, he pointed to Rachel and Arella, "Lock them up. Make sure they don't escape!"

He pointed to Victor and Duncun, "Imprison them!"

He glared into the darkness, "As for the mysterious spy... search for him! Make sure he does not leave this forest!"

"How could you do this to us!" Arella hissed.

Malchior slapped her squarely on the face. "Shut up, woman! On a second thought, You will receive nothing from me! Not even a small piece of gold! Those dowry shall return to its rightful owner!"

"You're a liar," Rachel spat as the soldiers carried her away.

"Whatever you say, wife."

"Don't ever call me that! I shouldn't have believed you! Richard's still alive and he will save me!"

"Of all the words that I have said, the one where I said that Richard was dead, is true."

"Go to hell!" Rachel cursed.

Malchior laughed, his laughter fading as they were marched further away from the forest.

"You are a liar."

**RxR**

"Malchior. He's lying, right?"

Victor looked away from Rachel. "I'm sorry."

"No! He can't be dead." Rachel stood up. "He promised..."

Rachel glanced at the sky, beyond the vertical bars the caged her. The moon held high in the velvet night sky. Anger simmered slightly. She clasped the bars tightly, "He _will_ come back."

Victor kept quiet. He hated to admit, but he still kept that slim hope that Richard was still alive somewhere. But even if Richard was still alive, what could he do? Come back, and what? Victor had no doubt that he would be hanged the next day. He looked at Rachel, as for the princess, she could still live if she promised to marry Malchior.

A malicious laugh broke the tranquility. All attention was fixed on the darkness overhead, the source of the laugter. Rachel squinted her eyes, Arella went back to staring at the moon a while later.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. He stretched out his hand and tilted Rachel's chin, "How are you feeling, darling?"

Rachel turned her head defiantly to the side so that the man couldn't get hold of her. "Let me go," she hissed and pronouced each syllabel clearly.

"Well well..." the man snapped his fingers and two guards went forward and unlocked the door.

Rachel's looked at Malchir, wide-eyed. Malchior just smirked. The guards then went in and escorted the princess out of the cage. She attempted to shrugg them off of her, but to no avail. They grasp were too strong. She narrowed her eyes at Malchior.

Malchior laughed, "Well, my soon-to-be wfe needs a proper lodging to stay in. I can't possibly let her pass her nights in this awful prison." He bent low so that their eyes were at the same level and his breath was on her lips, "I hope you do not feel seasick later on."

Rachelhad the urge to give him a big tight slap across his cheeks. How dare he come this close to her!

Malchior flicked his wrist and the men marched her to the dock nearby. He watched her go until she was out of sight.

Malchior took out his sword in a swift movement. Arella instantly went on her knees, "Oh lord, please have mercy! Please do not kill me!"

He laughed, "Oh my! Look at _Queen_ Arella..."

"You will not lay your filthy hands on the Queen nor the Princess," said Duncun protectively.

"Shut the hell up." Malchior hit Duncun of the head with the pommel of his sword with such a great force that he fell down, unconscious.

"I will obviously not kill you, _Mother_. Unless..."

"Please tell me what I could do! Please, I will try to help you with it."

"Try? What try? You _will_ do it at whatever cost." Malchior threatened his sword at her.

"Yes, yes. I will!"

"You see, I will be engaged in a war for the next few months. I want you to..."

**RxR**

"Holy! What happened, Babara?"

"Master, while Victor and I were at Steel City, we were ambushed by Malchior and his men, dozen of them." Babara panted as she wiped some blood away from the corner of her lips.

"Where's Victor?" Bruce gazed expectantly at the thickets where Babara came from.

"He's been captured, sir."

**RxR**

"Go to the docks. My men will be there waiting for you. Once you're there, get up there. The ship shall take you and your daughter away from this wretched place. You shall fufil your oath there. Go now."

"Thank you. Thank you, your Majesty."

Arella walked away from him, relieved that she would not be spending the nights in the wilderness. Malchior warned, "You will not escape, woman. Just a word of caution, I _will_ find you, no matter where you hide. And this time, you will be very, very sorry."

Arella guled and turned back, " I will go to the docks and board the ship just like you commanded. Please be at ease, you Majesty."

Malchior watched her go off and then glared at Victor. "As for you two..."

Victor glared at him, bracing himself for the worst. _Richard, please be alive._

"I will dispose of you personally."

**RxR**

Rachel was at Gotham, attending the funeral.

There lay Dick Grayson, her Robin, as though as asleep, wearing a small sweet smile.

A plain white shroud covered his form. In the soft light, the muscled planes of his torso gleamed a darker gold.

She reached down and touched his face. Oh, how she wanted those beautiful blue eyes to open again; how she wanted those playful fingers to interwine hers again.

"Miss you," she whispered. Tears trickled down her face onto his.

He said, "Wake up, Raven."

No. she didn't want to leave the dream. Deep down inside, she knew that she was not going to see him again, except in dreams.

"Raven, wake up."

She tried to say no, but nothing came out.

She opened her eyes to darkness. A hand covered her mouth. It wasn't her hand. It was strong, and... familiar.

There was it. Ocean blue eyes. _His_.

A deep voice growled, "Don't be afraid."

She choked out the four words on a sob, as her arms went around his neck: "I. Don't. Do. Fear."

* * *

What did Malchior tell Arella? Will Slade and Duncun be saved; or Bruce would be so heartless that he leave them to die? Who's this mysterious intruder? But more importantly, what will happen between him and Rachel? So many questions!

Reminder: Again, there'll be 2 more chapters (excluding the epilogue) left.


	37. Chapter 36

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've read your reviews and really apprieciated it. Thanks!

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

He said, "Wake up, Raven."

No. she didn't want to leave the dream. Deep down inside, she knew that she was not going to see him again, except in dreams.

"Raven, wake up."

She tried to say no, but nothing came out.

She opened her eyes to darkness. A hand covered her mouth. It wasn't her hand. It was strong, and... familiar.

There was it. Ocean blue eyes. _His_.

A deep voice growled, "Don't be afraid."

She choked out the four words on a sob, as her arms went around his neck: "I. Don't. Do. Fear."

* * *

_Chapter 36_

"Shh..." he soothed, his hand wrapped around her and the other caressing her hair. He burried his face between her neck and her shoulders, taking in her goddess scent. Oh, how he missed her.

"Robin..." Rachel clung to him.

"Miss you..."

Rachel hesitantly broke the contact to meet his eyes. She began quietly, "You say you miss me..."

"Why don't you appear earlier? You say you miss me, then why didn't you came to me?" He voice got louder. "You make me believe that you were dead. Do you know how it feel? Everyone was crying and grieving for you!"

She pounded on his chest hard, "Everyone, not only me, we have to believe that you're dead. You didn't even care about anything, you didn't care about me! And here you are, appearing out of nowhere, saying you miss me. I hate you. I hate you!"A tear threatened to fall from her eye. She wiped it off with the back of her hand before Richard could see it. A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she set her eyes downcast, "And what is this? I'm probably sitting here talking to my imagination. How pathetic of me."

Richard grabbed her hands. "This is real. I'm real. You didn't imagine it. And I really do care about you!"

"Why didn't you come earlier?" she whispered and looked at him. "You make me believe that you're dead. Let me be. Why come back now? You could live a better, happier and peaceful life out there."

"How can I be happy without you? How can I have a better life knowing that you'll suffer and cry because of me?"

"Where were you all long?" Her voice came out thin, and broken wit uneven breath.

He looked out of the grimy window of the boat at the velvet sky peppered with stars and the laps of water against the stones. His lips parted slightly. "I... I was hiding, waiting for the right time to strike."

His blue eyes flickered to hers. "When Slade pulled me down the cliff halfway, he managed to grab hold of a protruding tree branch. He saw that it was Malchior who'd shot him. He threatened me to help him, or he'll let go of me. I promised him and he swung me off to the side to catch hold of the cliff ledges. So, we make it alive to the nearest village. There, Slade and I began to plot our plans. The natives agreed to help us. Slade said we couldn't afford to make any appearances lest Malchior put his guards."

He chose his words carefully, as if once spoken he might not get them back. "I haven't forgotten you, Rachel. I just..."

He pursed his lips. Rachel focused her gaze on him, challenging him to continue his story. "Believe me..."

His lips parted and loooked so long and so steadily at her mouth, her cheeks flared and her heart pounded. She could as though felt his eyes making her lips soft, feeling as if they were kissing her.

She looked away. "So, I expect you to leave again and disappear until the _right time_ of yours."

Her voice was flat and emotionless, but her eyes were dark with hurt, which made his stomach clench. "No. I... I understand... If you do not wish to see me now, then I'll leave." He added quietly, "I thought you'll be happy to see me."

Richard approached the wooden window. "So... I shall see you after the war's over?" He propelled himself on the window with one foot, preparing to jump in to the cool water.

Someone gripped him tight. He turned around, alarmed. Rachel hugged him tight, refusing to let go, "No."

"I want you now." Tears spilled uncontrollably down her flustered cheeks. "Don't go."

Richard wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss on her head and sighed. Both of them stayed like that for what it seemed an eternity. Richard wiped her tears away with his thumb. He leaned in.

Rachel felt his breath ghosting across her face. She closed her eyes.

Something soft brushed his lips, his skin was tingling, his heart thumping.

She was intensely and painfully aroused. She knew that she would regret even more later. She knew that he would leave again. But she did not care.

"What the!" A guard stomped in and looked as if he had just gotten the shock of his life.

Richard and Rachel broke apart. The guard was about to call for his peers, but Richard was too quick for him. He clasped the guard's mouth tight and dragged him to the window. The guard struggled, but failed to break free.

"I'm sorry." Richard whispered in her ear and leaped off the window.

Rachel looked helplessly at the scene before him, Richard and the guard, struggling violently in the water. The guard was merely fighting for his life, but Richard was determined to live, for Rachel and himself. Rachel bit her lips, and let out a silent cry. She watched them, until they faded out from her view.

She believe, she _knew_ her Robin was going to come back again. She _knew_ that he will survive. And she _will_ wait.

**RxR**

"Cyborg, or rather, Victor Stone, traitor, the law decrees that you shall here and now be decapitated, and thereafter be left hanging here as a warning to all men who dared to defy the great king Malchior," the herald announced.

Victor just knelt down dejectedly, praying to god that the evil king would die in the hands of Bruce.

"Mal Duncun, traitor, the law decrees that you shall here and now be whipped 100 strokes and be incised in the tongue and all four limbs, and thereafter be sold to the slave-house," the herald read.

Duncun glared at Malchior who was sitting on his throne. He spat on the ground, shouting expletives at the king. The crowd gasped. Malchior whispered to a page by his side. He passed the message to the herald and then the herald announced, "Well then, Mal Duncun, rejecting your majesty's mercy, shall be burned on a pyre."

The execution began. A bald hefty beheader came up to the scaffold with a sleek blade. He raised it midair and plunged—

An arrow pierced him in the chest. He fell backwards with a roar.

Victor looked up, "Bruce!"

The crowd became a piece of chaos and the knights looked for the intruder. Just then, five men in black swooped down and freed Victor and Duncun.

"Seize them!" Malchior cried.

The guards rushed to the scaffold, aiming pointing their swords at them.

"Where are my archers!" the king yelled.

Another fifteen intruder appeared on the portcullis. They aimed their arrows at the knights and released it. It turned out that when the herald was reading the ordinance, the men were already attacking the archers on the portcullis. Fortunately for the Victor and Duncun, they escaped with the intruders into the dense thickets, approaching Bruce's territory.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was amongst the crowd, watching them silently.

**RxR**

"Rachel, you should really consider this King Malchior—"

"Mother, how can you say such thing!" Rachel threw her arms up, her brows knitted and her mouth opened. "After all these things that he's done..."

"Oh Rachel, Please! For the sake of you future!"

Rachel paced the deck of the boat, clearly annoyed. Arella followed behind her.

"Darling, please, marry him. Richard," Arella pronounced the name with abhorrence, "Has nothing, he is useless. I don't know what you see in him!" Arella remarked and Rachel stopped.

She turned around swiftly. "Mother, Malchior is an evil man. He is heartless, he is a hypocrite, he is despicable. Richard is nothing of that sort. He is kind, he is gentle, and he loves me!"

"What if Malchior wins the war? Get over it! Richard is dead!"

"Then I shall not marry," Rachel stated firmly. "He is not dead yet!"

"Must you see his corpse to believe that he is dead?" Arella asked incredulously.

"He is _not_ dead!"

**RxR**

Bruce paced around his camp, growing impatient with each ticking second. It was approaching dusk already, still no signs of his returning men. A cry of victory sounded, Bruce smirked.

After a meal, Victor and Duncun went to Bruce to thank him. Bruce nodded. Rudolph and Wally were there too. Together, they discussed about their plans on the war.

"Bruce." A masculine voice called.

The five mens turned their attention to the slit of the tent. Bruce squinted his eyes through the slit, Rudolph pursed his lips, Wally looked hopeful. It sounded familiar, the way the word was pronounced in his tongue. It sounded like...

_Richard_.

"Richard?" Bruce stood up and walked towards the exit and hesitated, "Dick Grayson?"

The boy greeted him outside, "How have you been, sir?"

Bruce, impulsively, went forward and gave him a tight hug. Rudolph and the others joined them chuckled and Bruce coughed and retreated with a flushed face.

"Dude! Where have you been!"

Richard flashed him a smirk. "Heaven. Although I quite regret coming down to see you guys."

"Richard!" Wally shook his head and punched him slightly in the chest.

"Seriously, son, where were you?" Rudolph asked.

Richard recounted everything in the tent. Bruce clenched his jaw and eyed him.

"Slade helped you? Man, that's... unbelievable!" Victor remarked.

"I agree. And you trusted him?" Bruce frowned. "All these years of personal trainings from me..."

"He didn't really helped me. You see, it's just a deal. I help him, he help me. After that, we'll go our own ways."

"What's his deal?" Rudolph asked, concern lingered in his tone.

"We deafeat Malchior."

"He wants the throne." Bruce stated.

"No, he just want to defeat him. We do the attack, the kill's his."

Bruce nodded, "Interesting, he wants nothing in return."

"But killing Malchior himself," Duncun pointed out. He was rather delighted that he could contribute something, even something as insignificant as a reminder.

"I thought he was Slade's son!" Victor exclaimed.

"I... I'm not quite sure." Richard admitted. "I'll ask him."

"You're going back?" Wally gaped at him.

"Well, I have a plan on my own. I have to perfect it."

Rudolph beckoned him to go on. "You see, since the fall, Slade and I have been hiding and crafting our plan in Albernsfield. The locatiion's great. There's a rich forest down the south. After it was the canyons. It's quite a few miles away from here."

"You're suggesting?"

"I've gained the native chief leader's permission to use the forest as a trap. He also volunteered his clan for the battle."

"You've already thought of using us to lure him there, that is why you chose this moment to appear from your hiding. You are ready to executed your plan." Bruce stated. "But how do you know your plan will work? How much manpower is at your hands? Is the forest suitable for a trap?"

"Currently, a hundred of men had been undergo intense training. The forest has a radius of fifteen miles. It seems shallow from the outside, but when you approach the center, it starts to get denser and denser. Malchior and his men would debound to be lost in there. It may take them at least a week to get out of the forest." Richard paused. "Once everyone of them entered the forest, my men would start attacking them from the back silently."

Bruce looked unconvinced. He slammed a fist on the table, demanded, "How?"

"Arrows. As natives, they are extremely good at archery. I will need your help then, I will give you the signal and you gather at the other side of the forest. I will show you the easiest way through, it may take up to three days. At the other end, you will start preparing for a war. I can guarantee that the number of men under Malchior will decrease significantly."

Rudolph pointed out, "Malchior is not a dumb man. Wouldn't he suspect an ambush? I mean, his men are decreasing in numbers!"

"No. You see, the forest itself is full of foreign berries and leaves. There is also many leeches and poisonous animals, especially snakes. Wolves are very, very common there."

"What do you suggest we do?" Wally inquired.

"Sent half of the soldiers for a faux battle. The main purpose in the battle is to blast their food source. Then, retreat. Malchior would be more alert, but suspicion would be poisoning his mind then, especially when he realized that he's lost. He will be too paranoid to think clearly. I need Bruce to be there to make the faux seem real."

"All these are just assumption. The risk is too high."

Richrad looked just about to explode when Rudolph lightened the mood, "Richard, you seemed lethargic, I suggest you to rest."

"Thank you, but I shall return to Albernsfield. After all, I don't want to be defeated again. I am independent enough, I can do everything on my own if no one wants to help."

"I shall see Prince Richard out, then," Duncun offered.

**RxR**

"Have you seen Princess Rachel? She misses you a lot. However, during the days when you were not with her, Malchior came and made her his queen by force."

"I've seen her. She's been crying, a lot lately."

"I am glad to know that you have not forgotten about Princess."

Richard turned to look at Mal Duncun, "I should go by myself from this point onwards, I don't want the soldiers to see me lest words leaked out to Malchior that I am still alive."

Duncun nodded and left quietly.

"Richard."

The prince was startled. "What is it, Bruce? I can assure you—"

"Richard, you have to understand. The plan is too risky."

"War is risky by nature. We have been risking thousands of lives all the time."

"I just don't want to lose you again."

Richard didn't know what to say. All he could think of was, "Believe me."

"Son, I have faith on you." He added quietly, "You shouldn't have return."

"Then you should know that I won''t diasppoint you again."

The dark knight considered for a long time, then gace in. "Fine, then promise me you'll return. We could rule Gotham together, like in the old times."

Richard closed his eyes, "Can you do me favor, Father? I... I don't want to be a prince anymore. It is better to be a normal civilian. No stress, no worries. I only want a peaceful life after the war, I don't want money or gold or fame..."

Bruce nodded and sighed, "You've all grown up, boy. I respect your decision. Just remember, I will always have faith in you."

"And Bruce, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Review please!


	38. Chapter 37

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I have to change some stuff in this chapter so that my epilogue would run smoothly. It's too late to change the plot in the previous chapters, so I edited my original storyline from this chapter instead.

* * *

**L****ove Story**

_Chapter 37_

"What the? Where is the food?" Malchior roared. "We only have ten sacks left!" he pounded his fist on a tree trunk.

"Sir, that is all what is left," a meek soldier reported.

Groaning and cursing escaped from the two white tents as the soldiers received stitches and had their wounds addressed. Malchior glared at the tents. Ten bags of food is not enough for his army. Moreover, his medicinal supplies were depleting.

He had only two choices: Surrender; or send some of his soldiers back home.

Curse Bruce.

He refused to choose the first option.

He decided to send the wounded soldiers back. He had only three quarter of the soldiers left. Still, there is not enough food to even last for a day. He looked at the forest before them.

**RxR**

"King Rudolph, Wally, this is Chief Gnarrk," Richard gestured at a tall man beside him. "Chief Gnarrk, King Rudolph and Prince Wally."

"Gnnark will lead you out of the forest to the other side. Please listen to him as he instructs. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. Do not eat anything that you find because the looks may cheat your life," Richard explained.

He then nodded and Gnarrk and two natives led the troops into the forest. When all of them were out of his sight, he went into position.

**RxR**

Patience is virtue, Bruce always told him. Richard scooted on a tree branch, waiting.

_Here comes Malchior. _Slade's mouth splitted into an evil smile as he saw Malchior from above. He was trying his best to keep the urge to kill him down.

But it was also a good idea, with him dead, they would win the war.

No, he wanted to play with him.

Richard aimed his arrow at the last soldier that marched in. Sweat dropped. His eyes locked on his target. Release.

He smirked. The soldier dropped down dead. Instant, swift and silent.

**RxR**

A thin sheet of sweat materialized on Malchior's brow. Why the hell was the forest suddenly so dense? This certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"We should rest," Malchior declared. He glanced at the sky, or rather the canopy. It was gettin dimmer every second, dusk was closing in.

He looked around and saw berries. Yes, he will win. Luck was on his side. He ordered his soldiers to pick as many berries as they could. Meanwhile, he devised a food ration plan.

**RxR**

"King Malchior, King Malchior!"

Malchior was awoke by the panic voice of his soldier. He opened his eyes with a groan, "What is it now, Gizmo?"

"King Malchior, bad news. Some of the berries your majesty ordered us to pick is poisonous! 12 men were found dead in their tents!"

Malchior opened his eyes wide. However, some part of him was glad that he ate the one out of ten sacks of food they had left.

Gizmo continued, "Another twenty soldiers had their organs ripped out by beasts in the area, around twenty-five men were missing, probably hauled out by bears!"

The confidence in Malchior faltered. "We have to be careful next time. Order the soldiers to only eat what they know and remember to be on guard. Everyone is to take turn for night duties!"

However, as the days passed, there were still many men reported missing in action or otherwise, dead. Malchior also failed to figure his way out of the forest. The woods seemed to get thicker and thicker, and food had become more scarce as they approach the fifth day.

**RxR**

"What is happening?" cried Arella.

There were many noises outside. Metal clashing one another, overturning of furniture, breaking of glass...

Rachel peeked through the keyhole of their door. She saw many soldiers, Malchior's and the ones in black suits. "I think someone has come to our rescue."

Arella then sat calmly on her bed, but she was practically dancing inside. The mother and daughter stayed like that until the noise outside turned silent.

Footsteps. Lots of them. A rough hand turned the door nob left to right repeatedly. Then, silence. Just then, the door was kicked open. Arella jumped, but Rachel kept her cool.

The man spoke, "We were told to rescue you."

Arella's jaw dropped. She recognized that man.

"Bruce," she greeted.

"Yes," he paused for a while, unsure of what to call her. "...Quen Arella?"

Arella chuckled and said courteously, "I'm not a queen anymore, after the throne's been claimed by Slade."

"Anyway, we were ordered to bring you back to Azarath. I am sorry, but we have to keep a low profile, lest the Azarathians spread words to Malchior."

Arella nodded in understanding. Bruce continued, "I will impose a curfew on them, I hope you would step in to aid me in convincing them to listen to me." Arella nodded again.

Bruce waited for Rachel to be escorted away before he continued, "Last thing. I hope, Queen Arella, you could accept my son, Richard." Arella eyed Bruce. He explained, "Allow Princess Rachel and Richard to be together, regardless whether Richard's a prince."

**RxR**

The day started hazy gray, threatening ran fron the beginning. The forest smelled of damp mud. Malchior and his men trekked nearer and nearer to the exit. Finally, he spotted some light filtered through the less dense canopy. This pulled his hopes up.

"Ha! Finally, we are out of this forest!" Malchior held his hands up triumphantly.

"But, sire," an advisor reported, "Our manpower is severely depleted. Almost half of our men is missing and dead!"

Malchior clenched his jaw. He obviously knew that! He had been taking note of the trend. That was why, for the past few days, he dared not consume any raw berries (which he had noted, was one of the main culprits of their dead men). He also ordered more men to guard his tent. However, he put on a confident front, "Let's not fret about that. We are out of the forest now. After we conqure more cities, we will regain our manpower."

The advisor suggested, "Pardon me for my insolence, sire, I thought that the severe depletion is not as simple as food poisoning and attacks of wild beasts."

"Do you not trust on my judgement, advisor?"

The advisor kept quiet. The king glanced around. "You!" he pointed at a meek knight.

The soldier immediately feel onto his kness, "Sire! I beg your mercy!"

"Lead the way!"

The knight was dumbfounded, "Sorry?" "Move!" the king pointed to the front. The knight gulped. He took a step forward, then another, then another, then...

Explode.

"Mines!" the king warned. He shot the soldier who lost his life a pathetic look. "Bruce Wayne," he seethed.

"Gizmo!" Gizmo knelt down. "I have no idea! I did not tell anyone about our plan! I honestly have no idea!"

"You useless beast!" The king raised his sword.

"Sire! I may have an idea of how to deactivate the mines, sire!" Gizmo cried.

The king pulled him up by the collar. "You _will_ deactivate it. I _will_ win this war!"

Malchior pushed Gizmo to the minefield. "Go on! Deactivate the mines."

Gizmo's legs went weak. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He scrutinized the field and spotted some irregular piles of sand on the ground. "Sire! Look at the field, there are some parts of the ground that are not even. These are where the mines are planted."

"Useless thing," Malchior muttered under his breath and avoided those fatal spots on the field. Some of the unfortunate souls who tripped were balsted into million pieces. Soon, the earth became blood-soaked.

From the distance, Rudolph and Richard could hear the thuds of the mines. The horses moved frantically as they felt the vibrations under their hoofs. Richard nodded to Rudolph, "They've come out of the forest."

A bright crack of lightning tore the sky into half. The skies split wth sheets of cold rain. More soldiers slipped and fell onto the mines. The rain flooded the land into a piece of red sea. Splits of lightning shot overhead in the pouring rain. As Malchior and his men trotted nearer to the mountains, a black speck appeared in their vision, then it formed a black line. Malchior squinted his eyes. He felt the great impact of vibration. The horses thrust their head, calling out madly, as if losing control of themsleves. He focused. Other than the exploding mines, other than the neighing of horses in the background, other than the screams of knights, other than the clanging of metal, he heard a distant rumble, he heard a distant roar, he heard human—a troop of soldier.

He opened his eyes wide. "Hurry up! Head towards the valley!" he ordered as he pointed to the canyon beside them. "We must get there before our enemies get us!"

The soldiers, upon hearing the desperate cries of their king, became more frantic. They pushed and shove, some even clinged onto the horses. Many of them were rushing to safety. Smart ones remained calm and walked in the center.

Thankfully, Malchior and his men reached the canyons in time. He then noticed something strange. Walls of stones surrounded him. They were so tall that they blocked the sky from his view. The rain water only flowed in a direction. They gushes out of the exit. All of them came to a realization.

Not a moment later, Rudolph greeted them. Both sides began to fight. Blood splattered. The rain seemed to fall less heavier. The Reds seemed much lesser.

Richard did not show any mercy this time. He slashed whoever he could. His blue eyes were so cold, full of hatred. Wally and his team of archers managed to get to the top of the canyon. They shot arrows from above.

Malchior caught the sight of his old enemy. He wasn't dead.

He slid his sword from the sheath and prepared his shield. "Richard Grayson! I don't know how and why you are still alive. But from this moment onwards, I will kill you personally and see you die in front of my owns eyes."

The adonis smirked. He charged towards the king. Time had matured him a lot. He had become a full-fledged warrior.

Both men sparred. Richard kept a cool demeanor. Malchior only smirked.

The battle continued regardless of time. The war raged for days. No one was aware of how long they had been fighting. For Machior, winning was the only way to stay alive. For Rudolph and Richard, they were not going to lose this opportunity to defeat them, because they were sure they could win this time round.

Richard, however, was not Malchior's match when it came to ruthlessness. Richard's sword was inches away from Malchior's neck. He hesitated for a moment before raising it forward. The hesitation gave Malchior the upper hand. Malchior ducked the sword and held out his. He flicked Richard's sword out of Richard's grip. Malchior, mercilessly, slid his sword forward to Richard's neck. Richard dodged it, but received a skin trauma on the neck. Malchior gave Richard a blow in the gut and did the uppercut. Richard staggered, almost tripped.

Malchior laughed, "Not so cocky now, eh?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," when he spoke, a new spurt of blood drenched the coarse cloth across his chest and jet black hair. He reached into one of his pouch from his belt.

Malchior squinted at the long thin needles in between his fingers. He raised his brow. Richard hurled the needles towards him. His aim was very precise, very accurate. They scythed through the air, and broke into Malchior's armor. "How the heck—" Malchior was shocked. Ache radiated into his chest, then to his shoulders and limbs. He was momentarily paralysed.

Richard flashed his trademark smirk, "Titanium's found in this area." He mocked," Looks like you haven't done your homework, Malchior."

Richarad took out a new set of needles. He thrust them at Malchior again. A burning sensation coursed through Malchior's right arm, causing him to drop his weapon.. Someone from behind plunged a dagger on his thigh. His thigh felt numb. He slumped onto the ground helplessly and turned his head behind. His mouth shaped into an 'O'.

Some of his soldier came to his aid. They were attacked by needles, not from Richard. They fell onto the ground and died immediately. "He's all yours," Richard retreated gracefully and joined the others at a fight.

Malchior crawled, pathetically, as fast as he could from the impending doom. A burly man slashed a blade into his right shoulder. Pain was like millions of piranhas gnawing at his bare flesh, ripping out his muscles, tearing off his intestines. His whole body went limp. "S...Slade..." he winced.

"My little darling," Slade sneered. "How pleasant for King Malchior to remember me."

Malchior's soldier stared in horror at their previous king who was claimed to be dead. They stared at the two, speechless, to shocked to fight.

"Please... Forgive me, Uncle..." the battered king pleaded.

Slade crouched down, stepping on Malchior's left hand, and tore off his armor. Fear flashed through Malchior like the light off the blade on Slade's hand. Slade swiped the blade on Malchior's delicate forehead. Malchior squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing crept towards hyperventilation. Slade looked at him and smiled afer he cut an 'S' on Malchior's forehead. Malchior tasted metal. Slade, raised his sword, and plunged it down mercilessly. Darkness enveloped Malchior.

Slade stood up and walked away from Malchior. His job there was done. He retreated to his refuge. The colors of the carnage were grostequely bright: the crimson wetness on the velvet and dusty. fabric, the ripped shreds of grass, startingly green, in the boy's creamy white hair.

* * *

Yay! The next chapter's the epilogue. (Can't wait to post it!) However, I'm currently still writing the epilogue. One thing for sure is that I have a suprise in mind for the next chapter. Can't tell you what that is, though :x. I trying my best to post the epilogue by next week. Bear with me for a while, one last tine, okay? Pretty please...

One thing, I hope to get 100 reviews by the end of the story (8 more reviews...). Review please!

Thanks

_xRobinxRavenx_


	39. Epilogue

Ah, what a long epilogue. I just realized that I actually accidentally slipped some clues about the 'suprise' in the previous chapter. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Love Story**

_**Epilogue**_

July got stingy with the wind, and even the birds and bugs kept their song from themselves. Rachel was tired of sleeping and pretending there was no war, that everyone was going to be okay, because deep down inside, that heavy, empty feeling refused to go away. She got dressed and slipped out of bed, trudging towards the window. When she opened her windows, the sticky smell of it rolled in on a breeze. The velvet curtains fluttered, blowing out and rippling at the edges, whispering against her bedside table. She breathed throgh her nose, exhaling slow as she felt her eyes drift close.

She was sick of waiting. It scared her. She don't do fear. Therefore, Rachel ran to the meadows inpulsively. She knew that the troops would pass by the meadows on the way back to Azarath. Arella watched Rachel from her room. She shook her head and sighed.

Coming to the meadows was a mistake. Disappointment ran across Rachel's face, breaking her mouth and eyes into downward curves. No one was there. A clearing of tall grass washed around her. Old trees rustled as soft as angel wings. She felt haunted. Memories of her and Richard lingered there. They washed over her, momentarily subduing her with tears. She could hear the laughter shared between the two of them. She could feel the whispers of words on her cheeks as they spoke when she snuck out of the castle to meet him. She could feel his aura around her.

"Rachel!"

_Richard!_ She stoned there. She was glad, but she was afraid.

"Rachel!" that familiar voiced called out. She turned around. He was real. He's there, right in front of her, wearing a white, deep v-neck shirt and a black pants. A brown leather belt fastened the white cloth near his tones skin. He looked so innocent, just like the past. The sight of Richard plucked the corners of her lips into a radiant smile. Richard laughed, a broad vacant smile lighting upon his tired features.

Rachel ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled and leaned in closer so that his lips were brushing against her ears. "Told you I'll be back."

She hit him hard in the chest, "What was that!" She got even flustered when she saw that smirk on his face, "Stop it before I slap your smirk right off your face."

"Would you?" he wrapped his arms around the princess. "Or are you going to kiss it off?"

Rachel raised her head for a kiss, "Shouldn't you have something to say to me?"

Richard pressed his lips to hers. "Love you."

She smiled against his lips. She fingered his ebony hair, feeling the soft hair against her finger pads. She missed him so much.

Richard broke the kiss. "Here... Wait..." he reached into his pockets, groping for a box.

"I love you. Bruce have already talked through it with your mother." He knelt down, opening a small wooden box, "Will you marry me?" _Say yes, please say yes._

Rachel blinked. She peered at the inside of the wooden box. There's a ring. It was not like any other ring she had seen. She had seen rings adorned with colorful jewels, and even made of gold and silver. The ring, however, was made of wood. It was carved so perfectly that it seemed as smooth as velvet. Fresh green arrow grass twined around the wooden ring. The inside of the ring had the words 'I love you' carved in it. Though the box was simple, it had a piece of cloth lined in it. Cotton was cushioned under the ring.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I... I gave up my position as a prince," Richard explained, sweat dropped. Richard continued, "I... I should have asked you. I... I'm sorry. You know what, this is stupid. It's okay if you want to reject—"

Rachel leaned down and pressed his lips with hers. "I'm poor and doesn't own any land," Richard frowned, although he loved her very much, he definitely would not want Rachel to suffer with him. "I do not care. All I want is _you," _Rachel answered simply. He smiled against her lips. Richard broke apart and pouted playfully, "I still want to hear it."

Rachel smiled, "I do. I want to be your wife."

Richard stood up and offered his hand. Rachel gracefully accepted and he pulled her up. "So, my darling _wife_, I shall help you with this ring," he wriggled the box in front of her. Rachel laughed. Richard protested and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Hey! I spent hours making it! Do not insult my craftsmanship!"

Rachel stopped laughing and became very quiet on the return journey. Richard furrowed his brows and squeezed her hand, "Is there anything bothering you?" "No," she assured him. "I'm just wondering what our future will be like." Richard kissed her cheek, "Don't think too much. Stop worrying for nothing. From now on, as long as I live, I will erase all of your troubles and make you happy."

She looked at him, "I don't want to lose you again."

He smiled, "I will not leave you alone anymore."

"Here, c'mon, let's go pick out a white dress for you."

**RxR**

_Where am I? I'm not dead?_

"Malchior Wilson or the false king of Azarath, imposer and outlaw, the law decrees that you shall be hanged by the neck at dawn of the coming day, and thereafter be left hanging here as a warning to all men."

"It's not fair!" Malchior roared, suddenly coming into his senses. No one bothered to listen to Malchior's rants and raves. Prince Wally moved on to Gizmo and Malchior's accomplices, pronouncing the edict of each criminal.

Night fell, Malchior ws slowly losing control of his sanity. He was still locked in the scaffold. His legs were chained to the metal pole behind were no guards watching him, but an area was cordoned off. No man in the right mind would cross over and approach him.

A figure shifted in the silent night. "Malchior," the man called out harshly. The criminal looked up. "U... Uncle," he croaked, his lips too dry to speak. "H...Help me..." "Just visiting you one last time before your death," Slade smirked. "Any last wish?" Malchior seethed, "I... will kill... y... you..." Slade slapped him and snickered.

The next day, the decree was carried out. His execution was carried out in public. All men and women from as far as Strata came to watch the final show of Malchior. Women cringed at the sight of the limp body, men cheered and applauded. Behind a stone pillar, a figure stared at Malchior. He stayed in Azarath for a week, making sure Malchior was really dead. Then he left the kingdom for good.

Bruce regained his throne on Gotham. For the first time in History, Queen Arella was the ruler of Azarath. She had become a more humble and graceful lady. Victor Stone became a noble knight of the United Empire, consisting of mainly the kingdoms of Gotham and Azarath and Keystone. Prince Wally became the first-in-command of the entire army of Keystone. Roy Harper and Aqualad became royal guards. Mal Duncun was promoted to a higher rank. New constituition was brought up and some old decree were edited so as to maintain peace and harmony between one kingdom and another.

Rachel and Richard began to laugh more. Victor begam to smile more. Out of everyone's sight, Prine Wally and Kori began talk and blush more often.

Just the other day, Victor stopped Richard. "So you have decided not to tell me one important thing that's gonna happen?"

Richard raised a brow. His older brother smirked, "I make wedding cakes."

**RxR**

Time passed so fast. A month later, Bruce, Rudolph, Arella and several friends of Richard and Rachel sat in the church, witnessing their marriage. [1]

"Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" said the Minister.

Richard answered solemnly, "I will."

"Will thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Rachel met Richard's eyes, "I will."

The Minister received Rachel at Duncun's hands, Richard took her right hand with his. "I, Richard Wayne, take thee Rachel Roth to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth," Richard spoke, saying after the Minister as followth.

They loose their hands, now with Rachel taking his right hand with hers. She said after the Minister, "I, Rachel Roth, take thee Richard Wayne to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Richard slid his ring onto Rachel's fourth finger. The Minister continued, "I have declared that they have pledged their troth by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joinind hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife."

"You may now kiss the bride," the Minister added.

The couple beamed in happiness. They leaned in and sealed their oath with a kiss.

**RxR**

_Six years later..._

"Mother! Mother!" a little girl shouted.

"Yes, darling?" Rachel answered from the kitchen.

"Father said that Little Mermaid met Prince Eric when he's on the big ship while having a feast. Tell Father he's wrong," the girl crossed her arms, turning her head away from her father.

"Oh, then how did they met?" Rachel settled down beside her, feigning confusedness.

"They met when Little Mermaid rescued him from the storm which almost killed him!" she insisted. Rachel looked at her husband, who was lying on the couch with an arm propped up for his head to lean on. Richard flicked out his hand and mouthed, "What?" Their daughter continued, "Little Mermaid only _saw_ Prince Eric during that feast on the ship." [2]

"Oh, is that so?" Rachel pretended to be curious.

The little girl nod her head. Richard pouted, "But I was half-correct." Rachel leaned forward and punched him softly on his arm.

"Will you please forgive me of my silly-ness?" Richard made a pitiful look. "Please please please..."

The bubbly girl giggled. "Right after you tell me how did you and Mother met."

Rachel looked into the pair of ocean blue eyes and smiled sweetly. His gaze never left hers, and said, as though to her:

"We were both young when I first saw you."

_[1]_ Okay... I am not really sure of the wedding vows, I found them on Yahoo. It's kinda religious, but hey, during that time, there's a spread of religions all around the world right? *Nervously laughs*

_[2]_ The Little Mermaid story is kind of inapropriate, sorry for that. I need a connector for my ending speech. And... I have a vague idea of what's happening in Little Mermaid. I only read it once, and that was ages ago. I hope what I wrote here is correct?

* * *

Finally. I've finished the story. It's so damn difficult to follow the original song by Taylor Swift. I mean... I completely lost track of the idea and went overboard. After a series of altering and editing of the last few chapters, taadaa! I manage to present you with this chapter, that actually end off quite similarly to Taylor Swift's song. I felt so happy right now. I actually felt like crying because I've completed it and I really really really really appreciate all of you for reading and supporting me throughout the entire story. Really, even a simple review made my day. Thank you thank you thank you thank you...

I want to thank each and everyone of you who have read, or reviewed, or favourited, or followed _Love Story. _Thanks for making this story a success.

I want to express my gratitude (especially) to :

_Azarathia , DeadlyDarkAngel , Em0-gIrL-cRyInG , Esme7Cullen , Hell'sAngel'02 , JosephineX , Klaine644ever , KlonoaDreams , Little Miss Triss , Periodic Table , Quoththeraven1103 , Raveen13 , RavenBloom , RxRFannnnn , ScarredSkull , SisterlyDuo2 , SnowPrincess2 5, TuTsXxX , VaMpIrERaVeN117 , black rose-raven angel , jubbimaster , littlemissdeathstar , lovelose05 , mangolovingemoninja , minichurros123 , peachsrock , pikachu1234 , raelover123 ,_ _ziandra , TheDreamChaser , kayse , Hosto , M , 13DeadSilence13 , 13RobinsLittleRae13 , gemofshanarra , ninjaarchitect1998 , Pysch101 , KittySaysRAWR , Marrow365 , Access Butterfly , Dark Twisted Sanity_ and_ She-Pirates kick-BUTT _

for favouriting and reviewing the story. (PS: Sorry if I have missed out your name)

Farewell.

_xRavenxRobinx_


End file.
